


IT: Haunting Obsession

by MiaRose94



Series: IT: Haunting Obsession [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Amelie Franks (8th Loser), Amelie is basically death stranding but I loves the name so who cares XD, Blood and Violence, Creepy Pennywise (IT), Everybody loves Amelie, F/M, Ghost Mention, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Past Lives, Pennywise in Love (IT), Possessive Pennywise, Rather past memories/dreams than a horror XD, Tags May Change, Witchcraft, mentioned past abuse, pennywise develops an admiration to amelie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRose94/pseuds/MiaRose94
Summary: Amelie Franks was a special child with many talents and was pretty carefree, yet the most kindest person in the small town, Derry.But despite the townfolk’s opinions, she wasn’t afraid to be herself with her love for scavenger hunts and enjoy the best childhood with her friends.Or so she thought until the summer 1989, after Georgie went missing, she met the evil clown who seems to have a strange obsession with her. But later on, she learned more secrets about the town than she knew and a ghost who kept haunting in her dreams...
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise/Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Series: IT: Haunting Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolouge prt 1: The Girl with the Red Raincoat

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally able to post my first IT fanfic. Can’t wait to write more. :)
> 
> My ideas of how the characters looks like:
> 
> Actor portrays:
> 
> Child Amelie: Francesca Capaldi (platinium blonde hair and heterochromia eyes/icy blue on the right eye and emerald green on the left eye)
> 
> Delia Franks (Amelie’s mom) : Jessica Raine

**October, 1988**

The rains was pouring heavily on Derry’s streets. While people of Derry stayed at home from the wet weather, there is only one person walking through the rain. A young girl, Amelie Franks was her name. She just finishes her ballet practice and was about to go home. She waves goodbye to her friends from the ballet class, but as much she want to be home and lay on her warm bed, her mother asked her to buy some groceries after practice. She already brought and payed for the small food supplies, and went outside again. The rain starts to rain more than usual. “What a perfect day for some fucking rainy weather!” she cursed annoyed. She pulled the hood from her red raincoat and walked on the wet street. She made some splashes even she wasn’t attended to, but it did made her mood a bit better.  
As she walked, she thought about visiting Billy and Georgie after putting the groceries at home. Her friend, Billy has been sick for a couple of days now and she thought of making her mom’s famous chicken soup with tomatoes. I might sound strange, but it miraclely stopped her cold in just two days. So she did brought some ingredients for the soup and cook it when she gets there.  
She took a quick turn on Jackson Street and a few minutes walk before reaching Witcham Street until she noticed someone. A little boy was bending over the sidewalk and was sticking his arm into the sewer. Amelie recognizes the yellow raincoat and dropped the grocery bags to walk towards the boy.

_“Georgie?”_

***

**20 minutes earlier...**

**Georgie’s pov**

As the rain still pours, little Georgie was laying on his bed and was starring at the ceiling or sometimes playing with his toys. He truly wished Amelie was here to play with him. If only his favorite “Sis” would be done with her practice. `Sis’ was just a nickname he called, when she came over. But she does act like a sister to him. Georgie got up and thought that he was tiring of waiting. He decided to knock on his brother’s door to ask him a favor. He knew Bill was sick, but he didn’t want to laze in his room and doing nothing. Even Amelie wouldn’t tolerate for staying inside for just being lazy, which he actually likes to spend time with her, when Bill was busy with his friends.  
He knocks on his brother’s door and he heard Bill’s voice to come in. He opened the door and saw Bill was still in bed. He was a bit shy to ask this favor, but he gathered some courage to ask him, “Can you make a papir boat for me?”  
Bill wasn’t really in mood for his clingy little brother, but... how could he say no to his baby blue eyes. He gave Georgie a smile and tried to get up, and coughed for a bit. He slowly walked to his desk and fetchs a paper, “Can you make one for Amelie too? I want to give it to her, when she get back.” Georgie begs innocently. “Sure,” Bill responded and smiled. He took his sketchbook and ripped two papers to make two paperboats. While he was making it, Georgie sat down and drew a smiling face on the dewy window. “You sure you won’t get in trouble Bill?” he asked with innocent eyes as he turn to Bill. He finishs the first paperboat and was almost done with the second one. Bill looked up at his little brother, “D-don’t be s-such a w-wuss,” he stuttered a bit annoyed. “I’ll come with you if I weren’t...” as he coughed and turned his face away, “... dying.”  
Georgie’s eyes widened by concern, “You’re not dying! Sis said you can’t die from a cold,” he said. Bill groende and seemed more annoyed by mentioning her nickname. Sure, he and Amelie has been friends since they were babies, despite being one year older than her. She’s his best childhood friend, but he couldn’t help, but feeling a bit jealous of Georgie favoring Amelie more than him. He might be clingy and super annoying sometimes, but he still loves his brother.  
“D-didn’t you see the v-v-vomiting coming out of my nose this morning?” he said jokingly that seemed to distract Georgie with a disgusted look. “That’s disgusting.”  
He walked towards Bill as he finishs the last paperboat. “Okay. Go get the wax”. Georgie looked at the stair outside Bill’s room with a scared look. “In the cellar?”  
Bill looked at him as he asked very serious, “you want it to float, don’t you?”. Georgie seemed unsure, cause he really didn’t like the dark cellar, but sighed as he really has no choice. He grab the walkie-talkie from Bill’s table and went out from the room. He walked down the stair and passed past his mother who played on the piano. She was played a chilling, but beautiful melody, a children rhytem, which Georgie don’t remember what this melody was called. She didn’t seem to notice him walking past the living room. As he reached the kitchen, he stopped and stared at the dark room that leads to the cellar. He tried to get closer, but stopped by the basement stair. He wasn’t usually scared of going down when there’s sunlight, but when it’s dark... He was soon startled by the walkie-talkie. _“Hurry up!”_.  
Georgie took a deep breath, trying to remember what Amelie said earlier, _“When you gets scared, just tell it to go flip it off.”_  
Georgie made a small giggle by hearing her voice trying not to say a swear, but it did help sometimes. He tried to turn the lights on, but didn’t work. Instead, he just tooks some steps downstairs until he reached the floor. It was pitch dark, but Georgie told himself to remember what Amelie said. He went to one of the shelf, mumbling to himself where the gulf wax are. He finally found the wax, but frozed when he saw two glowing eyes staring right at him in the darkness. He felt his heart beating faster with anxiety. He took the flashlight and lights in the dark. He sighed reliefed when he saw that it was just two lightbulbs. Unfortunately, a thunder strikes down and he panicking started to run fast towards the stairs.

“What’s that? Oh geez!” he mumbled to himself.

He finally got out from the basement and away from the kitchen. He panted as his anxiety started to calm down. “Remember what Sis said...” he mumbled to himself. He kept reminding to himself until he reached Bill’s room and everything seems to calm down now. He has already forgotten about his scary experience from the cellar.  
He sat beside Bill wrapping his small arm while Bill was lubricating the paper boat with the wax. He was almost done with S.S Georgie and Georgie couldn’t wait to play with it.  
“There you go.” Bill said as he handed the boat to his little brother with a smile. “S-she’s ready, captain. Georgie stared curiously at the boat. _“She?”_  
“You always c-call a boat a s-s-she.” Bill stuttered knowingly. Georgie smiled at his brother. “Even S.S Ally is a she?” he asked innocently of mentioning her other nickname, Ally. Bill made a small smile, “You could say that.”  
Georgie stayed quiet for a bit, but smiled. _“She”_. He wrapped his arm around Bill’s shoulders and thanked him for the boat. They hugged for a minute until Bill tickles him and made him giggle. He then realizes that he forgot to put wax on the other paperboat. He asked Georgie if he would like S.S Ally to float too. But he shook his head, which came as a surprise. “Do you want me to keep her safe when you get back?” he asked him. He got more surprised, when Georgie replied, “That’s okay. I’ll keep it in my pocket when I see her.”  
Bill seems unsure, but nodded understandable depite a small hint of jealousy. Georgie ran out of his room along with the walkie-talkie, leaving Bill behind. Bill sat for a moment before he stood up from his desk. Meanwhile, Georgie grabbed his yellow raincoat and stuffed his small feet in his favorite green galoshes. He quickly opens the front door and ran out into the rain. As he stood on the road, he noticed Bill standing in front of his window and stared at his brother. But Georgie was too distracted to notice Bill’s strange look as he waved at him. “Bye Bill!” he yelled to him.  
Bill gave him a small smile. He took his walkie-talkie and told him through it to be careful. He wasn’t sure if Georgie heard him. Perhaps he did...

Georgie puts his boat on the streaming water on the streetside. It looked like a river as it floats with a high speed. He followed the boat, but was carefully holding S.S Ally in his raincoat pocket. He really wanted to give it to Amelie, when she’s coming home from her practice. The paperboat was floating faster than before, so Georgie has to run faster. As the boat was passing under a construction sign, Georgie quickly dodges and kept following it. But as he got distracted by the boat, he didn’t get to react quickly before he got hit by another construction sign. He sat up and saw his paperboat floating past a parking car. He quickly stands up and ran towards its direction.  
He tried to catch the boat, but for some reason it was like the boat floats more faster no matter how fast he runs. Suddenly the boat got stuck and Georgie tried his best to speed up, but unfortunately it drifted off in the sewer drain.

“NO!!”

S.S Georgie is gone. Georgie felt so unlucky and sad as he bends down. “Bill’s gonna kill me...” he mumbled. But he was more sad about showing Amelie his boat. And to give S.S Ally to her. And now he lost it.  
As he was looking for it, but with no luck. He stared at the darkness inside the sewer drain as two eyes with the color of amber, Georgie jumped back with a startle look as the two eyes stayed directly at him, well... the other eye stared unfocused as the voice said;

“Hiya Georgie.~”

The stranger came out from the dark and revealed a clown. A very strange clown compared to the usuals, but the smile was different and creepy at the same time. But the most strangest was his eyes that turns into babyblue eyes. Almost the same color as his mother’s and Bill’s. But Georgie didn’t notice as he distractedly felt a bit wary by his sudden appearence.  
“What a nice boat. Do you want it back?” the clown asked as he held the paper boat up in front of Georgie with a playful, but a bit mischivious look. “Um... yes please...” he mumbled nervously.  
“You look like a nice boy. I bet you have alot of friends.~” the clown said in a jolly way as he kept smiling. Georgie stared at his ruby red smile as he’s never seen a smile that goes almost up to the clown’s ears and his bottom lips was almost reaching to the chin as if the crooked smile was wider than any usual smiles, even his bunny-like buckteeth was showing. He also noticed that his forhead was big enough to look like a ballon. But he paid more attention to the red lines that goes from his mouth and over his cheeks to over his eyes. He has never seen a clown like that before, but he tried his best to not be rude with his long stare.  
“Um... four, but my brother is my best best.” he finally replied. And that wasn’t a lie. Sure, Amelie was properly his favorite, but that doesn’t mean that Bill still was his no. 1 favorite person in the world.

“Where is he?~” the clown asked, still smiling.

“In bed. Sick” Georgie said a bit hesitant.

“I bet I can cheer him up, I’ll give him a balloon.~” the clown said cheerfully. But Georgie seems skeptical. He glared from his home he previously came from and to the clown as if he tried to find a way to make an excuse. But he remembered what his father and Amelie said about taking stuffs from strangers, you barely knew. No matter how friendly they are.  
“Do you wanna a balloon Georgie?~” the friendly clown asked. Georgie made a small shake with his head. “I’m not supposed to take stuff from strangers.”  
“Oh. I am Pennywise the Dancing Clown.” the clown said almost singingly as he shakes his head, the bells on his silver suit was jiggling and made soft rings. After he introduces himself, Georgie seems to calm down and felt no suspicion. But the clown, Pennywise gestures himself to break this short silence.

“Pennywise... yes, meet Georgie. Georgie, meet Pennywise.~”

Georgie giggled and forgot all about his worries. “Now we aren’t strangers. Are we?” the clown asked with a playful look. Georgie stayed quiet for a bit with a mix of worries of being out too long. But he felt safe by the strange clown, who does seems friendly enough to trust. He wanted to stay for a bit and learn more about the strange clown.  
“What are doing in the sewer.” Georgie asked curiously, which Pennywise smiled delighted as he replied. “Well, the storm blew med away. Blew the whole circus away.” He chuckled teasingly as he stared at the boy, even though his left eye was looking another direction.  
“Can you smell the circus Georgie?” he questions soothingly to Georgie with curious and innocent eyes.  
At some point, Georgie hears the music of the circus and laughter of children. He kept hearing and imagening it as the clown kept going.

“There is peanuts. Cotton candy. Hotdogs...~”

And true enough, Georgie could literally smell the sweet scent of cotton candy and salt caramel. The fresh smell of a prepared hotdog. He can taste the salty peanuts with a mix of sweetness. And something... something else...

“... And?” he heard the clown asking and was waiting with glee for his answer. Georgie’s first thought came out as a flash of light, but felt confused by his respond, “Popcorn?”

“ **Popcorn!~** ”

Pennywise repeated the word and jumped with much excitement. “Is that your favorite?” he asked, which the little boy nodded.  
“Mine too~!” he said, giggling with a cheerful tone. But sounds very different in Georgie’s ears. But something unexpected caught his attention as he heard Pennywise.

“Because they go **pop** ~.”

He chuckled childish and started to make pop sounds, which made Georgie laugh with joy. They laughed though the melody of the pouring rains. Georgie has never laugh so much before. Well, just a short moment before Pennywise stopped laughing and growled as he stared blank at him. Georgie stopped too and felt a bit scared by the long stare. Almost a predatoric stare, staring patiently at its prey. But Georgie didn’t know that, as he broke the silence and said to the clown at he should get going now.

“Oh. Without your boat?” Pennywise questions, made a small grin as he said. “You don’t wanna lose it, Georgie. Bill’s gonna kill you~”

Georgie felt a small beat in his heart. It went a bit faster as a slight of fear was growing inside him. He was afraid of being scould by Bill for losing the boat, he generously had made to him. He wouldn’t want Bill to hate him, or even made Ally sad for not showing the boat. He stared blankly at the clown who still held the boat in his white gloved hand.

“Here. Take it.” The clown said, still grinning playful at Georgie. But he just kept staring at the clown, ignoring the pain of his knees or his soaking hands. But he felt a shivering as the clown said, almost growling at him;

“Take iT Georgie~”

Georgie bends his torso down as he reachs his right arm towards the storm drain. As he was about to take his boat, the clown teasingly took the boat away from his reach, but he didn’t notice his innocent blue eyes changing to a yellowish orange color. As Georgie tried his best to get his boat from the clown’s hand, he was quickly distracted by a familiar voice.

“Georgie?”

He turned his head on his right side, he smiles as he saw his best friend standing 6 feet away on the cross street between Jackson and Witcham Street. He pulled his arm away from the storm drain, already forgetten the clown and waves at the person in a red raincoat...

***

**MC’s pov**

“What are you doing out here?” I shouted questionable at Georgie as loud as I could. The heavy raindrops was properly the loudest noise, I’ve ever heard. But I’m more concerned about Georgie’s safety. I saw him waving at me and his cute little smile. He really reminds him of her-

“Hi Sis! I’m just playing with my boat!” Georgie shouted back to her as she almost blacked out in her thought. As she got closer to her little buddy (That’s what she called him), he didn’t get up from the storm drain ad he kept staring down. She asked him why he was kneeling, he responded that he lost her. “Her?” I asked, furrowed a eyebrow in confusion. Georgie looked up at me, smiled gleefully as he proclaimed, “Yeah, her name is S.S Georgie. Bill told me that you always call a boat a she.”  
I gave him a smile. But she couldn’t help but blushing by his brother’s name. Luckily Georgie didn’t seem to notice as this big and stupid hoodie kept covering almost her face, but only reached to her eyes.  
Sure, she and Bill have been friends when they were babies. The fateful day, where her family visited her grandfather in holidays. That’s where hers and Bill’s parents met and quickly became acquaintances. But both their fathers were once classmates as her father was born here in Derry.  
Bill was just one year older than her, but they were the best playmates and two pieces in a pie, when they meet in holidays, even after we became neighbors. But he was more than just a friend-  
“I asked Bill to make a boat for you! Her name is S.S Ally!” Georgie said loudly. Once again, he interrupted her thinkings, but she is always forgiving cause he’s only a child. I asked excitingly to show `her’. As Georgie was about to get S.S Ally out of his pocket, he was eyeing at the storm drain. It was like he was distracted by something, so I asked him what he was looking at.

“The clown still has my boat.” Georgie just said without taking his eyes away. I took a quick look at the drain. But there was nothing besides the darkness and the sound of splashing water. I told that him that I don’t see any clown, but he still insisted that the clown was there and even told me what a pretty sister, I am. I blushed a bit, approciating the compliment. Even Georgie and I wasn’t blood-related, I still treated him like a brother.  
I said to Georgie that he should be careful to not get stuck in there and I reassured him that the Bill would never be mad at him.

“Your boat will be gone, when it’s down the sewer. But Bill loves you no matter what happen.”

Georgie turns his face and gave me a small smile, but as stubborn he was, he was determined to get S.S Georgie back. So I decided to make a lookout, in case people saw him. But as usual, there was nothing out there. Besides the noisy rain of course. But as I stood there, I started to feel something that isn’t right. Like someone is watching. I started to notice a blurry form standing by the Jackson Street sign. I thought my face got wet by the rain, but I knew somehow my eyes didn’t decided me. I tried to take a good look at the person who was standing there and kept staring at me. She appeared to be a woman. But the strangest about this woman, is that she has a white long dress that goes down to her feet. Her hair is platinium blond like mine (people ofte mistakes my hair color as white). And her eyes... It was a bit blurry, but I could see that her right eye is blue, but her left eye... it was green as mi-  
Suddenly, I heard a scream and looked down with a startle look. I was in shock, when I saw Georgie moan in pain and he began to crawl away from the drain. I got on my knees and tried to help him up. “What the f*ck just happened?” I asked shockingly. I didn’t care that I cursed a bad word in front of Georgie, but I was desperate to help him and get him to the hospital. Georgie kept whimpering, too scared to say something. As I was about to grab under his armpits to help him up, I felt something was pulling him and he started to scream. I kept pulling and pulling no matter how much strength I use, but I wasn’t strong enough as my red boots was sliding on the wet asphalt. My right leg slipped and I hurted my knee. Georgie was dragged into the storm drain, screaming after my name. But I was fast to grab his left arm. As I was holding him with my right arm, my left was holding on the drain’s metal, supported by my elbow and my torso almost stuck inside the sewer.

“I got you, little buddy!” I said to make Georgie sure that I’ll never let him go. He kept screaming, while I tried my best to call for help. But whatever pulled Georgie, was strong enough to pull that poor boy’s leg out, but it just kept pulling him, while I tried to hold onto him.  
As I was about to pull him to safety, I felt a hurtful scratch on my arm. It felt like a cat stracth like my kitten often do, but this one was big and clawed between my shoulder and the half-length of my arm. It also made a huge hole on her coat sleeve. But I accidently let go of Georgie as the scar hurts me so badly. I wasn’t fast enough to grab Georgie again because of my slow reaction from the pain. I watched him being dragged and dissappeared into the darkness.

“ **BILLY!!** ”

That was the last thing, I heard from his innocent voice. “Georgie!” I called out to him, but there is not a single sound. I felt a slight betrayel in my body for being slow and not rescue him. I failed to keep him safe. I failed for my sisterly role. I failed as his protecter!  
My eyes started to wetten into tears as I could feel the guilt consuming my insides and a bit of fear to confront Bill and his parents. How am I gonna explain to them?  
But then, I heard a low growl inside the sewer drain despite the loud watercourse. I dried my eyes and stared at the dark nothingness. I stared for long time. I thought it was just my imagination until...  
Suddenly, a pair of glowing amber eyes popped up in the darkness. I jumpscared by the sight, but I noticed that the eyes was turning from the amber to a lethal bloodred eyes, that almost covers its eyeballs. I felt my fear slowly crawl through my skin, like a flock of spiders and the small hair on my neck was slowly rising. It stared at me for a quiet moment, until It started to growl louder and charged towards me.

“Oh shit!” I cursed scared, which was the only thing I could say. I tried to pull my torso away, but I got stuck. My left arm was weak, but I never gave up from using my last strenght to free myself to safety. I heard the animalistic growl getting closer, and so does its red eyes. As I kept pulling myself with my legs and I used my right arm to stick outside to hold on something, so I can free my left arm to support my balance. But when I took a glimpse, the eyes and growls was gone. I thought it was over and sighed in relief...

A face popped out and I screamed. It has the face of a clown, but I noticed something wasn’t right about it. This clown, or whatever this thing is, roared at me and grabbed my right arm, and started to pull me. I screamed for help, but I was petrified when I saw the clown whole eyes turned into deadlike where I could’ve swore I saw red veinlike lines in its eyes, and opened its mouth, and thousand of fangs appeared. I was frozen by fear, but kept screaming as it was about to take a bite of my arm. Or perhaps my entire body!  
As I thought it was over, this strange clown-thing stopped. It big jaw snappes right in front of my face, but luckily the teeth wasn’t close enough. I freaked out a bit, when its eyes rolled back and revealed now two yellow eyes. It stared blank at me, the right focused on me, the left eye stared the other way. But strangely enough, I knew something caught its unfocused eye. It lifted one arm to reach my left shoulder, a indexfinger removed the big hole on my raincoat. Even my white shirt was teared apart and revealed a small birthmark. I was born with it and my mother thought it strangely look like someone made a big scratch on my skin.  
A small piece of hairlock slowly appeared and the clown-thing noticed it, and studied it, while gently holding it with an indexfinger. It mumbled something as it kept staring at my lock, and then at me, slowly pulling my red hoodie to reveal my face. It’s eyes slowly turns babyblue color and grinned a devilish crooked smile and mumbled a word. I think it was a name that I couldn’t hear. Then it pulled something behind it, which I thought was strange, but it showed me a paperboat with a name, S.S Ally. I carefully took the boat and the clown kept grinning at me. Putting a finger on its red lips and made a quiet shush at me, like it’s telling me to be quiet. I watched it letting go of my arm and slowly walking backwards into the dark sewer drain. And dissappeared?!

I just kept staring frozen there, stuck in the drain and still holding the boat that little Georgie was about to show me...


	2. Prolouge prt 2: Soon... You’ll float too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to finish the second part of this prolouge. Phew, but I was so happy to post it. But this is the moment I’m been waiting for.
> 
> I never thought it was so hard to write Pennywise’s character down, but I did tried my best as I learned more about his charateristic traits. :)
> 
> Oh I finally learned how to use this typing system now, and can finally add everything I worked so hard to write.  
> And thank you for the kudos that I never expected to happen! 3 kudos is a good start and so many viewers!? And one made a bookmark which I never imagine that my story will have such notice? Thank you again for all, it made me so happy enough to continue this story. :D
> 
> And... there might be reference from the 1990 miniseries, but a improvised one. ;)
> 
> And also, I almost forgot that short part where there was a funaral. I was thinking about the miniseries, but I soon remembered that Georgie was still missing. XD
> 
> Note: IT will be called It/He in this part.

***Five weeks after Georgie’s dissappearence***

**“Dear Diary...”**

I was sitting on the dining table and just stared at nothing as I was waiting for my mother to get ready for the funeral. Even though we have to be on church 4 pm, my mother insisted that we have to get there early to condule Mrs. Denbrough.  
My mom just got home from a hospital a bit far from Derry, but she worked as a midwife in the hospital’s birth clinic. She got permission from her boss as her collegues knew how close she and Mrs. Denbrough was and how important it is to be there and comfort the family’s grief.  
“Alright Sweetie, I’m ready!” my mother called after me and I got up from my boredom. I made sure I remembered to give enough food and water to my pet turtle, Alan. Also the same to my kitten, Mildred. She was Georgie’s favorite kitty and even took good care of her, when I was away and performing a small theatre performance in England. I really missed there moment, but I really need to concentrate on going to Derry’s only church.  
My mother was waiting patiently at the car as I got my black jacket on my way. Gosh, I really hates the rain. Simply reminding me of Georgie’s...  
It has been five weeks since Georgie dissappeared. And today, the funeral was taking place in a rainy Novenmber day. I used to think that every day is the same despite what season you are in. And I still does when the autumn soon is over. As I sat in the car and my started started to drive, I sat and was thinking about the event from five weeks ago.  
I remembered that I saw Georgie by the street, playing with his paperboat and called my name. He showed me his boat, S.S Georgie, but then... my memories got hazed after that. All I remembered is that I was in a hospital bed with my mom beside me. She was scared, but relieved that I was okay. She explained Miss Gardner saw me sitting on the road and there was a bloody puddle by the storm drain. She also told me that I started to hyperventilate and shaking like I was having a seizure. And that I was breathing heavyly, so Miss Gardner has to call my mom from the hospital. I nodded understandable, but I knew what she meant... I even asked what happened to Georgie last time I saw him and she explained to me that Georgie has been missing for a few day. And the police was already investigating.  
She also told me that I was in a coma, which took me in surprise, but I was lucky enough to wake up from that state. And also... my panic attacks. My mom felt ashamed that she broke our promise and she have to tell them, but I didn’t blame her for that. We all knew the townfolk will find out someday as they love to gossip just to get something out of their boring daily routines. But the kind doctor promised to keep it between us, but I have to come every wednesday for check-in. As I nodded understanding, she told me that everything’s gonna be okay. Until a nurse knocked the door and said I have four visiters today. I was so happy to see Bill along with Stanley, Richie and Eddie. My only friends.  
I also remembered they gave a big bouquet of flowers and Richie’s bad joking about how they’ll miss their little “ _Princess_ ”. Even I smiled by this silly nickname. And from that day on, I decided to tell my friends about my panic attacks, which came as a shock to them, but as Bill always says, “ _Losers always stick together._ ”

My mom and I just arrived to Neibolt Street Church House. And ironicly enough, it was just a few houses from the abandoned house. It just gave me the creeps by thinking of many rumors, I’ve heard from my only female friend. But... I always let my curiousity and my love for finding interesting treasures get to me.  
Stan’s dad was in charge for the preperations. We were soon greeted by Bill and his parent as they’re just arrived. “Dee. Thank you for coming,” I heard Mrs Denbrough almost weeping, but seems thankful to see my mom as they hugged, but also hugged me. Bill’s dad gave me a shake and then he shake his hand to my mom. He didn’t say much after what happened, but I could see he too was thankful for having mom here. As I heard them talking to each other.

_“I hope you don’t mind we’re cutting the speech. You know how much it effected Sharon. But I’m glad you can be here to comfort her, and you know how much she needs you, Delia.”_

_“No problem, Zach. I’ll be delighted to stay by her side. But she need to heal her wounds...”_

I looked at Bill, who just stared at the asphalt. But I confronted him to break the silence. “Hi...” I said. He looked up at me and said hi too, then he smiled which I was happy to see. “Your hair has grown a bit...” he said with a awkward smile. “It really suits you...”  
I played nervously with my hair (that only goes half of my neck...), tried to hide my blushed cheeks, as it constantly is visible on my pale skin. Sure, I used to have short hair, cause I wasn’t exactly girly like my friend was. And I looked more like a boy as the girls, especially Greta Keene in my school always bullied me for my tomboyish appearence. But I Iiked to do boy stuff and that’s the reason, why the boys likes to hang out with me. My mom was thrilled when I told her that I decided to let my hair grow. Although I really hated it, but I thought I should at least make a change as I knew my body changes after I got my... you-know-what.  
I smiled like a goofball, but I could see Bill was too distracted by the loss. “Let’s... head inside.” I said awkwardly. Bill nodded and we both went inside the church.

I’ll spare the details as the speech only went not more than a half-hour and half of the townfolk condules Bill’s parents for this emotional memorial...  
Did I say funeral before? Well, sorry for the misunderstanding. But it was a short memorial of Georgie. You see, only one week ago, as the police investigates the case, one of the officiers found a ripped yellow fabric in the Barrens. It was confirmed by the police that Georgie might have slip into the sewer system and possibly swept somewhere in the Barrens. Or at least they have a theory about his dissappearence. There was a slight bits of hope for Bill and his parents that they finally found a clue, that could lead to Georgie. But suddenly, they just stopped the investigation. And I found it pretty peculier that they found a clue to finally crack this case in this cycle of the missing children, and suddenly they just announces his case closed?!  
Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough was devistated, especially Mrs. D, but my amazing mom got this amazing idea that they should arrange a memorial speech for their son, as a reminder of there always will be hope and something about to bless the poor children who dissappeared both the past and present.

So I guess here we are now. It was emotional, but beautiful when my mom made the speech.

I think I’ll stop here now. But I promised I’ll write to you if I’m feeling down and need a my amazing listener. See you soon.

_Sincerly, Amelie_

* * *

After Amelie finally finished writing in, she closed her beloved diary and tried to find her mom. She want to let her know that Bill and his parents will give her a ride home. As she spotted her outside, she suddenly noticed Sheriff Bowers talking to her mom. He was the one who investigated Georgie’s case. And appearently the one who announces his case closed. She really couldn’t stand him as he was rude and selfish, especially the father of this asshole, Henry Bowers.  
But one thing, she didn’t understand is, that he just came to the memorial speech uninvited. Well, some of the townfolk was invited, but only close relatives and friends. She still don’t understand why, but she has a slightest idea. As she got closer to her mom, she heard the sheriff say something, that made her spines cringe.

“So, I was wondering... since you were alone and all...if you’re free, we could... have a nice dinner...”

She made a fake cough to get their attention. The sheriff seems annoyed by her present, while her mom smiles happyly to see me, and she smiled back. She really hates when Henry’s dad tries to woo his ways to my mom. She was disgusted by it, but I felt disgusted because he knew my dad when they were classmates here in Derry. And ever since her father died from a accident, the sheriff started to get her mom’s attention, almost making him a creepy stalker.  
But her dear mother, Delia was a devoted and somehow cliched wife who always stayed fateful to her husband. As Amelie knew, they shared a big passion for art and theatre, and was the only cause that matchmaked them into love.  
Delia declined Oscar (the sheriff’s name) his offer and told him that she has a strict night shift, and she mustn’t be late tonight. Mr Bowers nodded understanding and wished her a good evening. He took a good glimpse at Amelie, which she found the familiar creepy way, Henry used to stare at her. He gave her a friendly smile before walking past her towards his police car. She signhed relieved. She saw her mom smiling at her and laid her gentle hand on her daughter’s cheek.  
“I need to go now. Will you be alright being home alone?” her mother asked corcerned. She did give her permission to stay at Bill’s house for company, but Amelie told her that she would be alright. Her mother smiled and kissed her forhead before she got into her car and drove. Amelie waved to her mother until her car is gone. She heard Sharon calling for her and went to their car. But as she took a quick glimpse at the car window, she felt her heart pound faster. Her eyes were wide open as she saw the woman standing across the street. She seems familiar and her appearence were stramgely the same as her. The woman were starring directly at her with tears falling on her cheeks, but... they were golden?!  
Bill shook her shoulder and she was startled. “Are you okay?” he asked. But as she turned back at window, the stranger was gone!

“No... I’m fine...” she said hesitant as Bill’s father started the car...

***

Amelie sat on the dining table and was drinking hot milk. She don’t usually drink milk at night, but she just couldn’t sleep. And she felt her stomach ache. It must be the meatballs, Mrs. Denbrough recently made for dinner. After they got home, Bill’s mother offered her to stay for dinner, and Amelie just couldn’t politely decline as she still could see grief in her eyes. So she stayed for dinner and Mrs. Denbrough started to be very clingy and asks many questions as they were eating. Bill’s dad didn’t say much, but she noticed Bill didn’t take a bite of his food. So she began to act quickly to cheer him up. She asked him if he would like to learn more tricks for his hamster. Bill was hesitant by her offer, but said yes. They thanked for the meal before heading towards his bedroom. But she noticed Mrs. Denbrough with the sad expression despite her fake smile and felt a bit guilty.  
After a few long hour, after Amelie showed and taught her new trick for his hamster, she and Bill just sat on his bed in silence. Amelie has never seen him so quiet, not even a single stutter came out of his mouth. She tried to make a conversation, but he was still quiet, so she gave up. _“This is all my fault...”_ she heard him say these words, which actually caught her in surprise. He soon admitted that he was never sick that day and how irrisponsible he was for letting Georgie go outside. She could see his eyes shine as he started to cry. Amelie was holding his shoulder and hugged him to comfort him. Bill hugged her back and he cried more on her shoulder. As they sat and griefed together, Amelie felt sorry for her friend. She missed Georgie too, but... it’s not the same as-  
“Bill... I know how hard it is to lose someone dear...” she mumbled, hoping it would comfort him as he kept sobbing. Amelie pats on his back as she said the last words; “Especially losing a brother.”  
Bill looked at her in confusion. He asked her what she meant, confused by her common subject. It was that moment, she decided to tell him her biggest secret. A secret that no one knew besides her mother and brother.

“ _I once... have a little brother-_ “

Amelie felt a big lump in her throat as she remembered. She don’t know if her decision was the bravest or the dumbest thing, she ever did. But at least Bill did promise to keep her secret from their friends. She guess he must feel not so alome as they now have one thing in common.  
As she was done washing the cup, she let out a big sigh and pats on her little round belly. She felt a bit better and the ache was completely gone. She really lost her appitite after the first bite of these meatballs. She walked out from the kitchen and stared at the living room. She really missed her big brother, Liam. He was funny to have company with, but he couldn’t come to the memorial because of his first lections in college. But at least he sends his regards to Mrs. Denbrough. She notices the TV was on, which she surprisely didn’t realize. She felt annoyed by this stupid show featuring a young woman with a bunch of kids behind her. She took the remote control and turned it off as she has enough of it. Amelie never liked this kid show or whatever the adults watches as she was weirded out by just watching it in one second. She never understand why people would watch the same show over and over again. At least her mother shared the same opinion and was only interested in reading books or newspapers. Sometimes listening on the radio.  
Amelie went upstairs towards her bedroom, but stopped by her father’s old office. It has been four years since her father died by this tragic accident. Six years after her family have lost her baby brother. It was also the same faithful day, where her grandfather died by heart attack and the house they lived in now, belongs to them in his will. It was meant for her father, but since he’s dead now, the only family members was left to her, her mother and Liam.  
The office was the only memory of her father. He loved to craft something creative, no matter what material he uses. And sometimes he reherses to his performances in there. No one has ever stepped inside the office, not even her mother would dare to open the door. Speaking of which, it hasn’t been open since...  
Amelie shook her head and went to her room. She smiled when she saw her kitten sitting patiently on her bed. “Did you miss me, Milly?” she asked and pets on her tiny head. Milly, short for Mildred, meowed and rubbed her tiny head on Amelie’s palm. The small kitten stared desprately at her. The kitten has different eye colors, just like Amelie’s, but Milly have grayish blue on her right and the dark hazel on the left. Which was also the reason why Amelie choose her, when she adopted her in the animal shelter.  
Milly started to rull on her back and meowed innocently. But Amelie tickled on her belly and Milly bites and clawed on her fingers with predatoric instinct. But it didn’t hurt Amelie, as she kept tickle her kitten with a mischivious smug smile. “I already fed you, you silly kitty.” she said teasing. But Milly kept biting gently, she looks so cute when she didn’t get what she wants. Amelie finally decided to give her kitten a snack as she took her small bag of treats and gave it to Milly. “Now go back to sleep, you little scramp.” she said as she took her from her bed to the floor.  
Milly stared at her with joy and licked the tip of her indexfinger, and already went inside her little bed that looked like a tiny house. Amelie rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t resist the cuteness. She wasn’t ready to go to her bed, but instead wanted to check on her small tortoise pet named Alan. He was already asleep and she made sure he has enough food and water till next morning. She thought of sketching or painting on her sketchbook, but she didn’t feel inspired and just stared at her desk. She felt bored now and stared at the paperboat on her desk. Georgie gave it to her before he went missing. Although, she didn’t quite remember excatly when she got the boat. Her memories were still blurry as she wasn’t sure if Georgie gave her the boat before or after?  
She started to fumble something between her collarbone. She always wore a silver necklacechain where a ring was hanging on. It was a silver ring with a opal stone. The rarest stone that anyone wished to have. It belonged to her grandmother whom she loved the most. Probably because she shared the same hair color as hers, but her eyes were just hazel brown and so was her eyebrows. But she did feel connected to her grandma. She remebered one time, she didn’t talk much, when she asks her something, but she look at her with kind eyes, like she was actually speaking. Sometimes she hums with her lullaby. Quite strange indeed, but this ring was the only thing, she’ll ever remember her. She smiled by this happy memory, and then she looked down at the green ribbon on her wrist. She remembered, her grandmother used to tell her this story called “The Girl with the Red Ribbon”. And her grandmother seemed very exciting, when there’s bedtime stories and she always tells the same story. She admitted that it did scare her a bit, but she really admired this tale so much, that it inspired her to make her own one and wear a green ribbon on her wrist, just to try something new. And her friends would always ask her, why she wore the same old thing, but she gave them the same answer; **It’s a secret**.  
Her grandmother also wore a ribbon on her neck, but the color was red as blood. But it did give her a strange vibe, that her grandmother might have a hidden secret and took it in her grave after her mysterious death, just like the story - well almost. She even never speaks much about her childhood, as if there was something, she never wanted to talk about.  
Amelie stared at her wrist in long minutes. And just like her grandmother’s mysterious past, she also hides a secret. Besides having a baby brother, something darker was hidden inside the ribbon. She lifted a bit, but stopped as she recalls the angry voice of the person she hated most. She recalls the abusive voices of her grandfa-  
Suddenly she heard the loudest noise, that made her jump out of her bed. The loud banging noise was coming from her new paint stand. She stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards it. There are something hidden behind the short curtain, but she was too nervous to see where or what this noise was coming from. She carefully grabs the curtain with wary eyes. She almost holds her breath when she pulled it out. She sighed relived. Behind the white curtain, there was portrait of Georgie on the paint stand. He looks so happy with his boyish smile. She painted it as a birthday present, he was really happy for her present. But through Georgie’s dissappearence, Mrs. Denbrough gave the portrait back without saying any words, but Amelie already knew why. She took the portrait in her eye-level and stared intensely at it. It has so many memories of a happy Georgie with his happy family, even remembering their usual picnic on a April day. She haven’t enough grief to hold onto the last moment with Georgie. Not enough to move on, as her mother once told her. She also felt guilt, that she thought was strange. Possibly because she didn’t call for help, when Georgie went missing.  
“Oh Georgie...” she mumbled sad. As she kept staring at the portrait and so does the painted Georgie, but... something caught her in a startled surprise. Georgie winked at her, Amelie was frozen by this sight and throw it without thinking. The painting started to shake with crazy movements until it stopped. Georgie’s portrait started to melt and turns into a waterpaint has gone wrong. But Amelie used oilpaint, so that wouldn’t be possible. The paints melted away the bright color from the little boy’s face, eyes and so on. Af if it was wiping all the happy colorful aura from a happy little boy. But the watering paint didn’t hit the floor and dissappeared out of nowhere. Only to replace a grayish colorscheme that described the boring, but a sorrowful aura. And a decaded corspe of Georgie was replaced instead of a little kid filled with joy. His face seemed withered and has no sign of pale flesh colors. His eyes was white like there was no life in them and the teeth was rotten and filled with maggots. It began to pour blood by the edge of the canvas as the blood started to spread on the floor. Amelie kept staring at the bloody portrait. The decaded Georgie smiled wider and started to giggle that sounds like Georgie’s. Amelie picked the painting up and quickly threw it in her closet before closing it with a loud bang. She don’t know why she does that, but fortunately the laugh stopped and there was a silence.  
Amelie made some slow movements to open the closet door and peeked inside. It was pretty dark inside, which was extremely strange in her mind. Maybe she was imagining things due to sorrow. She was about to close it, until she heard something rattle in the closet, and saw something red. She got more curious and opened the closet door for at bit and saw there was a red ballon in her closet, only for a bit, but something jumped out of her closet, almost screaming at her. She screamed and was landing on the wooden floor. She breaths heavyly, feeling her panic attack choking her as she was staring frighten at the form, that scared her. This thing’s form was a clown who was kneeling a few inches from her. The clown’s left arm was balancing on the floor to support its weight, while the right arm was resting on the bending knee. The clown smiles at her with drools dripping from the red lips on its toothy grin. Amelie was in mix of speechless and horrified, (did she smell popcorn and caramelized apple?). She flinchs a bit, when the strange-looking clown was about to stand up and was shaking like he/it was having a seizure. But when the clown stopped, it stared at her with zeal eyes. She made a quick observation on this clown who wore a gray/silver silk clown costume with puffy shouldersleeves while the armlength was ruffle straight and has loose wristsleeves, and wore pure white gloves, orange pompoms and a white collar ruff. It looked vintage, almost in victorian style. His hair was smoothly wavy and ginger too, very unusual for ordinary clowns, and has a small curly lock on his head. She also notices that it has ringing bells on the red strings when it was shaking, both on the wrist and on the legs with a puffy and ruffled pantaloon. He wore boots with red pom.  
But she quickly scoots and made eye contact who still smiled at her, snarling hungrily. His face was chalkwhite with scarlet red lips and the lines that goes from his lips to over his brows. But the face seemed more babyish than a adult face. She actually remembered, she has seen this one before. But where?

 _“What’s wrong, Ally? Clown got your tongue?”_ The clown asked with a mocking tone, but melodious. Amelie was frozen like a scared deer. How did this clown know her name? Actually, her nickname. _“Don’t you wanna say hello to the clown? Eveyone loves clowns and they likes ballons.”_  
Amelie was just staring wary at him, watching him giggle. He made a wide grin like the Cheshire Cat, when it said, _“-they float and you will float too, Little Princess!”_  
The clown started to walk towards her, almost waltzing. Amelie crawled behind, trying to get away from this clown abomination or whatever it supposed to be. “Stay back!” she screamed and grabs some toys or anything else to make this weird clown go away. But the clown just laughed with a delirious devil-smile as he got closer. He impersonates her scared expression and making mocking crys. He stops and fake cried as he mumbled something like no one wants to play with him. Amelie was comepletely silent in fear and was waiting for the worst. The clown went silence for a moment, but quickly jumped towards her as she also jumped with a frighting look and her heart went faster though her thorax. She tried to slip his grip off and tried her best to defend herself, but the clown held her arm tighter, almost making rough bruises as he taunted her with fake cries and moans. His mouth was dripping with saliva as he was staring animalistic at her. A predator preying on it’s defendless prey.

_“Tasty, tasty beautiful fear!”_

She gasps, when the clown predator exposed fangs. He opened his maw, revealing that there’s around thousand fangs and was about gobble her up. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in fear. “This is it... Is this how I’m gonna die?” she thought to herself as she felt tears running down on her cheeks and on her mouth tasting the salty tears-

_***phbbbbbbbbbbbbbbtttttttttttt*** _

As she thought it’ll be over soon, she opened her eyes, only to see the weird/scary looking clown making a big fart noise she ever have heard on her small biceps. She stared at him with a confused face as he stopped and laughed hysterically.

“Ohohoho! You should see your face!~” he laughed and imitating her screams and cries. Amelie was completely dumbfounded. But the clown stopped and stare directly into her eyes, like it was sucking her soul out. He moved a bit closer and she flinched as he started to sniff on her neck. She felt the coldness from the clown’s nose and plump lips, like a corpse. She could also smell the sweet scent of candyfloss in a carneval. There was also a bitter smell of something rotten, but not so bad.  
When the clown stopped sniffing, it snarls with satisfaction and opened its eyes. It’s gaze was on the necklace, where her grandmother’s ring was. He lifted gentlely with one indexfinger and... chuckled?  
“Oh ho ho, I knew it was you when I smell you.” the strange clown said and smiled crooked. Amelie was about to ask him, why he was so interested in her granny’s ring, but was still confused by that, having no idea what this horrific freak was rambling about. But he tsked at her, saying that’s not very nice to say such things. Amelie was in shock. It was like electricy running through her nerve system. Can he read her thought!?

“Oh, how rude of me. I’ve never get to tell you my name...” he said and told her his name, “I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown.” he said in singing, while shaking his head. “But you are so rude not to recognize me.” he exclaimed in strict tone.

_“But... I can make it an exception. I can’t stay mad at you, when you’re looking at me with these beautiful eyes.~”_

Amelie was still dumbfounded. She was completely speechless and need to progress the way he was talking to her. As if he knew her. But she haven’t seen this killer clown until Georgie went... Georgie...  
She felt goosebumps with guilty fear crawling on her skin. She started to tremple as she almost remembered the day, Georgie went missing. But her memories were still hazy. Could this clown maybe have kidnapped Georgie?  
“Oh, you shall not worry about little Georgie.” The clown giggled like a mischivous child. He reached his big hand on her cheek and pets softly, Amelie sat there frozen. But... this feeling felt familiar. She saw it smirk and mumbles in sweet-nothing words. And a name so soft that she couldn’t make out what he said.

“He’s floating with others in peace, little one.” it crooned softly and lets go of her cheek. He leaned in and taps one finger on the tip of her nose, leaving Amelie more confused than ever. He gave her a wide grin before he crackled in laughter to reveal his bunnylike buckteeth.

_“And before I go to my long rest, I’ll come to gather my sweet little princess and make you float.”_

Amelie couldn’t control herself as she still trembled and felt more scared, the clown looked amused by her fearing feelings, like it entertained itself for her being scared. A red ballon showed up at nowhere, right in front of her face. She could still hear the clown’s horrified laughter, dissappearing behind the balloon.

_“Soon... you’ll float too.”_

The balloon popped and made her startle. The clown was gone. Amelie sighed in relief. She looked around and saw her room was in perfect state. And her toys was placed to their original place. Was she imagining things? She glances at the closet and felt a naucious paranoia unknownly to her as she saw Georgie’s portrait inside the closet...

_**Unfortunately, after the event... her memories started to fade away and she forgot the day, she met a cosmic entity called Pennywise the Dancing Clown...**_

* * *

_For 162 years, I dreamt of her._

_How I craved her._

_Oh, how I missed her..._

_Through the eons of my existence, living alongside with that stupid old turtle and the “Other”. As if it’s not the worse thing to have my foolish `brother’ babbling about how beautiful the worlds are, finding a new world outside of Macroverse was the worst experience I ever had._

_After my arrival to my new home called Earth. I spent my first days devouring new living things as it was pleasently satisfied, but it didn’t complete my hunger. So I went early on my first hibernation here and slept painfully, waiting for something to happen._  
_First humans came to my territory, it was wonderful to finally taste beautiful fears as I devoured my first humans. I observes their movement, exploring new emotions, esspecially their appitizing fears and miserable sorrows and shameful sins. Even their disgusting aftertastes called happiness. And that stupid turtle still annoyed me._  
_Despite that, I have it all, but... I felt empty for not satisfying my everlasting hunger._

_I thought I haven’t eaten enough to my next hibernation. Until I met `her’_

_She was a strange little thing indeed, but she was very special the day I laid eyes on her. I took quick notice that she wasn’t any oblivious stupid humans in this little feeding stock called Derry. But... I could feel a new hunger inside me as I observed her daily routines. How much I craved to set my teeth on her soft throat._

_But one faithful day, I discovered she was more special than I thought. I could feel the anger increasing inside her. Her hatred for those who deceives her. It made me zeal of all excitement, that I have to keep her for myself. As my new little pet._

_She may be stubborn and prideful for a quiet mouse, but what a obedient and devoted litte thing she was. She was so perfect for me as I learned more about her. It made me want her even more. Not because I want to eat her and taste her delicious fears like I used to. I was learning more emotions that I never thought I’ll ever experience, but I became more attached to her as I experiences that yucky feeling called... Affection._

_I was devastated when she was gone. But... I found her again and it made me glee of zeal._

_Of course, it was unexpected as she showed up, when I was about to gobble juicy Georgie, and it didn’t go as I predicted. I couldn’t deny that my little mouse is so unpredictable, but... it wasn’t supposed to happen! Even if she wasn’t in complete control like I did to the little townfolk. But she was a witness and I had to get rid of her. But I also smelled a scent I haven’t smell in my 27th years. She smelled just like her! I remembered the sweet scent of creamy vanilla and strawberries. I can even smell the rousing edelweiss that made me madly exciting. Even better, when I saw the same mark I left on her years ago, I knew I found her. And she looks just like her!_  
_What a coincidence! I found a perfect match! Unlike the first useless human, she has the same features as her, even her child-like facial feature was almost the same match. And her beautiful eyes... oh how I missed to stare into these gorgeous orbs._  
_She would be a perfect vessel for my sweet little one to revive from death. I will bring her back, even she stubbornly refused it before her last breath. But must I remind her that she belongs to me. And I will get what’s mine!_

_My beloved little pet..._

_My sweet A....e_

_She will return to me, oh yes she will!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Penny mean at the end?
> 
> What plans has IT for Amelie? And what does it mean by “She will return to me?”
> 
> I don’t want to spoil too much, just a short insight of more unexplained secrets that Amelie and the Losers soon will come to learn...
> 
> Oh, almost forgot one thing. Check on my Wattpad story with the same story, just with more graphic pictures in it: https://www.wattpad.com/story/213770028-it-haunting-obsession


	3. Summer Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, a third chapter is finally updated. I made some corrections and added some changes on the second chapter lately. And I’ll warn you, there will be some swears in it. 
> 
> But interesting things will happen somewhere later. Amd some tiny ship spoilers that you may figure out. ;D  
> And I may read some other fanfics based on Loser-oc’s that I would found some inspirations, but it’s my own words. And improved scenarios.
> 
> Note: While the boys are thirteens and their classroom is 7th grade, Amelie is one younger as explained in the first chapter, so she’s in 6th grade. (Not sure, if that’s how it works in USA, but let’s just pretend they have it in their school. ;-) )

_Oh R..... It’s so beautiful! I love it._

_Promise me, we’ll never be apart. No matter what they all say._

_I p..mi..e-_

_I l..e y.. .l..e_

_I ..ve. ..u ..oo, ...ob_

**_Soon... You’ll float too._ **

* * *

Amelie woke up from and panted heavily. She just had the strangest dream that even she couldn’t describe. And the strangest thing is, that everytime she sleeps and have the same dream over and over again, but when she wakes up... she just couldn’t remember what she dreamt of.  
Her alarm clock started to beep loud and she pressed carefully at the button. She got up from her bed and strecthes her sore muscles. Today is the last day of school. And today is a fresh start of a summer break. No homeworks and finally relax from a stressful year. And spending time with the Losers.  
As much as she was exciting to spend her summer with her friends, there’s still bullies who tried to ruin their moments by having a memoriable summer break. Only Henry Bowers and his stupid gang will ruin such things, just like every school days or holidays.

Amelie sighed and went to her closet to find a white shirt, she took dress shirt that is too big, she puts it on and rolled the long sleeves to her elbows. It once belongs to her father...  
She puts a lightblue overalls and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her short hair. She studied it at bit and was impressed that she didn’t notice how fast her hair grew. Only over her shoulder. She heard her mother call her for breakfast. She quickly went back to her room to gether bag. She said her farewells to her kitten and pet turtle as she puts her schoolbag.

“ _Time to face the music..._ ” she thought to herself before leaving...

* * *

_**June, 1989** _

When the schoolbell rings, the students from each class rushed out. Some screamed happily for finally have a break and enjoyed their rest in summer vacation. Amelie’s classroom was already emptied after her classmates rushed out in excitement. She carefully packed her books in her bag as a few last student wished her a happy summer. One asked her if she’s coming to practice today, which she responded with a yes. She knew some of them from the ballet practice. She waved them goodbye after they left. Her smile fell into a frown and took her bag to leave her classroom. But as she was about to leave, her art teacher called for her name.

“Miss Franks, do you have a minute?” Miss Jenkins asked with formality.

Amelie sighed, trying to hide her irritation and followed with to the art class. Inside the art class, Miss Jenkins started to babble endlessly about what a talent she has and ya da ya da. She really liked her teacher and her positive compliments on her art skills, but sometimes she can be boring with her endless talk of her art taste and not always her favorite teacher. But a she stopped talking, she made a small half-smile.

“... I know you’re passionate in your hobbies, but I really mean it.” she said low like she was mumbling. Amelie made a awkward smile as she knew what she’s gonna say. And she said the same sentence over and over again. “... I really meant that you have a bright future with your paintings. You have the most unique passion in art. I could see it in your eyes and I’m sure you’ll be a great artist if you just let youself reconsider this opportunity.” she said like she was pleading.  
She has been bugging her with this plea for almost half of her school years. She knows she has a great talent in painting and has good grades, even in every lectures. But as she felt her teacher kept pushing her of consider her choice of career, it was almost like she wanted to take that chance, that her teacher couldn’t have. She was a great teacher, yes. And all teachers loved her ambitions that her classmates teasingly called her teacher’s pet. But not all other students were happy for that attention. Especially Greta Keene, the stuck-up brat with popular girl-stereotype.  
But Amelie has a another dream that made it her main goal; To become a well-known _ballerina_ in every theatres.

“I know you tried to make me pursue my hobby, but I can’t throw away my dreams that have been my lifegoal since I was a kid.” she proclaimed politelyand gave her teacher a smile. Miss Jenkins stared at her blankly, which made Amelie a bit uncomfortable, but continued, “You have been very inspiring and taught us to never give up our dreams and all other stuff. But I can’t live up to your expectations... and I certainly don’t want to give up my dream to become a ballerina...”  
Miss Jenkins smiled and nodded understandable, but Amelie knew she was dissapointed. The teacher let her go, but told her that if she reconsidered, she will always be here.

“Have a nice summer, Miss Franks.” Miss Jenkins said and gives her a smile.

“You too, Miss Jenkins.” Amelie answered and waved to her teacher. Miss Jenkis waved back with small movements. Now she can finally find her friends as she tried her best push others to find them, it didn’t take long enough to spot them, waiting outside from their classroom and was talking.

But she soon notices someone familiar. Across a crowd of kids, there was a girl with beautiful red long hair. Her hair was over her shoulder and wore a navyblue dress with small white flowers. Amelie didn’t know her much, but they did used to talk as they shared the same bullying and hatred to stupid Greta. She called her name and waved at her. The girl notices her, but just kept walking. Amelie wondered why she didn’t say hi, but she hopes the girl is okay...

“Where have you been, slowpoke!?” a boy with big rectangular glasses scolded at her. He believed that he is the biggest and greatest comedian, but his jokes are terrible. And talks too much with his trashy mouth. This mouthy freak’s name is Richie.

“Well, I’m sorry for being more popular among teachers than you, Trashmouth.” she teased and poked the tip of his glasses. Richie rolled his eyes, but smirked as he made many stupid jokes of being teacher’s pet. Amelie teased back that she’ll be the teacher’s pet than kissing a hunky trashy loser, which made him laugh. “Well, at least I’ll get that kiss some day, Kitten.” he teased and gave her a wink. Amelie just pushed him and laughed.

“Shut up, Richie! Don’t call her that!” another boy said aggressive at Richie and inhaled with his inhaler in offense. He wore a pink shirt and had a fannypack. He has a weird obsession with his inhaler. This health-hysterical boy is Eddie. He’s very small compared to Richie, but was the same height as Amelie. “Oh don’t be sad, Eddie Spaghetti. We can share, when I get my charms into Kitten’s pants.” Richie said sarcasmly, thinking he was so funny and tousles on his hair, Eddie got annoyed and told him to not call him. Amelie just laughed at them fighting like a married old couple. And as for “Kitten”... besides Ally and Princess (once she played Snow White in a school balletperformance, Richie starts to call her that nickname), Richie adopted it from Mildred, as she and her kitten shares the similarities, but also thought it looked creepy and strangely cute at the same time. Amelie used to hate that nickname as much as Princess, but she got used to it.  
She interrupted them by asking where Bill is. But before they could answer, Bill came out from the room. “H-hey Ally.” he said, smiling friendly at her. Amelie felt a bit nervous when she’s around him, as she almost stuttered hi to him. Richie made a silly comment of them being lovebirds and they would make a cute couple of losers.  
“Beep beep, Richie.” Amelie told him off with the famous phrase. But Richie just teased them with kissy smoothes at them. Eddie’s eyes seems lost and fumbles his fannypack. Bill told him to shut up as they laughed, except for Eddie. “R-ready to go?” he asked the losers and they said yes as they walks towards the crowd. Amelie asked Eddie what they were talking earlier, and his quiet attitude changes completely into this adorable talkative dork. He said they were talking about Stan’s Bar Mitzvah. Amelie heard Stan mention it earlier and asked with interest what this bar mitzvah does, even she could have ask Stan about it, but she could see in Eddie that he seems pretty engaged when she was asking him a question, other than endless talk about health and safety.

“It’s this church full of jews, right? And Stan has to take this super Jewy test.”

“But, how does it work?” Bill asked. “They slices the tip of his dick off.” Eddie stated the fact out, leaving Bill and Amelie completely stunned. “Then Stan will have nothing left!?” Richie exclaimed with confusing looks behind his glasses. “It’s true.” Eddie pipped up, breaking the group in a fit of giggles.  
“That can’t be true? Why did he invite us, if this is going to be something from a terrible horror show?” Amelie asked jokingly, which made the boys chuckle by the thought.  
“Then it’s a good thing, he’s inviting you. Perhaps you’ll be dancing as the ghost of Bloody Mary.” Richie jokes and made ghoul sounds, where Amelie just stick her tongue out.

“Hey guys! Wait up!” They heard Stan calling as he runs towards them. He grabbed both hands on Bill and Amelie’s shoulder. Amelie said hi and smiles to him. He said hi too, giving her a shy smile, which she finds pretty cute. Now the Loser’s Club are together now. A group of outcast who kids viewed them as weird or different from their perspective. And the reason why Amelie feels so safe and acceptable in their side. And... with Bill, acting like the leader of the group... she wouldn’t deny that she might have a small crush on him...

“Hey Stan, what happen at a bar mitzvah anyways? They says they slices the tip of your d-d-dick off?” Bill asked to Stan, who just stared puzzled at him.  
“Yeah. I think the rabbi’s gonna pull down your pant, turn to the crowd and say, `Where’s the deef!?’” Richie interrupted them with a bad joke, making others laugh. Amelie told him to shut up, “Stop being such a dick to Stan. He’s way better friend than any of you.” Amelie said, defending Stan despite her chuckle. Stan smiled at her.

“At Bar Mitzvah, I read from the Torah.” Stan explained, “-and then I make a speech, and suddenly I become a man.”

“I could think of funner ways to become a man, am I right Princess?” Richie asked to Amelie, but she just rolled her eyes.  
“More fun, you mean.” Stan corrected him, not noticing his friends’s change from cheery looks to scared eyes and frowns until they walked past the cause. “Oh shit...” Eddie mumbled.  
There was Henry Bowers, the biggest bully in Derry High School. Leaning on a wall, staring following with sharp eyes at them. And by his side, there is Patrick Hockstetter. The lanky teenager with a mind of a psyco. And the only one, that Amelie feared the most than Henry. Along with them, stood Victor Criss and Reginald `Belch’ Higgins, just two boys who just went along with the leader, known as `Henry Bowers’ Gang’.  
As they passed them, Amelie tried to ignore Patrick’s creepy eyes as he licked on his lips at her and her friends, she notices Eddie flinch as she switchs places, next to Stan and took his hand with a protective grip. Eddie gave her a thankful smile.  
“Think they’ll sign my yearbook?” Richie questioned to them as he was quoting a imaginary quote one of the gang might sign, “Dear Richie, sorry for taking a hot steaming dump in your backpack last March. Have a great summer.”  
They chuckled by this weird, but funny quote as Stan got his shoulder bumped by Greta Keene with a angry look. Amelie notices that as she shouted back to her, “Watch where you’re going, pigsnout!”. Greta ignored her, but gave her a evil look before leaving them. Amelie made a frustruated fart noise as they were walking downstairs.  
“You know she’s still hated after the cupcake incident last year,” Stan reminded her, but Amelie just brushed it off, “She got what she deserves.” she just said, but smiled with a triumph smile. Then, Richie interrupted, heard what they were talking about, “Yeah, remember how freaked out she was, when Princess noted that she might have accidently switch between buttercream and her `science project’.”  
The outcast group started to laugh, remembering how Amelie tricked Greta and her girl friends into thinking that they might have eaten her pet turtle’s `goo’ and was so disgusted by it, that they never came to school the next day.  
Eddie did feel disgusted by it, asking her if it’s really true. But Amelie reassured him, that she just added more salt on the cream, and that she would thank her mom’s old books from her university for getting this idea. Eddie just chuckled awkwardly.  
As they went outside the school, she and her loser friends stood by some trashcans. They made an agreement that they’ll throw all the books in the can, like a sign for freedom before school. Amelie told them to wait and quickly took her sketchbook and yearbook out. Even a few litterature books, that she liked to keep. Richie gagged and tells her why she wanted to keep them. “Because I like to keep some parts of good times with me.” Amelie just exclaimed. Richie rolled his eyes with annoyence. “If they were ` **so** ’ important to you, then why wouldn’t you tell us why this stupid ribbon on your wrist is important to you too!” Richie pointed at her wrist. Her green ribbon. But Amelie shook her head.

“Oh Trashmouth. Must I always remind you every time, why I have it or what’s beneath it- is a _secret_.”

She raised one finger and tapped on the tip on his nose, leaving him puzzled. Bill said their names to get their attention and reminded them their aggrement. Amelie quickly puts her stuff on the grass and got ready to throw all book in each of the trashcan. Everybody was ready too and waits for Bill’s signal.

“Ready. 1... 2... **3**!”

They began to shake their bags and all books was falling down like a waterfall of books and papers.  
“Best feeling ever!” Stan said, celebrating from the stressful reminder in this year to a fresh summer. “Oh yeah?” Richie questioned, “Try tickling your pickle for the first time.”  
Amelie groaned in disgust. “Richie, you promise no more jokes about your penis.” she pleaded as she was picked her stuff up. “Oh c’mon Ally Dally. You know you can’t deny my smoulder.” Richie teased flirting, almost encouraging himself to make her despise him more, “And I’m still waiting for my prize after I swept you off your feet.” he punctuated his joke and gave her wink that Amelie scoffed and playfully shoves him in response.  
“Hey, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?” Eddie asked, trying to ignore and distracting others from Richie’s stupid joke.

“I start with my training,” Richie answered while adjusted his glasses.

“Wait, what training?” Eddie asked.

“Streetfighter.” Richie just answered.

“Is that how you wanna spend your summer? Inside of a acade?” Eddie said with a confused look.

“Beats spending it inside your mother. Oh!”

Richie raised his hand and expected Stan to give him a high-five, but Stan just took his hand down and groaned with a annoyed look.  
“What if we go to the quarry?” Stan suggested, his eyes met with Amelie’s blue and green eyes before he quickly looked away. “Guys. We have the B-b-barrens.” Bill reminded them. The losers just stared blankly at him, but Amelie placed her hand on his arm, holding gently to show her support. Bill gave her a smile and she smiles back.  
“Right.” Stan just aggred, watching them with a small hint of jealousy. They suddenly heard Eddie say something, that quickly took their attention.

“Betty Ripsom’s mom!”

The four losers turned and saw on the road, a depressed woman was standing, watching anxiously as students lefts the school. The woman was accompanied by two policemen.  
“Is she really expecting to see her come out of that school?” Stan asked in disbelief. “I don’t know...” Eddie replied, “As if Betty Ripsom’s been hiding in home EC for the last few weeks.”  
Amelie sympathized with poor Mrs. Ripsom. Her daughter was her closest friend besides the four boys, and was in ballet classes, where they quickly became friends. And her most loyal scavenger partner. “I heard one of the officers say they were ready to stop searching.” She said, feeling a small anger as it reminded her of Georgie’s searching. The boys knew how close she and Betty were. Even Eddie made a apologetic look, like he felt bad for saying this.  
“You think, they’ll find her?” Stan asked, his words almost cheers Amelie up. “Sure, in a ditch. All decomposed, covered in worms and maggotssmelling like Eddie’s mom’s underwear,” Richie derides his terrible mock towards Eddie. “Shut up! That’s freaking disgusting.” Eddie scoffed in embarrassment.  
“She’s not dead. She’s m-m-missing.” Bill stuttered, reminding them with determined look. “Sorry Bill. She’s missing.” Richie agreed, correcting his opinion and glasses. After a small awkward silence, they quickly moved along from the trashcans. “Y’know, the Barrens aren’t that bad.” Richie implied a bit sarcastic. Behind him, Stan was throwing some paper in the can. Unaware that Patrick slowly crept behold them.

“Who doesn’t love splashing around shitty water?”.

But he got pulled back by Henry who just grab his bag like it was nothing. Richie got flung back into Stan, knocking them both on the ground. Amelie turned her head back, trying to help them. She met Patrick’s eyes as he gave her a poisonous grin, that made her body frozen in fear. He crouched down next to Stan and takes the poor boy’s fallen kippah.

“Nice frisbee, flamer” he taunted with amusement.

“Give it back!” Stan tried desperately to grab it back before Patrick threw the kippah to the oncoming bus as it passed. “Fucking losers.” he crackled in laughter. He got up amd walked closer to Amelie. He still smiled creepily at her as he passed, he puts his sweaty hand roughly on her shoulder. She stayed still, her body was trembling and tried not to whimper in pain. It felt more like a huge bite of a venemous spider, but as he lets go, she felt relieved. She turns around, already forgotten to help Richie and Stan up and saw the large boy, Belch belching right on Eddie’s face, making him gag. She went up to him and comforting him as he kept inhaling his inhaler.  
Bill stared at them, filled with rage and frustration. “Loser.” Henry mumbled and bumped his body at Bill’s arm. Bill had enough of Bower’s bullying and finally stood up to him.

“You s-s-suck, Bowers!” Bill stuttered.

Amelie was a bit shaky, when he bravely talked back. Although it was admirable - it would be their doom. And a awful start in summer break. Amelie took his arm with comfort despite being scared. “Shut up, Bill.” Eddie tried to quiet him. But too late, the older boys stopped. Henry slowly turns around, giving Bill a evil look. “You s-su-su-say something, Buh-buh-buh-billy?” Henry mocked as he slowly approached Billy, giving him and Amelie a wryly smile, “You got a free ride this year cause of your little brother. You can thank your little girlfriend for that.” His eyes pointed at Amelie in disgust before glaring back to Bill. “But ride’s over, Denbrough.”  
He was a bit inches from Bill, standing on his ground. He glared down at the boy until he heard a sound of a police radio that caught him off guard. He looked up amd noticed his father watching wary at them. Henry was almost stift as he nervously took a small step back, his eyes now focused on Bill. “This summer’s gonna be a hurt train.” he threatened to him and glared at his friends behind him, especially the scared and only girl in their group, Amelie could have sworn she heard a low angry sneer from Henry as he kept staring at her, still holding Bill’s arm. “For you and your faggot friends.”  
Henry licked his handpalm, wiping it on the side of Bill’s face. They were leaving the losers alone, for now, and crossed over the street, where Victor was waiting at them. The five losers just stood there, watching them getting into the car. But Henry just stopped by the egde of the car with the door still opened. He turned his head back, glaring back at them. Amelie could feel the sharp evil look, that kept bugging her - even she’s used to his stupid, but scary stare. She felt a small hint af anger boiling into her body as she had enough with all the bullying and crap they’ve been through, even when they were small kids. She lets go of Bill’s arm and took one step, and stood on her ground by the street. Her friends seems startled by this action and her shouting at Henry.

“If you think you’re so tough being a bully, then I hope you just drop dead by the street! Go fuck yourself in Hell!!”

Other student was staring at this unexpected commotion, but was still walking past them. The five losers was in shock by her brave action. Victor and Belch was staring at Henry and Amelie with open jaws and surprised looks. But Henry just kept glaring at her, but it was more sinister. He just jumped into the car, ordering Victor to drive. They drove without any vengeful threats. Amelie quietly panted as if it was a relief to spill her frustration out. But realized what just happened.  
“Holy shit! Did you have any idea what you just did!?” Eddie screamed in a panic state. Despite being impressed by her bravery, but she already sealed their doom. “Now he’s gonna make our lifes worse than death!”  
“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it” Amelie exclaimed in confusion. The three boys just stood there with blank expression, but Richie kept giving her many ridiculous compliments such as a feisty pussycat finally showed her claws and so on. But Stan told him to shut up, which made Richie quiet. Stan puts a hand on her shoulder and actually agreed with her. Bill agrees too and uses the Loser-phase to remind them that they’ll never break the group down. “Ugh. I can s-s-still smell Henry’s d-d-d-disgusting b-breath.” Bill stuttered complaining as the saliva smell still stayed on his face. Amelie stared at him with pity. She took her backbag down and picked a water bottle which she was happy that she decided to take before heading to school. She picked a white handkerchief with small pretty lavender patterns by the edges. “Here, let me.” She said with kind eyes as she dipped the water on the handkerchief and wiped it on his face. Bill seems surprised, but gave her appreciated expression. Amelie smiled as she never thought that her handkerchief would come in handy. A small gift from her grandmother.  
“Thank you.” he said and gave her a warm smile, a brotherly smile as you can say. “You’re welcome.” she said, ignoring Richie’s kissy impressions, but Eddie shoved at his shoulder with irritation, asking him to stop, while Stan rolled his eyes.  
Even as toddlers and up till their preteens, they still cared each other like brother and sister. Amelie still has this feeling that he may not feel the same way, but he was there for her in bad situations, and she was there for him after Georgie. She was like a sister to him, so it was fair that he wanted to act like a brotherfigure to her.  
“I hope he’d go missing.” they heard Richie confessing his hate for Bowers. They were staring at the road, where the Henry Bowers Gang drove off. So did Amelie and Bill too. “He’s probably the one doing it.” Eddie stated nauseously. “Guess it does make sense.” Amelie agreed with Eddie. Despite having a weird feeling that it couldn’t possibly be him...

* * *

Deep beneath Derry’s soil ground, further into the sewers’s tunnels roams a living being that lived through the beginning of the universe’s existence. A entity that lived longer than the birth of Earth. A ancient being with no name. Nor had many names. Only the lights. Thus it claimed itself to be the greater than anything else. Who IT preferred to as The Eater of the Worlds. But it also goes with a name that it adopted from one of its previous victims who had a great impact on the alien eldritch.

Whom it took a new liking to lure its prey.

A disguise suitable for mindless humans...

Pennywise the dancing clown.

***

Ever since it first woke up from the hibernation, the alien eldritch was hunting and feeding it’s preys until it’s long rest. Oh, how delicious those children are. Tasting their innocent fears were still the savoury like the previous hunt a long time ago.  
But oddly enough, the dancing clown didn’t have much appetite, not after the other previous hibernations. Sure, IT got some snacks, mmhm tasty beautiful fears, but not even a single child satisfied its belly in this rotten feedingstock. But right now, the clown wanted to nap and resting on the pile of the clown’s treasures from children, it devoured in its 27th years hunt. But IT also have another thought on another prey. A boy taunted by the town and his fear smelled too intriuging to chew on the dark flesh with juicy crimson tears. The scrumbcious smell of sweat and felt small hairs risen on his neck as he was trying to shot the oblivious sheep. “ _You’ll float too, Black Lamb._ ” IT smirked and licked hungrily on the lips.  
But not so soon, It sensed something familiar aura. A pure, yet a raging aura surrounded the lair. A smell so sweet that it filled mesmorizing in the nostrils. Pennywise regconized this aura. It wided it’s devilish smile, showing the buckteeth and used its senses to locate the aura. It was lead to a school and it chuckled with glee when IT saw the sweet child, shouting back at the older teen;

“ _If you think you’re so tough being a bully, then I hope you just drop dead on the street! Go fuck yourself in Hell!!_ ”

Pennywise chuckled like a child, pacing his hand on the cheeks and smiled. Indeed it is her. Such fire sparkling in her eyes. Such rage that expressed her boldness to defend her friends, like a wolf protecting the pack. A feisty and brave little thing. Just like it’s precious little _bunny_. Despite not sensing fear, there is something hidden inside her. Even she’s really good at hiding her emotions, something had haunted inside the abyss of her little mind. Something she was been afraid of in a long time...  
The clown eldritch smelt something interstingly appealing that made its body shiver with these facinating feelings, she had kept in years.

_Let’s see... there is...~_

_Anger~_

_Self-doubt~_

“What a interesting word for a sweet little thing.~” The clown mumbled to itself, impressed by how much she could take all these feelings, and that made it more intrigued by this new vessel. That’s until it absorbed something more, that made the clown curious.

_It’s that- guilt?~_

_Georgie? No... something else. A different kind of guilt... Six years ago...~_

Pennywise laughed with excitement with this new discovery. Oh how it couldn’t wait to have fun with little A...e. Just like the good times, they had. But with this one... that would be too interessting to not to play with...

* * *

**Meanwhile after school...**

Bill and Amelie walked back home on Witcham Street. They could easily biked home, but after parting from their friends, they decided quickly to peddle down to their secret oaktree not far from the Kissing Bridge. But what’s so special about this tree, is because it was hidden pretty well. Only Bill, Amelie and Georgie - once - knew about this place, ever since they were kids - pretty young, to be specific.  
They called their personal tree as their _Wishing Tree_. Each of them took a broken glass in different color from their home. (Right now they have smooth pebbles, they found in their garden)  
They tied some strings around the pebbles and hung them up on the thin branches. They made their wishes in silence and hoped for good luck. But for Bill, his only wish was to bring Georgie home. And they each made a promise to find him whatever it costs.

“He thrusts his fists against the p-p-posts..” she heard Bill stutter a line from the poem that his speech therapist wanted him to repeat as it would ease his stutter. “He thrusts his fists against the...” he tried to finish the last word, but his stuttering always prevents him to not finish this stupid sentence. “P-p-p-. Shit!” he swore in frustration. He eventually sighed, which made Amelie feel pity for him  
“Don’t worry. You’ll get there.” Amelie said to cheer him up, he glanced at her and made thankful smile. “I hope so. Thank you f-for coming along.” he (almost) stuttered with senitmental expression. She tried not to show her fluster too much. “Besides, you’re actually getting better at this.” she finished, smiling as if she was teasing him.  
“Shut up, Ally.” he chuckled. “Stop make everything more a-a-akward when you opens y-your m-m-mouth.”  
They both laughed, when they were at Bill’s home. They were thinking about discussing their plan, hoping to find more clues, if the Barrens wasn’t the only lead. When they went inside the garage, they suddenly met his father, who was polishing a wooden object into a chair leg or something like thay. Bill asked him, if he need help. But his father interrupted him with a firm, almost like a cold glare. “I thought, we agreed.” he said and his direction was on the table. A hamster tunnel, supposingly a model of the sewer system. The two kids seemed to panic as if they were in trouble.  
“Before you say anything-“ Bill tried to convince his dad, yet he seemed like he wasn’t that interested to see his demostration. “Bill.” he says, almost annoying.

“Just let me s-s-show you something first.”

He took a small toy soldier and dropped it inside the tunnel with a Witcham label. He turned the garden hose, where the water dragged the toy soldier through the tunnel model. It eventually went to a green square bucket with a yellow label with a word, The Barrens.

“The Barrens... it’s the only place t-t-that Georgie could be-“ Bill explained to his dad, convinced about his theory.

“He’s gone, Bill.” his dad just said it out loud. Bill was silent to hear his dad say these words, but he kept going non-stop.

“But if the storm swept G-g-georgie in, we should have gone t-“

“He’s **gone**!” He snapped at him. Amelie was almost startled by this reaction. But as much as she wanted to say something in defence, she decided to be quiet. But the funny part is that his dad never even noticed her standing next to Bill.

“- He’s _dead_. There’s nothing we can do! _Nothing!_ ”

Bill shuts his mouth, trying not to show any weakness, even he was upset about his father’s reaction. Which she admired the most. He may be stubborn, but he’s always hopeful and strong in heart. But he felt sentimentel that he didn’t want to believe that Georgie is gone. Amelie wanted to believe that too, even with doubts.

“Now take it down, before your mother sees it.” his dad demanded, sounds brokenhearted.

He rose from the chair and took down the map of Derry Sewer. “Next time, you wanted to take something from my office. _Ask_!” Mr. Denbrough said, now with a strict tone and left the garrage, passing next to them. He didn’t say a single word to her. There was a arkward silence between them. But Amelie broke it and said her goodbye to her friend. “See you tomorrow.”

Bill just nodded as she left. Guess they wouldn’t brainstorming in his bedroom. He turned his head around, glanced at his hamster, crawling in the cage. “Looks like you’ll have your tunnels back...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, will the losers have a great summer? 
> 
> And what is this strange dream, Amelie had? 
> 
> Guess we’ll have to find out in next chapter. See you around next month. ;)
> 
> Edit: Posted more writings as I rewatched the 2017 movie again and realized I missed a scene from the school scene. Xb  
> Rewriting from the script, but with different dialouges and a interesting pov from Pennywise. ;)


	4. Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At her morning routine, she got a unpleasent surprise and a weird daydream. 
> 
> But there is one more surprise that will cheer her day up.
> 
> Warning: mention of sexual assault and a bit violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post was way shorter than I expected. I really wanted to write more, but Ben’s pov and their meeting with Ben will be in the next chapter. :-)  
> And I’ll add actor portrays, so you’ll know what the character looks like, even mentioned from the previous chapter.
> 
> I’ll add it again in the future chapters.
> 
> Actor portayals:
> 
> Amelie: Francessa Calpadi
> 
> Delia: Jessica Raine
> 
> Liam: Tom Holland

_**Next day, 8 am...** _

As soon as Amelie woke up, she immediately started her morning routine before breakfast. Actually she was just practicing her ballet routine to improve her flexibility. It was sad that last weekend, their ballet teacher, Miss Sawyers couldn’t afford her small ballet school, but the town mayor was kind enough to let them borrow Derry’s small theatre that was the most popular place for her and her students to perform. But in a wednesday before summer break, it was her last day as she was retiring. She was sad that she’ll be leaving. But Miss Sawyers, still energitic and optimistic as always, loves for her job too much, she secretly gives her students private lessons in her home. Especially Amelie, whom caught her teacher’s eye. She was most flattered by her perfect balnace and elegance like a time, where she made a perfect pirouette like a professional. In every fridays, Amelie would get private lessons from her teacher. But right now, Miss Sawyers was in vacation now, so Amelie has to practice herself and made her lessons she learned into a morning routine.  
After she made some warm-up, such as the five position and an tiptoeing with her new handcrafted pointe shoes. She’s been so exciting to try this on. She made some stretch warm-ups first. Sometimes, it is a good thing that she and her loser friends had their hobbies to distract from the pain-in-the-bum in this town; Bill has his sketchbook, Richie had videogames, Eddie with his model cars (and organizing his pills), Stan’s birdwatching and Amelie’s ballet and painting. She prepared herself to take a spine and continued to make many pirouettes as possible. She really loves to dance. Sometimes, she imagined herself being on the stage with so many audiences, watching her dance and spinning beautifully. She could hear the applauses as she kept dancing and the classical musics kept playing. But as she was spinning, she notices the image in her eyes stopped, not spinning with blurry images. She could see she was outside, probably the Barrens and dark figures beneath the stage of woods, presumably people was clapping with adoring eyes. She just kept spinning in slowmotion and the scene in front of her, moves slowly away from the scene to get a good look. On the stage, there was a girl playing with a silver flute and its melody so mesmerizing. She noticed that the girl was floating in the air, that made people astonished. Especially a man behind the scene, wearing a grayish clown costume. That clown seemed familiar, but she was soon distracted by a loud cry and the girl opened her eyes in distress and the area around her burned. She has the eyes like Amelie’s and her tears was golden. She felt a deja vú like she has seen this before, she jumped frigthen as the girl quickly flew towards her and Amelie lost her balance.  
She quickly opened her eyes, confused that she didn’t remember closing her eyes, but she got startled to see Patrick Hockstetter in her bedroom. She noticed that she’s in his arm now.

“You should be careful, little kitten.” Patrick smirked as he helped her up and gently brushed a hairlock of her face, “Wouldn’t want to damage that pretty little face of yours.”

Amelie pulled away from the uncomfortable embrace, that creepily crept in her skin. “Thanks.” she muttered and walked toward the edge of her bed to sit on. “W-what are you doing here?” she asked to Patrick, tilting his head lazily. “Oh you know. The usual.” he just responded with a sly smirk as he got closer. Amelie felt a uncomfortable feeling when he sat down, but she kept a straight face and ignored him as she took her pointe shoes off. She flinched, when she felt lanky digits on her thigh. She knew it was Patrick’s, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not even when she started to live here.

“Did you let Stuttering Bill touch you like this?” Patrick asked, grinning satisfied when Amelie looked up in shock. His lanky fingers caressed on her pale thigh, like he was admiring her soft skin. He puts her palm on her thigh as let his hand slipped through her polter-pink underwear and caressed between her abdomen and thorax under her short cotton nightgown  
“Stop it.” She mumbled uncomfortably. She grabbed his long arm to make him stop, but he just kept going. “I bet you do. Bet you let your freaky friends touch you. Would make sense since you let your ladder hang outside,” he said, smiling wide to reveal his half-rotten teethand licked hungrily on his lips.  
Amelie forgot all about the old ladder. Her secret ladder, that she sometimes sneaks out for adventure. Or Bill and Georgie visiting her to play. Sometimes Bill and his friends visited her to hang out. She completely forgot to take it in, as it was no use anymore. But thought there was no reason for people to sneak in. Not since Patrick began to terrorise her.

“Stop.” She said, trying her best not to be loud.

“Maybe I should pay a visit, when you and your loser friends are all together.” Patrick said, grinning ear to ear like a manic. His hand slipped on her waist to pull her to him, while his other hand grab on her jaw to make her look at him, even she desperately struggled not to look at his disgusting face. “It would be fun, don’tcha think?” he chuckled and parted his mouth to kiss her while holding her roughly. This isn’t what Amelie wanted her first kiss to be. She tried to push him away, but he’s still kissing her and biting her swollen lips. It really hurts as she kept struggling. Thinking quickly, she bit hard on his bottom lips and he’s letting go. “Fuck!” he cursed while his free hand continued to restrain the young teen. “You bit me?”.  
Amelie spits his blood at his hand and stared disgusted at him. But before she could tell him off, he tackled her on her bed. “You know I like it, when you fight back.” he chuckled with a lustful look in his eyes. She told him to let go, but he kept molesting her and wrapped on her slender throat to strangle her with amusement as she struggled against him. But he lets go of her and she coughed quietly. She knew how much he enjoyed to hurt her or someone in pain. He viewed violence like entertainment and thinks that abusing someone wasn’t a big deal. Even his collection of dead animals in a broken refrigerater, that haunted in the back of her mind.  
“Maybe I should leave you a _mark_ again.” he snickered and licked on his bloody bottom lips. His hand gently slipped into her shoulder and removed her gown sleeve down, and stopped half to rest on her arm. Amelie whimpered with a plea, begging him to not do it as he holds her with a grip. He opens his mouth and puts his teeth on her bare shoulder. She holds on her scream, not to alert her mother even though she really wants to. She could feel his bite taking her roughly and something slowly leaked on her skin. Her vision was blurry, but there was a strange silhuette, looking similar like she has seen this person before. The face was blurry to, but she could have sworn that there was tears in her hidden eyes. Like she was crying...  
When he realeses her, blood was oozing but it wasn’t too much. Only a disgusting bite mark, ruining her pale skin and some almost laps off. Patrick chuckled with enjoyment and got up. He turned and walked towards her window, an crawled over. Amelie sat up, confused but stared horrified at him.

“I’ll see you around, sweetheart.” He said mockingly and winked at her before crawling down. Amelie felt disturbingly disgusted by it. As much as she wanted to tell her mom about it, but she didn’t want to give her trouble that she already have enough going on. She got up from her bed to quickly go to the bathroom to take a quick shower and patched herself. She put her demin jeans and a white shirt on. “I hope it covers enough...” she thought to herself. She heard her mother calling for breakfast, and sprung out from the bathroom. She dried her tears, trying to act normal in the morning that she’s completely forgotten about the weird daydream...

***

**A few minutes later...**

After she and her mother sat down and ate a perfect british breakfast- well, her mother does. And was beautifully dressed like a perfect housewife from the 50’s. Even Amelie couldn’t stop glaring at the furnitures and other kinds of decorations in the living room. It looks really like they’ve travel back to the 50’s.  
Amelie ate her toast as she wasn’t very hungry, but couldn’t stop being suspicious of her mother’s behavior. It didn’t look like her for being so quiet, she’s always been a chatterbox no matter what topic they’ll talk about. But now... she couldn’t exactly explain as she was just sitting and humming, while eating.  
“Where was it, you and your friends were going to?” her mother asked, taking a sip of a glass of water. Amelie felt a bit startled, but was relieved that her mother finally talked. She replied that they’ll be at the Barrens, just to explore and they’ll be here around ten. Her mother nodded and kept eating, but Amelie noticed her eyes seems off somehow. As if she was preparing for a surprise? But it’s probably nothing and she took a bite of her toast. “Did you finished my dress, mom?” she asked from the arkward silence, but her mother didn’t respond.  
Suddenly, it got dark around her eyes and she’s panicking calmly as two hands kept holding her. Her mother just chuckled. But she’s stopped when she recognizes the voice that made her smile with joy.

_“Hey there, pipsquek. Missed me?~”_

The hands let go and she turned around to see a familiar face. “Liam!” she said and quickly jumped up from the chair to give her brother a big hug. Her mother also got up from the dining table and together, they gave each other a big hug. “Welcome home, my sweet boy.” she said, her voice was filled with caring warmth. “Oh gosh, ma. Please don’t say like that, you know how emotional I can get, when you used this tone.” Liam jokingly said. They all laughed, but as Amelie was exciting for her brother’s visit, but she thought he’ll come later. “I thought you’ll be here by evening?” she asked him and he replied that he arrived early and he thought he might want to surprise them- actually, their mother already knew about it.  
“But just because I got here early, doesn’t mean I can get to see my favorite sister.” he said and they started to wrestle playfully, and she got tickled to much. “Yeah right, I’m your only sister!” she laughed, but she gently grabs his medium brown hair and wrestle him on the couch and he shouted to stop, which they did and they panted exausting. “Alright enough you two. We don’t wanna make it into a fighting area.” their mom laughed, while washing the dishes in the kitchen. “Or else I couldn’t give your sister her favorite dress.”  
Amelie’s eyes sparked with excitement despite her heavy breathing. Her mother told her to stay here amd when she’s finish her dishes, she went upstairs. “So, how’s college?” Amelie asked as she was panting. “Just like high school, but harder.” He just said and they laughed. Her brother began telling her a lot of his first experiment in college. Classes, his first time living in a dorm and his first roommate ect ect.  
But before Amelie could ask more questions, they heard footsteps from the stair and there was her mother and between her crossed arms, there was her dress!  
She jumped up her couch with joy, giving her mother a loving hug and thanked her for sewing the dress. “Anytime, sweetie.” her mom said with a smile. Amelie took the dress and went to the small restroom to undress herself. Despite her bandage on her shoulder, she was relieved that her mother and brother didn’t notice her odd behaviour and was surprised that her white shirt actually covers her sore shoulder. She took off her demin jeans off and packed it nicely before putting her lightblue gingham pattern dress on her slender body. She looked at herself with a satisfied look and went back to the living room to show her new look.  
“Oh! Look at this little angel!” Her mother screamed happily and it encourages Amelie to spin admireble. The doorbell rang and her mother went to the entrance door to see who it is. “If it’s Dorothy Gale, I’ll gladly give her dress back.” Liam chuckled at his small joke. “You’re just jealous, I look better than you.” Amelie teased and sticks her tongue at her brother while dancing. Oddly enough, Amelie wasn’t quite fond of silly puffy dresses or skirts for that matter. But one day, she performed a ballet perfomance in the small theatre as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. She became so infatuated with the costume for unknown reason, that she begged her mother to sew a copy of the dress. Of course, her mother was a bit doubtful, when it comes to sewing. But after a half years tortures of beggings and puppy eyes, she finally convinced her mother to sew one. And she finally got her wish!  
“Sweetie! Your friends is here!” Her mother called. Amelie stopped dancing and walked to the door, where Bill and Richie stood outside. “Woah! Who invited Dorothy!?” Richie joked in surprise. She rolled her eyes sarcasticly, “Ha ha, very funny.”  
She took a glimpse at Billy, hoping he might compliment her new change, but he seemed oblivious, which made her a bit dissapointed. She asked them why they were here early and where Eddie amd Stan is. “Stan i-i-is still at h-home. We’ll meet him there.” Bill stuttered. “Then what about Eddie?” she asked again. “We were about to go to Eddie’s place, but Bill insisted we’ll fetch you first.” Richie implied sarcastically. Amelie nodded with a small smile at Bill, which he smiles back. She told her friends to wait a minute, so she’ll fetch some supplies. But as she went upstairs, Liam showed up and Richie was surprised and happy to see him than Amelie. While Richie asked him many questions to Liam, Amelie went to her room to get her bagpack and puts a pair of yellow boots in the bag. She quickly took her necklace with the ring from her desk and puts it on, and ran out of her bedroom, unaware that there was a red balloon, floating by the window...  
“I’m ready!” she shouted while running down the stairs. She jumped down and made a perfect landing. “Ah yes, never going without your lucky charm.” Liam joked as a compliment as he saw the ring, dingling around her collarbone. Amelie took her brand new shoes on and said her goodbyes to her small family before locking the door. She qucikly grabbed her bike and stepping on the pedals, followed by Bill amd Richie.

* * *

_**Later that day, Eddie’s place...** _

Bill, Richie and Amelie just arrived at Eddie’s place. They hang put just for one bit, but as Eddie was about to get ready to collect his medications, Bill announces to the small group that instead of the Barrens, they were going to the big sewer pipe by the lake. It really leaves the three friends a bit stunned by this announcement, but Amelie knew why Bill wanted to go there. Even after the police stopped searching for Georgie, Bill wasn’t convince that he’s gone forever missing or was dead. He was determint to find him and make everything right again. She really wished that was true. But she promised to him that she’ll help him to find his little brother, no matter what costs.  
The three friends started to search some supplies before leaving - by meaning snacks. “Take everything but the Delicious Deals, guys. My mom loves them” Eddie said as he watches Richie and Bill rummaging through his cupboard. Amelie stood behind Eddie by the kitchen sink and filled some water in a few empty bottles, she kept. Eddie seemed skeptical with his raised eyebrows, but she already reassured to him that she had clean them after used.  
“Hey, first you said the Barrens. And now you’re saying the sewers! I mean, what if we get caught?” Eddie asked both cautious and concern. “We won’t Eds.” Bill dismissed his concern. “The sewers are p-public works. We’re in the puplics, aren’t we?”.  
“Then let’s hope we won’t get caught.” Amelie said as she finished the water bottles and stacks them in her bagpack. Richie opened one of the cabinets, only to discover more prescription bottles with different labels. “Hey Eddie, these your birth-control pills?” he snarked and notices Amelie giving him a dirty look. “Yeah, I’m saving it for your sister. This is private stuff!” Eddie scoulded at him before closing the cabinet. Bill closed the cupboard behind him. Richie made a horrible and insulting joke that he should give them to Amelie as a gift on their first date. “In your dreams, idiot! Perhaps you should learn to wash your dick first. I can smell trash amd cheese from the distant.” Amelie snarled at him. But Richie just laughed and said how he loves when she’s feisty, but she just slapped hard on his left cheek, “That hurts!” he said loud. Bill and Eddie seemed stunned by her words, but Bill couldn’t help to hold his chuckle.  
The four friends had everything they needed. They exits from the kitchen andwent to the entrance door to start their expedition to look for Georgie. And maybe Betty Ruipsom, which Amelie hoped that she’ll be okay. Eddie quickly grabbed his bottle to stick it in his fannypack.  
“Eddie-Bear.” They heard his mother calling his name out, just as they were about to exit the door. “Where are you boys in such a rush?” Eddie’s mom asked. Bill decided to take the initiative lead, “Um, j-j-just my backyard, Mrs. K. I got a new...”. He got hesitant by how he should make an excuse out of this situation. As they all knew, Mrs. Kaspbrak would never let Eddie go near the Barrens without having her call the entire hospital. Unlike her mother who trusted her friends and have more understanding, even she sometimes can be protective.  
“He got a new hamster gadget for his hamster.” Amelie blurted out. The boys gave her a confusing look. But she ignored their stare and pats on Bill’s shoulder. “He’s just too exciting to show it to us. You know, excitement sometimes make him stutter.”  
It felt like a eternity (only just two seconds) of Mrs. Kaspbrak giving Amelie a strange look. She finally replied, “Okay.” They sighed relieved in silence. “Oh and sweetie, don’t go rolling around the grass, especially if it’s just been cut. You know how bad your allergies can get”. Amelie rolled her eyes in secret as she watched her putting nail polish. “Yes mommy.” Eddie just said.  
Just like it seemed like they were off the hook, The four friends was about to get out, he was stopped again. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” his mother asked after finishing her colored nails. Eddie seemed nervous of what was about to happen. He quickly gave his friends a glance, before going to his mother. To give her a kiss on her cheek. Richie chuckled, enjoying the show as usual. Eddie finally let go and went to his friends. And Richie saw it as a perfect opportunity, “Do you want a kiss from me too, Mrs. K?” The big-glassed trashy idiot asked with a dopey grin and Eddie forcefully pushed his friends out with a embarrased face and red cheeks. “Sorry mommy.” Eddie apologized, but his mom just rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by Richie’s presence.

They were finally out of Eddie’s place. They took their bike and stepped on the pedals to Stan’s house.  
“Hamster gadget? Really!? A new croquet set would be more convincing, if you just let me have the word!” Richie said with a angry tone, dissapointed that he didn’t get to help Bill for making this excuse up, if it wasn’t for the girly member. “Like you could find a better one, dummy.” Amelie said annoyed. Richie scoffed as they were pedaling. “Bet kissing his mom could be worse. Your mom is more hotter than every ladies in this town!” Richie laughed, Eddie just glanced irritating. Amelie drove towards Richie and kicked on his bike, so he almost fell. “What the hell? Are you trying to _**roadkill**_ me!?” Richie hissed and speeds up to get his payback, but Amelie just laughed at she was pedaling faster.  
They reached Stan’s house and saw Stan waiting for them. As they greeted him with a high-five. Mostly Richie, Amelie notices that he seemed pale. His face was almost pure white amd his pupils were big - like he had seen a ghost.

“Are you alright?” she asked concerned. It didn’t catch Stan’s attention at first, but his eyes became lifely again, she pats and said his name.

“I’m okay. Just a bit tired from reading Torah.” Stan just said, almost emotionless and stepped on the pedals. Amelie was more concerned, but she got up on her bike and followed the boys.

But what she and even her friends didn’t know is something sinister was lurking somewhere in the town and kept a good eye on the five kids...

_Ready for it’s next prey...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. Now we see a view of Amelie’s relationship with Patrick. Creepy right?
> 
> Amd who is lurking and stalking the Losers!? And what startled Stan before meeting his friends? 
> 
> And a apology, if some of the paragraphs sounds familiar. It’s because I borrowed some from my fav fanfics, cause I just fits perfectly to my story. But it’s my own words, no worries. :)
> 
> Edit: Some of my fav stories had suddenly dissappeared, the last time I checked and I was so sad that my favorites is gone. T_T  
> But at least, let these inspirations be a honorable dedications for the stories and authors. ☺️


	5. Grey Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Too many swears and inappropiated names, and a slight mention of disturbing rape fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of Ben’s pov in this chapter. Having him meeting with the Losers and later meeting Beverly. 
> 
> Sorry I didn’t write Mike’s pov, cause I’ll rather focus on the losers. And made a Patrick pov.
> 
> And sorry it took longer as I hoped I might finish it at May 18. But tried my best to write from the script, but made som improved dialouges.
> 
> ~*~ means flashback.

Ben sat in Derry’s only public library, reading history books and articles. That’s what he mostly preferred when you were the new kid. A new life as you might say.  
Not after his father died, he and his mother moved to Derry to start a new life and moving on - actually, living with his aunt and cousin is more of a hellgate, but they just have to live for a occasion until his mother gets herself together.  
As he spent the rest of the day reading and researching, but there’s one thing in his mind. He was writing something on a postcard with a picture of Derry. A poem, thinking about a pretty girl with beautiful red hair, he met yesterday. Beverly Marsh. She was in class with him, but they rarely spoke. She was really nice, when she finally talked to him. Heard his cassette tape of his favorite band: New kids from the Blocks.  
And her beautiful pale face with pale bluegreen eyes. He just couldn’t get her out of his mind that he have to write his feelings down. At least what he liked about her. He knew somehow in the back of his mind that she might not feel the same way, but he wouldn’t mind being her friend as long as he can stay by her side.

_Your hair is winter fire_

_January embers_

_My heart burns there too_

He read his poem, giving himself a satisfied smile.

“ _ **HI-HO SILVER, AWAY!!**_ ”

He heard some noises coming from the outside. He glances at the window and saw four boys and a girl bikes past the library. Sometimes he imagined how it was to have friends, but he knew he’ll never have any friends. That’s when he recognizes the platinium blond girl who could only be Amelie. He thought she looked different with a dress, but he knew it was her. Now that he thinks about it, she was actually the first person who introduces herself and showed around the school on his first day.

~*~

He remembers she only wore a shirt and short demin jeans, even her hair was short and has side bangs back then. She was really friendly to him and invites him to eat lunch with him even though they’re not really friends. She talks with him sometimes, but she hangs more out with her friends. They haven’t talked much until the beginning of summer vacation. Even he got his yearbook, but no one wants to sign in his book. But before Beverly signed in his book, he was surprised to see Amelie coming towards him in a class lesson together and asked permission to sign his yearbook, if he could sign in hers. He was stunned at first, but was okay with that. They switched their yearbook, he noticed that she opened her bag and took a beige box with a water painting set. But when he opened her yearbook, he was completely astonished by a masterpiece on the first page. A beautiful artwork of detailed green bushes and colorful flowers. It was like he was entering a hidden garden. Which actually reminded him of her artwork that had won in the art class contest. He may sound dumbfounded when he asked her that she painted this. She laughed, but not because he was stupid or anything. She told him that she didn’t like a blank page amd she couldn’t help but fill the imagination in. When she gave his back, once again he was astonished by seeing the left page with small colored butterflies on the small dots and the autograph circle have rosy flowers. There was also a impressive painted sketch of him. That might have explained Beverly’s face when she opended the first page, but never questioned it.  
But that’s not only that, Ben also kept a little piece that made him optimistic. A little memorable reminder not even a piece of paper could replace. From what he saw and read in his yearbook, there was a small quote that the girl wrote down under the painted portrait. It was like a echo on the back of his mind, that somehow gave him confident and strength from the painful half year. Something that he’ll forever remember...

_“Have a great summer, Benjamin. Never give up on hopes and dreams.”_   
_Signed A. F. ~_

~*~

He heard a big slam on the table, waking him from his thought. He looked at the table, there was a big book. “Found it.” A lady librarian with big glasses said, looking down at the puzzled Ben.  
“Isn’t it summer vacation? I would think you’ll be ready to take a break from the books?” She asked, but sounded like she was uninterested. “Nah, I like it here.” Ben just replied and looked at the big book with many pages. The librarian gave him a firm uncaring look at him, “A boy like you should spend time with his friends. Don’t have any friends?” she asked. Ben hesitated for a bit, he thought that he might have one friend. But it’s not the same when they’re not in the same classroom. Or studying together. Despite how he longed to have friends. He was always alone, always has been.  
“I have my books.” he just replied. The labrarian didn’t say anything. She tapped the book and just walked away. Ben took the book called A History of Derry and started to open the first page with a picture of a parade. A bit odd, but that’s a start. He turned to the next page and saw a picture with a lumberjack and some big logs. There was a small description under it, but he wasn’t interested to read right now. He turned the next page, it was interesting to see pictures of how Derry was founded from a few centuries till now. There was many pictures of sawmills, a funny topic to start reading with. Until the next page, there was a pictures of some kind of a factory. The description said;

 **142** _Easter Egg Hunt celebration at Derry Iron Work, April 1908_

Nothing special about it, only he heard that there was a explosion and so many people died. As he turned the next page again, there was a group of children during the Easter Egg Hunt. They seemed at bit off on their expression, but something caught his eye. Between the girl with ponytail who held a basket and a boy carrying easter eggs in his arms, there was a peculiar figure of a woman. A young woman with a long strange dress who rested both her arms on the two children’s shoulders. He couldn’t see her face, but he could tell the woman’s frown was sad. Filled with despair and loneliness? But that’s not why it seemed so strange. This woman’s long hair was pure white unlike the others girls in the picture. He could see a small glimpse of her eyes behind her hairbang’s shadow. They seemed normal to him - why is the eyes in different color schemes? This _strange_ girl... she kinda looked like the girl who was friends with the boys. She looked like her, but _older_? He guessed she must be twice of Amelie’s age.  
He turned the next page and noticed something off with the pictures. The pictures kept changing to the next pages. He felt a bit scared, this can’t be real right? As he turned to a picture from a article of Iron Works Explosion, it started to zoom in as he kept going. It zoomed towards a branch with something sitting on it. It stopped when it revealed a beheaded boy and he slammed the book in shock. He felt blunt after this and glances at the newspaper, his heart beats faster when he read the front article:

**Body found by canal**   
**not Betty Ripsom**

That wasn’t what it said!? Ben felt more confused and scared at the same time. Something’s definitely wrong with this town!  
He heard a strange melody and turned around. He saw a red ballon floating past the people. Can’t they see it? He got up and quietly followed the ballon. Ben stopped and saw a small thing on the floor. It was a burned easter egg. He also heard childish giggles, but he instead just followed the egg trail down to the basement. As he was about to pick it up, he heard a small cry. He followed the weeping sound and noticed a shadowish figure, standing in front of a shelf. He could only see the figure’s back, but he can see it was a girl. “Excuse me? Are you alright?” he called out to the girl. But she didn’t answer back, only making weird weeps.  
Suddenly, the lights flickered uncontrollable and everything turned dark. He again heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw two legs by the edge of stairs. He quickly hides, when the stranger walked down. Only to reveal a burned walking corpse with no head!  
It started to limb towards him and Ben ran into a maze of shelves. He kept running as the walking corpse was chasing after him. But he couldn’t find a way out and tried not to look back.

“ _Eggboy~_ ”

Ben turned his head back and saw a bulbous clown head on the burned child body. Without watching where he was running to, he accidently bumped into the same librarian.  
“What are in Earth are you doing here!?” she asked shocked and infuried, but Ben was too busy to gather his senses as there was no clown or corpse chasing after him. Was it all real? Was he just hallucinating due to stress? He quietly apologizes to the librarian and ran upstairs, leaving the lady librarian puzzled...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

The five kids has finally reach the sewer entrance by the lake. Not too far from the Kissing Bridge. They left their bikes on the ground as they were heading to the big sewer pipe.  
“That’s poison ivy.” Stan pointed to a random plant. “And that’s poison ivy. And... that’s poison ivy.” He kept pointing at random plants in the surrounding area. “Where? Where’s the poison ivy!?” Eddie asked nervously as his eyes kept searching for plants Stan had pointed to,  
Amelie turned back to them, “There’s no poison ivy here.” she reassured to Eddie despite his anxiety. “Stanley, will you please stop messing with him. Not all plants are poison ivy.” she scolded at the jewish boy. Eddie gave him a disbelieved look at Stan who just smiled with amusement. “Why are you always stealing my ideas?” Richie asked in disbelief too. “I guess I’m faster than you.” she replied with pride. “I didn’t know I have it after I puts some fire crackers in Henry and his goons’ pants to teach them a lesson a few years ago.” she said. Richie seemed surprised, “That was you? I knew it!”. Then she turns to Stan, “Besides, you wouldn’t even know the difference of a poison ivy.” she said with a cold stoic look, which made Stan frown. Richie just laughed while grabbing a long branch laying by some bushes.  
They were now standing at the entrance of the sewer, it was all covered with overgrown vines and a bad smell of wasted sewage that actually made her gag. But it didn’t stop Bill and Richie from going inside the dark sewer tunnel. While leaving, Eddie and Stan who stayed behind with a disgusted look. Amelie knew there’s no return and puts her bag on the clean stoned ground to get her boots.  
“Seriously?! Are you five or something?!” Richie asked cynical as he stared at her taking her shoes off and sticking her feet in her rainboots. “We’re not taking a dive, dumbass!”  
“As much as I like to hang out with a bunch of boys, I’m not gonna come here unprepared!” she replied with a stern look. Eddie gave her a approved look before jumping into the tunnel. As for Richie, he just rolled his eyes.  
As she went inside the tunnel, there was nothing much here but a disgusting water filled with plastic and more garbage. “Okay, I’m starting to get itchy now,” Eddie already complained as he scratched anxiously his left wrist, “and I’m pretty sure, this is not good for my-“  
“No, you’re not. It’s just all in your head.” Amelie quickly turned her back and assured him, “Trust me, you’re just fine,” she gave him a caring smile as she looked at his worried brown eyes. Eddie nodded, not noticing Stan and Richie staring at them.

“Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?” Richie suddenly asked Eddie, who immediately got distracted from his comfort zone.

“Sometimes, yeah.” he responded.

“Then you probably have crabs.” Richie said mischiviously. Amelie sighed frustruated, walking past him and ignored his chessy wink at her. “That’s _so_ not funny!” Eddie exclaimed annoyed.  
Bill kept walking further with Amelie and Richie following behind him. Stan and Eddie still remained back at the entrance. Still unsure and disgusted by the sight. Despite Amelie tried to get herself a grip, she just couldn’t hold back with this smelly odor and could almost taste her vomit in her throat. Richie slowly looks back at the two boys, like he was expecting them to follow them, “Aren’t you guys coming in?”  
Eddie shook his head, still anxious by the gross water, Richie was standing on, “Nuh-uh, it’s grey water.”  
“What the hell is grey water?!” he asked, feeling annoyed by his hysterical panic attack. “It’s basically... piss and shit. I’m just telling you.” Eddie explained, still hesitant by his overreacted anxiety.

“You guys are splashing around in... million of gallons of Derry pee. So-“

He stopped as he and Stan saw Richie dipped something up with his branch and brought the tip of his nose for him to sniff.

“A-Are you serious? What are you-“ Eddie asked him in shock.

“Doesn’t smell like caca to me, senõr!” Richie told him with a very-impressive spanish accent. Eddie, however... wasn’t very amused by this, “O-Okay, I can smell that from here!”  
“It’s probably just your breath wafting back into your face.” Richie teased poor Eddie who almost lost his temper. “Have you ever heard of staph infection?!” he yelled at him.  
“Oh, I’ll show you a staff infection.” The annoying trashmouth responded challanging, pointing the branch at him. Amelie heard the loud noises and turned around to go back, only to witness the commotion between the small germaphobic boy and the blabbering trashmouth. She saw Stan rolling his eyes, while Eddie complained anxiously at Richie. She was really impressed how fast he could talk, when it comes to hygiene.

“This is so unsanitary! You’re litterally - This is litterally like swimming inside a toilet bowl right now! Have you ever heard of Listeria?”

Distracted by his rambling, Richie picked a dirty plastic bag from the water with his branch. Amelie stared wary at his prank as he tossed the wet piece at Eddie - making him scream with panic while dodging it.

“Richie, will you stop making fun of him! You know how sentitive he is.” Amelie scolded at him. Knowing his pranks was too far to be funny to defend Eddie’s dignity. “Aw. Is that jealousy I senses? Does my attention to Eddie Spaghetti making my little Princess lose her temper?” Richie asked teasingly, while Amelie glared ragingly at him. But he blew her a air smooth and kept going, “Fear not, Princess. I only have eyes on you.”  
But Amelie have other idea. She kicked at Richie’s knee with her dirty rainboot. He screamed in pain and groaned how much it really hurts. Eddie and Stan just stayed there with blank expressions. (Eddie smirks satisfied)

“Why does it always happen to _me_?!” Richie proclaimed dramatic, but Amelie just gave him a cold shoulder as she walked back to find Bill. “Everytimes I makes a funny joke or complimenting you, I just ended up being your punching bag! Why do you _hate me_ so much?”

“Guys!”

They heard Bill calling to them, before Amelie could respond. She and Richie walked further into the tunnel and found Bill with a serious expression and was holding a dirty sneaker he had fished from the disgusting grey water.  
“Shit!” Stan’s voice cracked, when he saw the sneaker. “Don’t... tell me that’s-“. “No. G-G-Georgie wore galoshes,” Bill stated as Richie and Amelie walked up to get a better look. “Who’s sneaker is it?” Eddie asked a bit afraid. Bill held his torch to flash it better inside the sneaker. When they saw the name, they both stared in shock. Richie hesitated as he looked up to the scared Stan and Eddie. “It’s Betty Ripsoms.” he told them.  
Eddie gasped, “Oh shit. Oh God, oh fuck! I don’t like this!” Eddie started to whine and Stan just looked at the grey water. “How do you think Betty feels? Running around these tunnels with one fricking shoe!” Richie tried to make a joke when he lifts his left leg and jumps to impersonate an one-legged Betty in this bad moment, already forgotten about the previous quarrel. Bill just glared at him with a strange look, “Am I right, Ally-Dally?” he asked awkwardly to Amelie, but she went silent. Without her friends’s notice, she felt the panic attack slowly risen again. The thought of her friend made her hands tremble and feeling nauseous, but she breathed calmly and took control over her panic attack - Just like her father taught her.  
“I’m s-s-sorry...” she heard Bill spoken with soft comfort as she looked at him. She gave him a smile and told him and Richie that she’s okay. She didn’t really want to believe that Betty might be dead, but if it’s possible, she must be alive somewhere if they find Georgie. Betty was the closest friend, she ever have, besides the four boys.  
“What if she’s still here?” Stan hesitantly asked, trying to break the tense silence. Bill turned around to walk further into the dark tunnel, perhaps to find more clues that could lead to Georgie or Betty. Richie and Amelie followed, she even apologized to him for kicking his knee, realizing she went too far, but he just brushed it off and said it’s fine.  
“Eddie, come on!” Richie called to the scared Eddie, who still stood his ground. “My mom will have an aneurysm, okay! If she find out we’re playing down here, I’m serious!”  
“Then you should see my mom, when she takes her rules of _**house arrest**_ too serious.” Amelie said, too casual to say the word out loud that made Eddie freeze. Richie chuckled like he remembered one time happened, but Amelie pushed her elbow on his arm and shushed at him. She looked at Bill who was uncommonly quiet for a moment, but still glared at the tunnel, when he stopped. “Bill?” she said his name. He looked at Eddie and Stan behind him and finally spoke up, “If-if I was Betty Ripsom, I would want us to find me. G-G-Georgie too.”  
Richie looked at him in a mix of disbelief, but confident. Amelie on the other hand, felt more hopeful by his reply. She couldn’t help but smile. They were so absorbed by his words that made it all a bit awkward, before Eddie broke it out, “What if I don’t want to them?” Eddie stated, surprising the group as they all looked at him. “Eds. You don’t really mean that?” Amelie asked and tried to be reasonable to him. She didn’t want to break the group’s trust after everything, they’ve been through. And definitely not losing their friendship. She’s always been the voice of reason in this small group, and she didn’t mind at all. She looked at Bill who gave her a approciated half-smile as he knew she tried to keep the group together.  
Eddie seemed at bit guilty, but he still stands his point, “I mean... no offense, Ally, but I don’t want to end up like G-“ he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. Richie and Amelie looked at Bill with a sorrowful expression, but they all knew what Eddie was referring to. Whose name he didn’t want to say out loud.

“I don’t wanna go missing either,” he finally clarified his statement.

“He has a point...” Stan spoke up with a agreeing look. Bill and Amelie looked at him in surprise. “Yo-you too!” Bill asked him dissapointed. Richie didn’t say anything, only looked dissapointed too. She noticed Bill who seemed hurtful. She got closer and puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he half-smiled to her and she smiled back. But the peaceful moment quickly got interrupted by Stan.

“It’s summer!” Stan cried, his voice almost cracked in desperation.

Amelie could see in his eyes, that he’s scared. Who could blame him for being afraid. “We’re supposed to be having fun! This isn’t fun.” he retorted expressive as Richie shrugged at Bill, but Amelie pushed softly on his shoulder.  
“This is scary and disgusting.” Stan kept expressing himself and the tense moment got interrupted by a big splash. Eddie and Stan turned startled around to see a chubby boy who panted heavily in the river. He tried to get up, but they could see he was too exhausting from running away from something and fell on his knees.  
Bill, Richie and Amelie quickly made their way out of the tunnel and saw the boy. “Ben?” she mumbled in surprise. “You know him?” Eddie asked after hearing her. “In a way.” she just replied. Of course they didn’t know much the new kid. Even she didn’t know him well, but in her eyes, he’s good enough.  
“Holy shit! What happened to you?!” Richie questions him, but the chubby boy was too tired to answer and coughed because of his dry mouth. Amelie ran to him, ignoring some splashy water that went in her boots and examined him to see if he’s hurt. Indeed he is. She saw the bloody stain on his shirt. She thought about hospital, but it’s too far away and how’re they gonna explained this? She tried to help Ben up from the water, but (no offense) he was too heavy to stand up.  
“Guys, a little help here!” she called to the boys. Stan and Eddie quickly ran to the river to help Ben, while Bill and Richie prepared their bikes for them to leave and help the hurting boy.

* * *

**Some minutes earlier, after Ben tumbled down from the Kissing Bridge...**

“My knife! My old man will kill me!” Henry panicked as he was searching for his pocket knife. He ordered Patrick and Belch to get the fat kid. In their chase, they stopped by two paths. Where did fatty new kid go? Patrick pointed at the right side of the path for Belch to catch up the fat boy. He on the hand, decided to go left. To the river. Patrick thought back the moment he, Henry and the others caught the new kid leaving the library. They have been waiting for him for a couple of hours. Oh, how fun it was when they dragged him to the Kissing Bridge. When Belch took the fatty’s shirt over his head and Victor claps his belly like bongo drums. He even wants to burn his goldish brown hair, like Michael Jackson. But the best part of this fun, is when Henry started to carve a H on his stomach. It was really fun to see him squeal like a pig. Unfortunately, that fat little bitch have to ruin the fun as he tumbled down the soil. Now he can’t spray fire on his stupid hair!  
The skinny lanky teen searched by the river’s edge. He looked everywhere, frustruated to find the chubby brat. How hard can it be to find a fat sissy?! Then, he heard a noise coming from the big sewer tunnel. He was incredulous at first, like heck would that little fat ass ever hide in there? But it was worth trying.  
He took a step into the tunnel. It smelled disgusting, maybe worse than his dead animals. He walked further as the entrance got darker, but still some lights in there. He heard some splashing and took his spray can to light it more up with the help of his lighter. He could see better, but noticed a slender figure six meters away from him. The figure’s back was standing in front of him, but it didn’t take long for him to see some white color on its hair. He licked his upper lips as he saw Amelie there. (why haven’t he question himself why she was in here? Was her hair really that long?).  
He called out her name, but the figure started to walk, further inside the tunnel. Patrick followed the figure, already forgetting to search Fatty Ben. “I see you, Kitty.” he cooed, trying desperately to find her. (and why the hell is she _humming?_ )  
But she suddenly dissappered in the dark. Patrick groaned with annoyance. “As much as I loves our playtime, you can’t hide from me forever.” he said out loud, but no respond. Or sudden movement. As he walked further more, he began to fantasize how he really wanted to ravage that little body of hers. How he wants to hurt her fragile bones and bruised her soft pretty face. Now he thinks about it, the teen haven’t denied that she wasn’t that bad-looking, despite her strange traits or Henry’s insulting comments. But he didn’t care at all, as long as he can hold his small kitten. To touch her soft lips and the warm feeling on her cute belly. Oh, she was a feisty one, when she bits his bottom lips. He even wondered if her insides is warm and soft like herself-

“ _You found us..._ ”

He now heard more voices coming from the dark. He stared formly, listening carefully at the voices as it got more closer. Patrick held up his spray can and lights it with his lighter. The spraying flame lights up the tunnel and rotten moving corpses reappeared to him. He screamed terrified as he was scared of living deads or zombies coming closer to someone. A half-rotten little girl gave him a wide creepy grin and he kept screaming as he ran for his life. Ran through the dark sewer tunnel...

* * *

The group of kids raced out of the Barrens, to get supplies from the pharmacy for a boy who got hurt. “I think it’s great we’re helping the new kid, but we also need to think of our own safety!” Eddie said loud to the others, but they were too focused to help the new kid. Amelie made eye contact with Ben who sat on Silver and held tight on Bill’s waist. He seemed a lost and shocked for a moment, “Does it still hurt?” she asked concerned to him, trying to peddle close to him. “No... I’m fine.” he just replied and shyly smiled. As they were passing some trees and reached to the town street, Eddie kept rambling to others about some random stories about blood-infections or something like that.

“I mean, he’s bleeding all over and you guys know there’s an AIDS epidemic happening right now, as we speak, right? You know, my mom’s friend in New York City got it by touching a dirty pole in a subway and a drop of AIDS blood got into his system through a hangnail. A hangnail. _A fricking hangnail!_ ”

Nobody paid much attention to him as he still carried on with his stories, “I mean you can amputate legs and arms... b-but how do you amputate a wai- HOW DO YOU AMPUTATE A WAIST?!” he asked shockingly by this thought.  
The group took a turn to a alley near the pharmacy and parked their bikes, yet Eddie still kept rambling, “You guys know that alleys are known for dirty needles that have AIDS, right? Do you guys know that?”  
His eyes searched their faces, but nobody replied. They were still focused on carefully helping Ben to sit on a wooden box. But luckily Amelie was the one to respond and assured him that they all know and not every alleys have dirty needles on the ground. Eddie nodded and seemed to relax more. “Richie, wait here.” Bill said, not a single stutter heard as he turned with Stan, Eddie and Amelie to get the supplies they need to fix him. Richie stayed put with Ben, “Glad I got to meet you before you died.” he said bluntly as Ben looked up and things got a little bit awkward.

Inside the pharmacy, Eddie just grabbed some bandages and salt water. All supplies that was neccesary to treat a wound. “Can we afford all of that?” Bill asked almost worried. “That’s all we have.” Stan replied, holding up a few dollars and coins. Not very much for the supplies in Eddie’s arm. “Are you kidding me?” Eddie mumbled a bit frustruated. Now what are they gonna do?  
“W-wait, you have a account here, don’t you?” Bill asked to Eddie, who seemed nervous by this suggestion. “If my mom found out I brought all this stuff for myself, I’d spend the rest of weekend in the emergency room getting x-rayed.”  
“So what now?” Amelie asked. They all went silent. Suddenly, a young girl showed up between the aisle. She stopped and stood, quickly hiding a box of tampons she was hiding. A bandage was dropped from the pile, but they were too stunned to notice. “Oh, hi Bev.” she said, almost awkward but with polite. Beverly seemed hesitant for a moment, but spoke up with a quiet hi. “A-are you okay?” Bill asked. “I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?” she asked rather stiff. “None of your business.” Stan just replied. Amelie gave him a dissapointed face. “There’s a kid outside who looks like someone just killed him.” Eddie blurted out.  
“We need some s-s-supplies, but we don’t have enough money.” Bill explained. Beverly nodded and came up with an idea. She told them that she’ll distract Mr. Keene at the desk, and she’ll give them the signal. Yet she frowned sadly, which Amelie knew. She wanted to convince her otherwise, but she was already walking up to the pharmacist, who (unfortunately) happens to be Mr. Keene, Gretas dad, who was seated on the cashier desk. The boys looked clueless, but Amelie felt grossed out when Bev started to speak a bit higher and acting flirteous at Mr. Keene. She almost vomited, when she puts his glasses on and he complimented her. Not to mention his weird look eyeing on her. She and the boys saw Bev knock (purposely) some cartons of cigarettes by accident and apologises for her clumsiness. As he bended down and she turned her head back, the group saw this as a sign and quickly tried to run, but one of the boys accidently pushed Eddie by a shelf. But Amelie has something else in mind, she quickly grabs some chocolate bars on the small box, winking at Bev which she smiled back at her as she grabbed the box of cigarettes...

When they got back at the alley, Eddie immediately got to work on Ben’s wound. Amelie carefully pulled his shirt up, so Eddie could work better and started to clean the wound. But she frowned when she saw the H. Only one could do such horrible thing...  
“Just suck the wound.” Richie said impatiently. “I need to focus right now.” Eddie replied while examining the new kid’s wound. “You need to focus?” Richie asked with sarcasm. But Eddie ignored him and asked Amelie to get something. “Sure, what do you need?” she asked. “My bifocals. I hid it in my second fannypack.”  
“Why do have a second fannypack?” Stan asked with a weird look, but Eddie didn’t have to explain as much as he wants to. He really need to focus right now. But Richie kept him to suck the wound, but he kept ignoring him, “It’s easier if you imagined sucking Mrs. F’s nippis.” Richie punctuated the joke that made Eddie lose his focus. Amelie and Stan chuckled and she wants to spice the joke a bit more by telling him that he should proclaim his love before she reachs old age.. Richie wheezed in laughter and Eddie just rolled his eyes and lost almost his cool.  
“ _It’s better than sucking Mrs. K’s ugly nips..._ ” she mumbled, not realizing she said out loud. Richie, Stan and Ben stared stunned at her, but Eddie seemed shock, forgetting about treating Ben. “Amelie!”. She apologized for saying that, but she’s just worried for him and couldn’t stand watching him chained down by his own mother. Eddie was hesitant for a moment, but he replied that despite he didn’t like the way she talks to his mom, but he approciates her concern. Richie intererupted them by reminding them that they could at least try to suck Ben’s wound. “Beep beep, Richie.” she just said.  
He returned back to treat his wound, but the blood started to leak a bit and Stan started to panic and Richie kept telling Eddie, he need to suck the wound before applying the bandage.  
“Are you okay? It looks like it hurts.” They heard a girl voice behind them. They all looked up as Ben pulled his shirt down. Beverly seemed worried at the new kid. Amelie wondered if they have met before, the way Ben was staring at her. “Oh, no... I’m good,” he just replied. “I just fell.”  
“Yeah, right into Henry Bowers!” Richie added, already stopped pesting on Eddie. Bill told him to shut up, while Beverly cringed with a uncomfortable face. “What? It’s the truth!” Richie exclaimed to defend himself, both Amelie and Stan made a small sigh. The group went silent at the awkward encounter, but Amelie instead gives her the chocolate bar, she stole earlier, hoping it might cheer her. “For the girl stuff.” she said and slyly winked. Beverly knowingly gave her a smile. Only one bar left, so she generously decided to give it to Stan, he responded with a thank, almost approciated and keen. Beverly asked one of the boys, if they have the right stuff to fix Ben up. But she smiled at him as if the question was directly at him. Ben was speechless to answer and couldn’t stop smiling like a goofball. Amelie noticed the blush on Ben’s round cheeks and made a michivious smirk. _Ben’s got a crush._  
“You know, w-w-we’ll take care of him.” Bill stuttered with reassurance. “Thanks again, Beverly.” He smiled. Amelie’s smirk turns into a frown when she saw the way he was looking at her, and Beverly gave him a bashful cute half-smile. “Sure, maybe I’ll see around.” she replied. Bill was being gushy when he was about to ask her something, “W-we were thinking we might going to the q-q-q-quarry tomorrow, i-if you wanna come?”  
Richie seemed to be stunned in surprise, but it wasn’t for Amelie. She took a glimpse on Ben’s dissapointed frown.  
“Good to know, thanks.” Beverly replied as she was about to walk. She turns her head and asks Amelie if she’ll be there too. She just nodded, which made her blue eyes glow in joy, “Alright then... don’t be late Ghost Girl.” she winked at her before leaving. Amelie just smiled a little. Everything went silent again and it was more uncomfortable than before. “Nice going, bringing Bowers in front of her!” Stan scolded at Richie.  
“Yeah dude, you heard what she did!” Eddie whispered as if she was scared that Beverly might still hear him. Amelie rolled he eyes, “They’re just stupid rumors! Only half-brained idiots would do such things!”  
“What’d she do?” Ben asks with innocent curiousity. “More like `Who’s she do?´. From what I hear the list was longer than my wang,” Richie joked as he took a grip on his junk and grinned at Eddie, who looked away. “That’s not saying much,” Stan stated dissapointed. But Amelie rolled her eyes again and almost got frustrated the way they were talking about Beverly. “Bet it was Greta Bitch was the one spreading these rumors.”  
The boys, even Ben was surprised to hear her calling Greta the b-word. Richie was almost impressed, but Amelie wasn’t done throwing her frustation (more like a tantrum, but not toddler-worse) and asked both Richie and Eddie how they’ll feel, if someone made a ridiculous rumor that made them the shcool’s laughing stock. “Like Bowers called Eddie a girly boy and made stupid rumors about him being a faggot, just because he wore a pink shirt?!”  
They went silent, almost feeling guilty for telling this rumor. But she apologizes to them for letting it out on them. But both Bill and Stan seemed to be understandable for her frustration. “L-l-like she said, t-t-t-they’re jus-just a rumor,” Bill said, agreeing her statement. It was enough comfort for Amelie to calm herself and she smiled at him. The pleasent feeling went away as Richie said something that gives her a cold shiver.

“Anyway, Bill have her in third grade,” he told Ben, who looked at Bill in shock. “They kissed the school play! The reviwes say you can’t fake that sort of passion!”

Stan gave Bill a knowing smirk as Bill looked away, trying to hide his blush and bashful smirk. Amelie silently made a sigh. She saw Ben being quiet and seemed more dissapointed than ever. “ _I know how you feel,_ ” she thought sadly to him.

“Now! Pip-pip and tally-ho, my good fellows and fair lady! I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention!” Richie exclaimed cheerfully with a bad British accent. He brows flirty at Amelie who just gave him a deadly stare. He looked at Eddie and pushed him down towards Ben, “Get in there Dr. K! Come on, fix him up!”  
“Why don’t you shut the fuck up, Einstein, because I know what I’m doing and I don’t want you doing the British guy on me right now!” Eddie snapped at him with fast speaking. He really tried to concentrate, but Richie just kept bugging him.

“Suck a wound! Get in there!

They all chuckled in secret, knowing that Eddie might snap at them. As Stan was bending down, hoping to have a better look on the wound. Amelie noticed something was odd on the painted wall. Strangely enough, her puls started to pump crazily through her vein and her panic attack was back again, but her breathing wasn’t bad as usual. She just didn’t understand why she was feeling like this. Or what this picture does to her-

“Are you okay? You looked pale?” Stan asked concerningly to her. He must have notice her breathing. The boys stared at her with concern - except for Ben who stared wondring at her. She quickly came up with a excuse that she’s just admiring the painted wall. Ben asked her why she was intrigued by it, but Richie explained to him that it’s her artistic effect, “You know, artists can be weird sometimes.”  
They quickly forgot about her strange behaviour, but as she was looking at the wall again, the weird picture was gone! Was it just a hallucination? Maybe she was just stressed out and being paranoid... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Patrick’s thoughts? I know it might be disturbing, but I just wanted the idea of who Patrick’s character really is.
> 
> I know it might do details, but I thought it might be good to let you know more about Amelie’s character.
> 
> And a special chapter that I wanted to do. See you later. :)


	6. Just like her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter after the event of Ben’s meeting. ;)
> 
> And a small look on Pennywise’s thoguht. (It’s a bit out of character, but tried my best to stay on it’s personality from the book and movie.)
> 
> And who is the little bunny, Pennywise was referring to?

**Later that night...**

Amelie woke up a bit earlier. She just couldn’t sleep (luckily no more nightmares). Instead, she took a blank canvas from her `art corner’ and puts it on the paint stand. She gathered all paints in different colors, her favortie paint palette and brush-collections as she prepared it all with care on the desk. She’s not sure what to paint yet, although she could practice more on the artwork that was her favorite. She made so many paintings of her portraits with her face, her eyes or her profile. She really wants to paint something else, but didn’t have any inspirations. She really missed Georgie as her model. But - she really loved to paint it more and was really good at it.

“I’m gonna do it!” she thought to herself with confident and got to work right away...

* * *

Deep beneath Derry’s soil ground, further into the sewers’s tunnels roams a living being that lived through the beginning of the universe’s existence. A entity that lived longer than the birth of Earth. A ancient being with no name. Nor had many names. Only the lights. Thus it claimed itself to be the greater than anything else. Who IT preferred to as The Eater of the Worlds. But it also goes with a name that it adopted from one of its previous victims who had a great impact on the alien eldritch.

Whom it took a new liking to lure its prey.

A disguise suitable for mindless humans...

Pennywise the dancing clown.

***

The hungry eldritch was sitting in its hideout and was eating dinner from the previous hunt. The taste from this cheerful, yet grieving child was too delicious to not be satisfied with. But poor little Veronica wasn’t quite tasty as the clown believed. She tasted fine, but not so plain or bitter like the lanky teen whose fear was scrumciously tasty, but have a sour aftertaste. Despite having fed on her delicious fear, it didn’t have the tastefully juicy smell like little Georgie. Oh how his fear was so delicious that the eldritch beast still had his scent by the end of it’s tongue that it craved to set teeth on. He really missed this beautiful smell of this child. So soft and perfectly tasty enough to approciate a good meal.  
But something distracted IT from finishing the meal, didn’t have the appetite anymore. He scented something familiar, something it never scented in a very long time. IT made a wide grin, showing the buckteeth and eyes glowing into a yellowish amber. IT rose from the ground and walked towards the sewers, following this sweet scent.

The scent lead to a familiar location, but it still kept following beneath the sewers. Crawling past Jackson Street. It stopped by a house at Witcham Street who it only knew who lives there. Over the street lives the stuttering kid whose brother it took from, but the dancing clown wasn’t really interested to marinate his worst nighmares yet. No, IT was interested in something else.  
It crawled through the pipes under the victorian house, just out of curiousity. There it heard a soft hum from a strange, yet lovely woman, reading a book before turning the nightlamp to rest. But that’s not the case. It continued to slide further to explore more, past the bathroom next to the older boy while following the smell, but lost interest and instead teleported to a roof next to a window. It took a sniff and growled in pleasure on the recognizable smell. It walked slowly towards the window, carefully poking the bulbous head to have a good look and the eyes swifted into innocent baby-blue eyes when it saw the one who it smelled.

_There she is!_

The sweet little girl with the beautiful white hair was standing by her paint stand and was painting something. It noticed she had many paintings on the floor and her desk, but it never stopped her stubborn imaginations. But the canvas was almost done, yet the sketchy lines were a bit messy.  
But Pennywise the Dancing clown couldn’t take the eyes from the sweet-smelling girl. Oh, how she really smelled just like it’s little _bunny_!  
It just couldn’t believe itself what joy and glee it had, when it found _her_. Or rather - when _she_ found IT.

It heard a knock on the door. Come in. The door was open and a older boy walked it. This boy is her older brother, who smelled foreign and tasteless. No fear. IT made a disgusted expression.

_What are you doing in this hour?_

_I just couldn’t sleep._

_Me too... Do you still have these nightmares again?_

_No, not recently. Which I’m relieved._

The older boy just nodded, the clown could sense that he was doubtful, yet trying to be supporting. The girl asked him about his first day here in Derry. They made a small talk, but then she started to tell more about her day and the meeting with the chubby tasty boy. The eldritch was still annoyed that it didn’t get the fat Benny-boy. His fear smelt too good to be fed on, but once again he got away. But the child-eating has another lamb it soon will have a taste on... One day.

* * *

“Amelie... why do you always keep hiding this stuff from me... from mom...” Liam asked with worried eyes. Amelie felt a sense of fear with her heart pumping fast with panic. She tried to distract the situation and continued to paint on the canvas. But Liam wasn’t the type to ignore it and kept asking about the bandage. Sometimes he steps too close to her. To break her personal space to make her talk. Amelie felt a bit uncomfortable, still have this weird feeling that someone is watching her or stood too close with a invisible force. She still have it when she was a kid, even when her big brother teases her with that.  
At last she finally broke and admitted it. She even asked him how he knew, which he casually replied that he could see the bandage under the thin shirt. “You should be happy that mom didn’t notice it.”  
Amelie nodded and was almost done finishing her painting. “Was it Henry?” she heard Liam asking her, which she denied.

“I swear, if Henry or his so-called friends did this, I’ll kick his ass if they so much hurts you!”

“Don’t! Please Liam, It’s them... I just fell on a thorn bush by accident. I didn’t want to trouble mom.”

Liam seemed disbelieved by her white lie. But he let it off, telling her if she had problems, she can tell him. Amelie made a small nod and continued. She had many thoughts that troubles her. She knew Liam just wanted to protect her, but neither did she want her brother to get hurt. He and Henry didn’t get along so well, even as kids. But Patrick was the worst of all in this town. And she definitely didn’t her mother to get in trouble as people sometimes can be cruel with judgements. Just like her grandfather...

“This again? I thought you were pleased with all your masterpieces?” Liam asked. He stared at the canvas his younger sister was working on. The painted picture was a face portrait of Amelie with a big flower crown of roses surrounding her face and had many kinds of blue colors, light or dark colors of blues. The eyes was seriously stern, but when you stared at them long enough, you could see the eyes sparks like tiny shining diamonds and looked more alived.

***

_“What’s wrong with that? I just really loved to use my imaginations of my portraits.”_

_“Not if you’re narcissistic enough to keep many drawings of your faces.”_

They both laughed while the clown kept watching them and felt pretty annoyed by their disgusting smell of joy. It preferred fear better than any emotion, IT once discovered when it first discovered humans and the dull planet. Even his so-called brother of a excuse of a turtle always kept bugging the alien-eldritch about how wonderful living beings could be, in time and space. Even the turtle’s creations of living beauty, which Pennywise merely was uninterested with disgust.

And yet... seeing all the paintings of his bunny brought back many memories with nostalgia from the certain day, IT first discovered _her_...

Remembered itself how it first discovered true beauty to the unique human, despite wanting to bite the soft flesh. But interestingly enough, _she’s_ not like other useless humans...

***

“I know it may be weird when I draw myself, but... when I see my eyes in every paintings... I feel like I was seeing in someone else’s eyes...” Amelie exclaimed with adoration of her master pieces. Esspecially her first art piece that inspired her with courage and the one that won her first prize in the school art contest.  
“You know what I mean?” she asked her brother, but he just shrugged his shoulder, telling her that he finds it weird and creepy at the same time. Amelie made a small laugh and threw her seat pillow at him. She punctuated a silly joke that he and Richie was a perfect match like Clyde and Bonnie. They both laughed, but he stopped as he noticed something. “That’s new.”  
Amelie turned her back and noticed another painting on the floor. He asked her what this picture was supposed to represent, but Amelie just kept quiet. She felt a bit nauserous when she was staring at another portrait of herself, but it had a pair of antlers on her head, sticking up like creepy hands...

* * *

The clown was waiting for the girl to tug in her bed and fall asleep. She seemed pretty exhausted from her recent art piece, even staying up the whole night.  
Pennywise climbed inside, even it easily could teleport, but preferred to stay steady. It quietly walked towards the girl’s bed and just stood there with intense stare. After a short moment it bended on the knees, not too close by the bed’s edge. The little bunny has another nightmare again. It raised its big gloved hand and stroke gently on her sore shoulder. She flinched by the touch, but didn’t wake up. The dancing clown growled quietly when it glanced at the bandage. It didn’t like the thought of the insane teen who hurts its little bunny. Good thing, it targatted the teen as it’s next meal. “ _That’s for hurting my little bunny.~_ ” it thought to itself in anger, but satisfied. The little girl turned around to lay on the other side, so her face was facing Pennywise. It stared at her childlike face and listened to her heartbeat as he silently breathed in he sleep. IT showed teeth and drooled, remembering how her heartbeats pumps in panic as the fear took over. How her fear smelt so good and delicious, just like her memories. Just like _her_.

The eldritch also remembered something that it did notice earlier. Not only did the ugly mark just healed itself which she didn’t even knowlegde earlier. No human wound can heal so fast than one week two. It felt her presence whetever it hunts. It felt a familiar aura that it haven’t felt in a long time. It smiled with glee that the girl seemed to know something is off, which IT regconizes from a certain person the clown knew in the past. It felt more jolly when the sweet girl noticed IT in the alley while the children was too busy to help the fat one. So she wasn’t that oblivious like the rest of all people, it controlled. Even people who didn’t care much. She was more attentive and determint, just like Stuttering Billy-boy. But it snarled when seeing her too close to the stuttering boy, it reminded itself of a important victim it stole the disguise from, having closure to the little bunny.

But now it had no matter anymore. Now it could finally reunite IT’s little _mate_.

The clown just couldn’t get over how much she resembled her. It’s just too perfect - yet it’s still need more time to figure out how to bring her back. As much as they have fun with all the pretendings, but Pennywise knows best. It’s little bunny is still in there. Just need some more push to knock her senses out.  
The eldritch clown gave the girl a soft kiss on her forhead, grinning while drooling with zeal. When it’s done feasting and going to hibernation... IT will come and get the sweet little bunny... _**down to their den in safety...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long story short, I was planning to make Pennywise pov as I was inspired from a certain fanfic. But it didn’t go as I planned, so I scraped it and made a small chapter with a bit of Amelie and Penny’s pov.
> 
> It was interesting to do that, even it wasn’t all perfect, but I tried. ;)  
> (I was meant to post it yesterday, but I was too exhausted after work, so it was a bit delayed.)
> 
> As you may notice, there was too tellings and maybe a bit spoils that I want to keep low for a moment, but I want readers to have a bit of details of Amelie’s personality and her possible reasons why she’s like that. (Possibly in the neareat future)
> 
> I made a tiny mention of Veronica Grogan (one of IT’s victim happened in June) and Mike being a lamb. :)


	7. The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers went to the quarry to have fun. Amelie gets another surprise and another strange dream...
> 
> Did I mention Richie still was the annoying turt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took a bit longer than I thought. I got a bit stuck on my writing skills and got a bit busy. Still not dead.~ ;b
> 
> Note: I might realease a update in the middle or the end of next month. Just so you know.
> 
> Actor portrayels:
> 
> Amelie: Francesa Capaldi
> 
> Delia: Jessica Raine
> 
> Liam: Tom Holland
> 
> Grunkle Tim: *drum sounds* Tim Curry!!! 🤩

Amelie had everything she needed before going to the quarry to meet her friends. As she drove through the quiet street and past the Kissing Bridge, she need to do something first...

* * *

**Around 07:30...**

As she waited at the quarry, she looked at her watch. Her friends hasn’t showed up yet, she realized that she might have arrive a bit earlier than she thought - it’s a bit of a habit, she have in a very long time. But that’s no excuse for staying up late. Not to mention that she got another morning surprise.

~*~

**05:25 am...**

Amelie woke up earlier than usual. She quickly turned off her waking clock to not disturb her family. She was pretty exhausted from practising her art skills and even prepared to pack her swimsuit that once belonged to her mother. It was oldfashioned, but she really loved the red gingham patterns and surprisingly actually fits her. There was also a cute beach dress with flower patterns, but it was ruined and she instead used some of the fabric to her green wrist-ribbon.  
As she finished, she made her usual morning routine in a quick haste and started to dress herself. She took the dress, but kept her short demin jeans on. She grabs her sketchbook and paint box to stuff them in her bag. She checked her pet turtle’s food bowl and kissed both Alan and Milly goodbye before sneaking out from her room. She quietly tip-toed through the small hall, past the office and her brother’s room. But as she was near the stair, she really needs to go to the bathroom now?! “You gotta be kidding me!?” she thought angry to her stupid stomach. She rushed to the bathroom in steady silence. But when she sat down, all that came out was pee? _Seriously_?  
When she finished and washed her hand, she thought about checking on the bandage. But when she slowly lapped it off, she was stunned to see that the wound was healed quickly? - no disgusting mark of teethlines. The skin was perfectly smooth without a single scar. Now she thinks that everything got more peculiar than ever.  
She closed quietly at the door, stepping on the stair in slowmotion - again, not wanting to wake everybody up. But she heard some voices coming from the living room. She could hear her mother, but... another voice sounded familiar? A british voice filled with joy and comfort, making her heart bounce with zeal. She sprung from her hiding spot.

“ ** _Grunkle Tim!_** ”

That startled her mother. She asked her why she was up so early, but Amelie was too distracted to greet her long-time granduncle. “Lil’ My. Oh you have no idea how much I missed you.” Grunkle Tim greeted with so much ethusiatic and wheeled on his wheelchair to give his niece a hug. “Please, stop calling me that nickname. It’s embarrasing.” she said with a hint of embarrassed blush. Why she was called Lil’ My... that’s a whole another story.  
“It was supposed to be a surprise...” her mother sighed, but her uncle just brushed it off, saying it’s not a big deal. “At least I didn’t skip my coffee break. Just like one of performances, where I dressed like lady underwear at Guy Fawke in 1958. Just to annoy my manager, and the audiences laughed with entertained smiles.”  
Amelie and her uncle chuckled, yet her mother didn’t seem amused. But she decided to make some coffee and went into the kitchen. “Phhpf. Housewifes. Haven’t you heard the news? Lifestyles in the 50`s is _so_ 39 years ago. Besides... I could do better than this.” Grunkle Tim jokingly proclaimed with sassiness. Amelie tried to hold her chuckle, but she could see her mother glaring firmly at Tim.  
“Now, let me how much you have grown.” he said with manly glee and examined his favorite niece. “Grunkle Tim, I’m your only niece,” she chuckly reminded him, but he was too busy to put his big briefcase and opens it. “I know I haven’t visit very often, but-“  
Amelie frowned by the mention. Haven’t visit very often. Last time he visited was in 1985. It was the year where her grandmother went missing. And after almost 27-30 weeks, her father...  
Amelie shook her head and grab on her bag. She apologized to her grunkle that she really need to go now. “My friends were waiting for me!” she finised, surprise to hear her high-pitch voice. Grunkle Tim gave her a strange look, but he wasn’t upset. Her mother overheard it, asking her why she wants to meet them early in the morning, but her uncle interrupted her mother. “Don’t worry, Lil’ My. I’ll show your present when you gets home.” He gave her a big smile, that she remembered. She just nodded and opened the entrance door...

~*~

**08:00 am...**

Amelie was patiently observing a pretty sparrow, just standing there with curiousity and fearless. She had the chance to sketch the tiny sparrow out of boredom. But yawned as the sparrow flew off, which left her frowning. If Stan was here, he would have given her a endless speech on how to observe birds with his perfect stragety etc etc.  
She chuckled by the thought, but her tired eyes distracted her. Maybe she shouldn’t have stayed up all night and get a few hours sleep, just to get ready. She thought herself, she might get a quick nap before her friends arrives. She found a boulder and sat on the soil.

“Just a quick nap...” she mumbled before closing her eyes.

Her vision were black like a abyss, but later turned something colorful. She was in a big meadow with tiny white edelweiss surrounding her. _Aren’t edelweiss located in the Alps_?  
She walked through the meadow and admired the beauty - spite the logics. Then she saw a figure, a woman-figure with long platinium-blonde hair. “Grandma?” Amelie said questionable, but no words came out of her mouth. Suddenly, she heard the woman a low sob. As much she wanted to check on her, she just couldn’t move.  
The atmosphere around her started to get dark and she now stood in a unknown forrest. She heard loud screams and ran like someone was chasing her - which there isn’t. But a illusion came before her eyes, that made her stopped. She watched the same woman weeping over a dead body. Filled with blood and digusting wounds with maggots. On the eyes and the stomach.  
She was shocked, when she saw a flock of people running towards her. But they just passed her and went beserk on the weeping woman. She screamed and kicked but was too helpless to get off from their grip as she called at a name that sound too familiar. And everything went so crazy and could hardly breath, her skin was trembling. She just couldn’t listen to the screamings anymore and covers her ears, and closed eyes, wishing everything to stop. Apperently, the screaming finally stopped and uncovers her ears. But she noticed something wasn’t right. She was like floating in a unknown abyss, but when she looked down, she saw a giant blood-red spiderweb beneath her. Dripping down with a strange metallic scent. Like blood?!  
As she was trying to control her panic attack, her eyes flickers like something bright was blinding her eyes. She tried to have a better look, and she was shocked, yet strange intriguaning to see three orbs swirling like they were dancing and the light shone. It was... beautiful. Amelie kept staring, not noticing a pair of scarlet red eyes staring down at her.

She gasped as she woke up. That was the starngest dream she ever had. Not that she remembered much, but she still had the same odd tingling in her tummy. She looked down at her watch and was deeply surprised when she saw almost **10:55**. Had she really slept that long?! She had hoped she might have slept a couple of minutes, but a few _hours_???  
She heard some familiar voices and immediately recognized it. Her friends must have gotten there already. She grab her sketchbook and head to their meeting spot...

**Around 10 am, the boys’s pov...**

The five boys had arrived at the quarry. They parked their bike (Ben borrowed his cousin’s old bike) by some boulders and was waiting for their last friend. They (mostly Bill and Ben) had hoped that Beverly might show up sooner, but perhaps she might come later. Or proberly never.  
“Geezus, where is Amelie?” Richie asked impatiently and stamped his feet like a rabbit. “Stop being a brat, Richie. She’ll be here. She’s always in time.” Stan implied reasonable. But Richie already lost his cool and complained more than the usual Trashmouth he was. But he also punctuated a stupid assumption that she’s just playing with him and that she couldn’t resist his charms. “Beep beep, Richie.” Stan asked him to shut up. “But it’s true, haven’t you notice, she’s always slow on purpose. She’s just couldn’t resist me.” He grinned. Stan rolled his eyes and Eddie just gave him a the most firm stare, he could give. But Richie was too proud to notice and kept blabbering before he could notice Amelie sneaking up at him, even the other boys haven’t noticed her.

“Well... good thing my brain is immune to your stupid charm.”

Richie spung up, almost screamed like a girl. “Holy shit, where do you come from?!” he asked startled. The boys chuckled with amusement, yet Ben seemed confused. “Seriously, don’t sneak up to me like that!” Richie said. “They didn’t call her Ghost Girl for nothing!” Eddie reminded him, who seemed a bit spooked, but wasn’t ashamed for letting his friend giving Richie his own medicine. “W-w-hen d-did you get h-h-here?” Bill stuttered while asking. She replied that she got here for a while and took a nap. Richie seemed disbeliefed, but she confirmed it as she went to her bagpack, sitting on the small rock. She turned to Ben, asking him if he’s alright since yesterday. He just nodded, smiling with shyness.  
She turned back to Richie, who seemed pretty dumbfounded and tried to brush the awkward moment by teasing Eddie with nicknames and jokingly sweet-talking to him, which made Eddie more annoyed than ever. He turned to Amelie, “No worries, Lovely. I didn’t forget about you.” He winked and made a clicking sound when he smirked devilish. But Amelie wasn’t so easy to impressed and teased him back. “Oh, don’t mind me. Please continue being lovey-dovey with your boyfriend.”  
The three boys tried not to laugh as Eddie embarrassedly whimpered at her name. She chuckled apologetic to him, but when she turned to Richie, she noticed a strange look. Like guilty or afraid? She was about to ask him, but he completely went back to his despicable personality and suggested a loggy competition by the cliff. The boys followed him, while Amelie was behind them, scratching uncertain on her shoulder where her birthmark was...

They began to warm-up before the spitting part. Amelie wasn’t always fond on spitting snot in the dirty water, not like before where she’s more of a boy, but she wouldn’t resist a little bit competition. And kept her chuckle, when she saw their undies. Richie counted to three and they started clear their throat to collect much snot and spits as possible and started spitting down to the water, one by one. Richie kept taunting them how easy it looks. It was Amelie’s turn after Ben and she spits out a not-so-big loggy, but at least it was long enough to outmatch the boys. Richie applaued very blunt. “You always impressed me. Even it’s not a good loogie.” he teasingly mocked her, and Amelie just sticks her tongue out. Next was Eddie, ready to give all what he got, but instead he spits a sloppy small ball of saliva that landed on some stones. “Oh my god, that was terrible I win!” Richie proclaimed with triumph. “You won?!” Eddie asked in shock. “Yeah, of course I won Eds.” Richie said. Eddie asked him if he had seen his loogie and they started to argue about his loogie was green and mass or something like that. “Ally’s spit was long enough to outmatch you, she should have won.” Eddie unawarely blurted it out. He felt embarrassed, but he noticed her glaring, almost thankful, which made him blush. But unfortunately, Richie teased him, proudly exclaimed his ego, Eddie felt insulted and they argued again non-stop. Bill interrupted their endless argument, when he said, “Okay. Who goes next?  
The five kids seemed unsure about who’ll be first to jump. Giving eachother a strange look. Amelie thought to go first, since she’s always the bold one. But before she was about to take a leap and jump, she among the boys were surprised to hear a familiar girly voice behind them;

“I’ll go!”

Beverly took her dress off. Half-naked in underwear, as the boys was staring at her. “Sissies.” she said with a mischivious look and ran past them and jumped. Amelie stared with amazement sparkling in her eyes and quickly took a spring from the cliff.

“What the fuck!?”

They heard Richie swear in surprise. There was a big splash as the two girls was hitting the water. “Ah, holy shit! We got showed up by two girls!”  
“We have to do that now?” Stan asked nervous, which Eddie anxiously replied yes. Amelie reached herself from the water and saw Beverly laugh filled with joy. It was kinda nice to have another girl in the group and seeing her like this makes her heart jump with glee. She looked up at the four boys, still frozen and unsure to jump down.  
“C’mon” Beverly called out to them. The boys stood still. Ben waved down to them (mostly Beverly), yet Eddie punched his side with his elbow. Amelie taked and have to take the lead. “What are you wainting for, you pussies!”. That made the boys react with astounded looks.  
Ben took the first jump and landed on the water. The three boys followed one second after. They swan and played tackle fight as Beverly was on Bill’s shoulder and Amelie on Eddie’s shoulder. He seemed to lose his breath and could hold her weight, but she kept encouraging him. And it actually helped. But unfortunately, they lost. Now it was Richie and Ben’s turn to tackle them down and Bev fell down. They swan around for at bit, almost to the shore, but the fun wasn’t done yet. Richie splashed at Amelie, which turned into a splash fight. “If I win, you have to me a smooth on my mouth and pickle.” Richie placed a bet and seducingly winked at her. But Amelie ignored his “charm” and tackled him down. “Not in a million years!” she yelled and won the fight. She started to splash playfully some water at the three boys and they began to splash at each other, leaving Bill and Bev behind. Bill was staring at the redhaired girl, almost adoring her. But he noticed something bothers her, yet still pretty. But he looked away as she looked at him, but she made a small bashful smile. They were unaware that Ben took a notice on them, secretly frowning sad. Amelie stopped to play and wiped her wet face. She too frowned that Bill only has eyes on Bev. But they soon got distracted when they heard Richie scream like a girl.

“Ah fuck! What was that?!”

He dived down, trying to find the thing that made him jump. Stan and Eddie followed his lead and searching something underwater.

“Where is it?” Eddie asked.

Bill dived down too and quickly got up with a soaking face. “It’s a turtle.” he implied. Ben took a deep breath and submerged into the dark-green lake. He reached his searching arms and quickly grab on to something. When he got up to breathe, he caught a small turtle. The others stared fazed by the turtle. But Ben swam towards the plantin-blonde girl and gave it to her. “I heard you have a pet turtle... now he’ll have company...” Ben says with gentleness in his voice. Amelie thanked him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed and was flattered at the same time. “I could have caught that.” Richie protested with a small frown of jealousy. But Amelie was too much in love with this tiny creature and studied it with adoring sparks. “It’s a female.” she said out loud. They glared wondering by the turtle, but Beverly was amazed and asked her, how she knew. It made Amelie spark with knowlegde that she shortly tells her that the turtle’s pattern shell is smoother than the males, and Beverly seemed to be interested.  
“What are you gonna call her?” Beverly asked. Hearing it, made her seem uneasy. She haven’t thought of a name yet. But something quickly came into her mind and smiled with excitement at the turtle.

“I think I’ll call her... _Evelyn_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	8. Ben’s Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers befriends Ben. He was telling informations about Derry. Eddie would meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter! Now I need a break from the struggle of writing blocks and hard work!
> 
> Edit: A very exciting chapter that I’ve been waiting for. Writing the scene of the quarry and the Losers godt visits Ben for more Infoshop about Derry.  
> And a very interesting conspiracy for Amelie to discover. (Even I wanted to write more of Ben was trying to tell her. (Inspired by a chapter from my fav IT-fanfic.))

After playing too much in the lake, they already went to empty area with some boulders by the edge to have a break. But Amelie have another idea, when she saw the horizon behind the trees. What a amazing view. And she must sketch this one to her atelier collection. She found a perfect spot to sit, with Evelyn on her lap. She seemed pretty calm compared to Alan, and she really like to have a headscratch and nuzzled affectionly on her arm. Such a sweetheart.  
While she was distracted on this beautiful view, the radio was on and playing some retro music. But she glanced back at the boys. They were staring at Beverly who was sunbathing. She rolled her eyes, like they’ve never seen a girl’s body before. When Bevvie turned her head, they quickly looked away and almost tumbled to each other. “Boys.” she just shuck her head and continued to add some colors in her sketch.  
She was able to witness Richie snooping inside Ben’s bagpack, which she sighed dissapointed. “New flash, Ben. School’s out for summa!” he made a weird high-pitch sound. “Oh, that? That’s not school stuff.” Ben said. She saw Richie was picking up a postcard. “Who sent you this?” he chuckled and almost turned the other side of the card, but Ben quickly took it away and stuffed it in his bag, “No one. Give it... No one.”  
“Oh Rich, haven’t your mother taught you not to snoop other’s stuff.” she smirked slyly, but he just snickered. He then picked Ben’s notebook and looked into them, Amelie got more curious and looked at the pages of Derry articles. She recognized the first article, she remembered from history class.  
“What’s with the history projects?” Richie asked directly to Ben. “Oh... When I first moved here, I didn’t have anyone to hang out with,-“ Richie handed the notebook to Bill as Ben continued, “-so I just started spending time in the library. Amelie felt almost sorry for what he said. She knows what it was like, but she had no idea how lonely he was!  
“You went to the library? On purpose?” Richie asked in disbelieved. Ben went quiet and it felt awkward between them, not until Beverly rose from her spot and curious about the notebook, Bill was looking at. She sat next to him as she was staring at the papers. “What’s The Black Spot?” Stan asked about the other photo. “The Black Spot was a nightclub that was burned down years ago by that racist cult.” Eddie explaimed. “The what?” Stan asked in shock. While Eddie was asking him about having seen a movie, Bill turned his head to have a look on Beverly. He always thought, that she was pretty, way prettier than any girls or Greta. But... he never seen her in a different way. “Y-y-your hair-“ he stuttered just one sentence, but went lost with words. Beverly seemed awkward, but bashful, when she was waiting for him to finish his words...  
“Your hair is beautiful, Beverly.” Ben interrupted with a zeal gaze. Beverly thanked for the compliment, but seemed rather dissapointed. Amelie couldn’t help but noticed the awkward silence between them, as she was sitting behind Richie. She stared at Bill with gloomy dissapointment. She really missed the day, he complimented her short hair that grew a few inches before it reachs her shoulders. Richie asked Bill to pass the notes back to him to see it again. Even a gentleman enough to pass it to Amelie, until she had seen enough.  
“Why is it all murders and missing kids?” he asked before passing them to Stan. “Derry’s not like any town, I’ve ever been in before.” He said that wided other’s eyes in question. “I felt the same way, when I moved here.” Amelie implied, that sparks something in Ben and made him smile. “They did a study once, and it turns out-“ he hesitated to mention, but he continued to explain, “-people die or dissappear six times the national average.”  
The six kids went silent when more questions popped up. “You read that?” Beverly asked him. “And that’s just grown-ups... Kids are worse.” he replied. “Way, way worse.”  
More questions popped up as Amelie’s inner self asked herself how or why more kids went missing. Mostly small kids in the neighborhood and a few classmates who completely vanished. What really happened to Betty?  
Her mind got interrupted by Ben, telling others that he got more stuff, if they would like to see. They seemed uncertain, while Eddie just shook his and softly mumbled no. “Sure, I’ll like to see your studies.” Amelie just said out loud, that Eddie jumped in surprise. Ben made a happy smile that made her heart melt. The others seemed to agree. So it was decided; they’re going to Ben’s place.

***

Ben lead the way on the road. When they reached the destination, Ben jumped out of the bike, with excitement, ran towards his house. While others were following him, Amelie stopped and notice a young woman with blue/pink/black pattern outfit. She knew that woman. That’s Patrick’s mom - or was it his step-mom? Honestly, she wasn’t sure. She took a glimpse at a flyer on the lamppost. Another missing kid again - although, this time wasn’t any other kid. This time was a teenage boy who went missing, and she’s recognizing him. Patrick Hockstetter!  
Her thought twirls around with a multiple amounts of questions. Despite hating this creepy boy, but him went missing? Her thought got interrupted by Richie calling after her, “Hurry up, slowpoke!”. She sighed with annoyance, but she’ll ask herself later.  
Meanwhile, Ben rushed into his room to (half)clean up and threw some of his comics into his closet.

“ _Don’t freak out, just tell me._ ” he heard Eddie’s voice and stood prepared with one arm on his closet door, as Beverly was the first one to enter. Second was Bill and Stan, as Amelie was behind them. She could literally hear Richie’s endless conversation.

“ _Yeah. I heard he has a rollercoaster and a pet chimp and an old guys’s ficking bones..._ ”

But he stopped when he have the same expression as Amelie’s. Inside Ben’s bedroom, there was a great surprise that they’ve never expected. The walls was covered with many articles and old photographs. The others looked around, yet Amelie was the only one, who showed more interest.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa... Wow.” That was the only way, Richie could describe when he entered. “Wow indeed.” Amelie mumbled with agreement.  
“Cool ha’?” Ben asked with excitement. But Richie gave him a disapproved look, “No. No, nothing cool.”. He felt a gentle push on his arm and saw Amelie was poking him with her elbow. He smirked, she just rolled her eyes with a tny hint of a smirk. In the meantime, Bill was too focused on some small frames with tiny pictures. A small photograph of a map. _Old Derry_. Amelie looked around, staring interesstingly at the photographs on the wall. She could hear Eddie behind her that he sounded unsure and kept mumbling that things, he sees was cool, but decided they didn’t seem cool anymore. She took a glance at Beverly who expressed the same face of interest as hers, but she awkwardly looked away as the red-haired girl noticed her.  
“What’s that?” Stan asked and pointed at one specific picture. “Oh that. That’s the Charter for Derry Township.” Ben replied.  
“ **Nerd alert!** ” Richie called out, while fixing his glasses. But he felt a punch on his shoulder. Amelie quietly punched him for being rude. And extremely annoying. “But you’re the cute nerd who gives me blue balls.” he loudly whispered to her, yet he chuckled silently in pain as she stomped on his foot. “No, actually, it’s very interesting.” he says, his voice sounds so passionate. “Derry started as a beaver trapping camp.”  
“Still is, am I right, boys?” he said out loud and raised his hand up for a high-five. The others just stared at him amd Stan just shook his head. “Just ignore him, Ben, please continue.” Amelie broke the unpleasentment moment and Ben happily continued his information, “Ninety-one people signed the charter that made Derry. But later that winter, they all disappeared wothout a trace.”  
“The entire camp?” Eddie blurted it out. Ben nodded. “There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack.”. Everyone went quiet.

“Everybody just thought it was a plague or something. But it’s like... one day everybody just woke up and left.” Ben hesitated for a moment before he could finish.

“The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the well house.”

They all glanced at an drawn picture on a small hut, presumed it was the well house. “Jesus. We can get Derry on Unsolved Mysteries.” Richie announces a suggestion and Eddie seemed to aggree with this idea, calling him brilliant. While others were chattering, Ben heard a creak and turned around. Amelie followed the creaking sound and almost burst into laughter, not because she saw the pictures of New Kids on the Blocks, but because Bevvie’s michivious look and smile and Ben’s embarrassment. But she was kind enough to cover the door and Ben was smiling in a cute way. Amelie chuckled as Beverly gave her a small wink and she took the signal and pretended she didn’t see them. She glared at Bill, still too focused on the small frames, which made her worry. She turned to the three boys, still chattering behind Ben.  
“... I don’t know,” she heard Richie whispering to Stan, “Maybe he’s just trying to make some friends, Stanley.”  
She wanted to protest, but for some strange reason, she just kept quiet. “W-where was the well house?” Bill asked. “I don’t know. Somewhere in the town, I guess.” Ben replied. He asked him why, which he hesitantly replied with a `nothing’ and stared at the flyers...  
Amelie frowned, knowing what he was up to. She wanted to explore more with the articles, but felt suddenly thirsty. Ben seemed to notice and asked her to come down the kitchen. So they left his room. He handed her a glass of water, which she took and drank it. “Thank you.” she says in a pretty embarrassed way. “No problem.” Ben replied with a smile. They returned back to his bedroom, where their friends still chattered to was looking around. But before they could get inside, Ben suddenly stopped her by grabbing on her shoulder. She turned around, wondering why it was all about. Ben seemed determint to tell her, yet seemed unnerving. Like he had seen ghost or something. Ahe felt the adrenaline slowly taken over, when he said to her, “I need to show you something-“

***

Eddie was passing by the church, where there was a choir concert inside. Even he wanted to go home and not worrying his mother, he was saddened that Amelie quickly parted their way. Why did she rush out of the house in such a hurry? Eddie felt more safe, when she’s around - even she’s one year younger than him.  
Eddie blowed a flute-melody with his hand, trying to think otherwise. But he didn’t even realize that he was passing Neibolt Street. The only small road where the abandoned house was. He just passed by the house, trying to ignore the scary atsmophere. He stopped, when his watch beeps. It wasn’t exactly the time to take his medication, which he wondered. He stared at the house. It looked pretty empty, both inside and out here. The frontyard was dried, yet there was sunflowers?  
He felt like he’s been watched, but he strangely struggled to open his fannypack. His hands were trembling. He heard a door creaking, a growl was heard inside the house and he looked at it with a terrified face. It was like a horror movie. But not one of the cheap trashy movies, you see in the cinema. He couldn’t help, but to stare at the house - like he was under a weird spell or something. He thought he was imagining something before he heard another growl, really coming from the entrance door.

“ _Eddie..._ ”

He heard a low raspy voice with growling sound. Now he felt more scared as the hair on his arm and neck shivers on his skin. “ _What are you looking for?~_ ”  
Now he needs to get out of the street and takes his pills quickly! But he accidently dropped it and his pillbox rattles out and landed on the asphalt. He almost panicked and got down on his knees to pick them all up. “Fuck, fuck.”  
He picked a few pills and qucikly puts them in his box. He was about to pick the last one up. Before a half-decayed hand took it and lifted it up at Eddie’s face. He followed the hand’s movement and almost gasped by the sight. It was blurry by the face, but he couldn’t imagine how digustingly horrified he looked like, compared to this thing’s grossed fingers still holding the red pill. “ _Do you think, this would help me, Eddie?_ ”  
It’s face got closer and almost touched his face. It was just what Eddie really was scared for, as he stumbled while panicking. A germ-defected parasite with a mashed expression and no nose. The corpse - a leper or whatever, started to walk towards him. Rather limping, but the leper was faster than it seemed. Eddie crawled backward, trying to get away from the leper, swinging and reaching the arms after him. He was crawled in the house’s proberty and got up to run past the house. He ran towards the backyard. He noticed a figure behind these long grasses. He didn’t pay much attention of the unknown figure, besides wearing a strange white dress.

“Help! Help!”

He called out, but no response. But unfortunately, he stumbled and fell on the dried grass, but quickly got up. The figure was gone, but he was too busy running towards the trees than thinking. The leper still chasing him. He still called for help and finally reached to safety. He turned back and saw the leper was gone. But something else is there.  
There was a clown, holding almost a hundred of ballons. He was holding them in a inverted triangle. This clown was wearing a dirty grayish clownsuit with red pompoms. He lifted slowly the ballons up, not letting them go and reaveled the face. A white-painted face, but not a particular clown-face you always sees. The dark-red lines went straight from the edges of the lips to over the eyes and brows. They almost looked like scars on each eyes. The strange-looking clown stared intensely at him. Then, he made a wide grin, like the Cheshire Cat, showing the buckteeths that clearly looked rotten.

“ _Where’re you going, Eds?~_ ” the strange clown asked, still grinning. Eddie could have sworn that he heard small ringings like tiny bells. “ _If you lives here, you’ll be home by now._ ” The clown said with the voice that sounded like singsonging clown voice, almost purring, but sounds more like he was taunting him. Eddie stared at the creepy clown. He parted his lips, but no words came out. He knew not to speak with strangers, but he could only look at him, spite his stamina lost the energy and fear rose in his beating heart.  
“ _Come join the clown, Eds?~_ ” the clown purred with that devilish smirk. That almost made Eddie pant in a onbnoxios way.

“ _You’ll float down here.~_ ”

Now he feared more and really wished Amelie was here now. “ _We all floats down here. Yes we do.~_ ”

The clown chuckled that made Eddie screamed and crawled into the trees to get out. He heard behind him, the clown still chuckled but turned into a deep growling laugther. But then, he heard the ballons popped and the clown vanished! Out of the blue!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eddie. 😢 he just want his friend to comfort him.


	9. Come back to me, Little Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie wants to know more about the mysterious woman. But she have a scary visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I manages to finish and rewrite it clean. It’s a bit short, but there would be a short Beverly part. ;)
> 
> And I love Grunkle Tim. XD So funny with his bad puns! (I really love Tim Curry. (>,,v,,<))
> 
> There will be small reference from the Shining, which I surprisingly didn’t realize I wrote it down. x) (not entirely, but please use your imagination.)  
> Hint: It was the elevator blood-scene from Shining, that I unknowingly got the idea from. XD Not perfect, but the garden/eden scene just fits perfectly. 😊

Amelie just got home from borrowing more books from Ben. He was really nice enough to lean some to her, and she remembered how keen he was for being helpful. She called out, if someone is home, but none responded. She took a quick look inside the olive-beige kitchen to see if her mom was in there, but unfortunately she wasn’t. She noticed a piece of paper, hanging on the refrigerator.

“You’ll not find your _Dee_ arest mother in that fridge.” She jumped and turned startlely around, to find her granduncle inside the living room and chuckled. “Stop popping up like that, Grunkle Tim!” she scolded at him, even telling him that the pun earlier was really bad. But he just laughed, “Oh Lil My. That means I still got it.” He winked which she just rolled her eyes. “I just loved and missed your adorable squeals. You were always quiet and cute like a little mouse.” he chuckled softly as he eagerly recalled so many memories of her as the adorable toddler he remembered.  
She blushed and asked him to stop messing with her. But she knew her uncle. She was afterall her grandmother’s brother. “Where’re you going?” she asked her uncle. Normally she wouldn’t ask her uncle about his plans, but now she did noticed lately that he had been acted strange. He was so optismistic and in good mood, but now... he seemed distant. Like he has hiding his activities.  
“Oh just a small skididly stroll on a lovely day. Need to freshened my old cells.” he just replied and wheeled towards the entrance door. Amelie offered her help, but he politely declined. Always telling her that this old baby carriage won’t stop him for enjoying life before his last breath. The young girl chuckled, but she insisted to guide him on the flatboard, which he eventually accepted. They hugged and said their goodbyes. “Now, be a good girl and don’t dilly dally around before you regrets.” he says firmly, but they just laughed. She thought he was so funny making up with words. Even her mother sometimes hates his sillyness. He left the house (as in wheeling) while humming a melody.  
Finally Amelie was alone in the house. Her brother had left earlier to meet an old friend. She sat on the couch and took one book to make some researchs. She still had thoughts from the day, Ben told her. Thes words still stuck in the back of her mind...

~*~

“I need to tell you something.” Ben said. He seemed worried, but his eyes told something else. Amelie asked him what he was about to tell. He quickly glanced at his door, waving his hand to follow him. They stopped by the guest room. Rather his mother’s bedroom now ever since they moved to his aunt’s house, he qucikly explained to Amelie that after he met them, he actually started to investigate another case besides Derry History. “There’s just something that made me curious. And... I thought you might wanna know.” he said. While he was searching for his notes inside the closet, Amelie made a quick explorement while waiting. The bedroom seemed to be that type of style, her mother or grandmother would have. But the dirty pinkish tapet reminded her of someone she’ll rather not remember.  
Luckily Ben returned to a few photographs and a book. Not bigger than the average size, but he claims that he found it while searching some articles from the News Paper Department.  
Amelie opened a history book while Ben was telling non-stop about how many informations that wasn’t mentioned in history books. She turned from page to page as she was more interested in pictures. She has this idea about making a painting of the small town, even if the people she knew were some unfairly idiots.  
Then, she almost froze when she stared at the picture of Easter Egg 1908. Remembering how terrible it must’ve been when the factory exploded. But that wasn’t the children she was staring at. It was a woman.  
“Oh that was the thing, I wanted to show you.” said Ben who noticed her strange look. “That woman in this photograph looked just like you, so I thought...”  
But she didn’t paid attention to Ben’s theories. She just kept staring at the young, yet beautiful woman who holds both her arms between the pig-tailed girl and the little boy. It was really weird to see that the woman shared the same appearence. Her hair was almost white due to the black/white photograph, but she could imagine she’s platinium blonde. She couldn’t tell if the eyes colors were different, but they just seem gray to her, but it was just the face that bugged her. Her cheek was thin, but her face was a bit around, almost a heart-shape one. And her eyes. Round and cat-like was too mesmerizing to look at. But they have a small glimt of sadness. A deja vú-like emotion that felt familiar, yet she didn’t understand why.  
Suddenly she heard voices. These same voices she kept hearing in her dreams. They sounded unfamiliar to her, hearing people she never had heard of. Some were gibberish. She soon noticed the woman’s head was slowly moving, staring directly at her. A tear was falling on her left cheek and there was a weeping sound, but her expression was emotionless. Amelie wanted to scream to make it all stop, and the gentle voice always kept saying over and over;

“ _Please... I’m begging you... please find me..._ ”

“Amelie, are you okay?” she heard Ben asking concerned to her. It was like she woke up from her trance and glances down at the old photograph. The woman and children stading the same position, like the woman never moved her head. She excuses herself as she gave the photograph. She startled with a jump, when she saw Richie, Stan and Eddie a few inches from the door. Stan asked her, if she’s alright, while Eddie seemed concerned. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Richie impatiently spilled it out. Amelie wasn’t really sure what to tell them. “I-I’m fine... just a bit tired.” she lied, a little white lie wouldn’t hurt. She passed the boys and quickly grabbed her bag. She said her goodbyes to the others before gallopping to the exit.  
“I’m coming too!” Eddie nervously shouted at her, and took his bag before following her...

~*~

Amelie did feel bad for leaving Eddie, now she thinks about it. But she can’t be distracted, she need to do some researchs if she need to find a answer...

***

Beverly sat in the bathtub, staring at a postcard and repeating the poetry that made her heart melt with joy. Even it’s only one week ago, but for her, it was too romantic to throw it away. Sometimes, she did wonder who could have sent this sweet poetry?  
It couldn’t be Richie or Eddie. Nor Stan, too quiet and he already liked someone.  
Perhaps... maybe, Bill had send her the postcard? She’s not really sure, but it would be a delightful thought if he actually was the one who puts the postcard in her bag.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound. Coming for the sink...

***

_Wait here, my love. I’ll be back soon._

_Please be okay, M...._

_No, please stop!_

_No! No!!_

_Please... come find me..._

Amelie just woke up with a startled look, she looked around and saw the television was on. That’s weird, she didn’t remember letting the TV on. Luckily it wasn’t that dreadfull stupid children show. But it was only showing tv static. Perhaps the signal closed down?  
She turned the TV off and got up from the couch. She collected all the books and went upstairs. But she accidently stumbled on one step, dropped a book from her grib before enven reaching to her bedroom. She groaned annoyingly and picked it up. But when she holds the open book on her hand, she noticed there was another photograph. No, a painting on the size of a photograph. She could’ve swore there wasn’t a family portrait in the history book. But it was a small happy family. There was a young girl, a bit younger than Amelie’s age. On the right was there a handsome young man with brown hair and pretty pale eyes - presumely her father. But the mother on the left wore a beautiful lightblue dress, but the face was scracthed out, like it was both ripped and had scratchy marks on the painting.  
She heard a sound of a door open behind her. She just happened to know where it came from. Her father’s old office.  
She slowly turned around. She wondered how it could open itself? I hadn’t been open in a very long time, amd only her mother had the key. She moved carefully towards the door. She holds her breath as she quietly intered the room. It hadn’t change much as all his stuff haven’t been thrown away and stayed the same. But it smelled clean and dustfree, thinking her mother must have clean earlier.  
She decided to have a look around and memories flashed through her eyes, remembering hearing her father’s dramatic voice while rehersing a play. Sometimes, she’ll come in here and helped him with his papier-mâché figurines or masks. His collection still stoods on the shelves. Amelie sighed, she really missed him.

But a disturbance ruined her peaceful moment. She felt hot and her pulse went faster as she once again felt her panic attacks coming back again. The cooes of a baby. There was a creak. She followed the creaking noise, leading to a closet. She leaned towards and opened the closet door, only to be in wonder to see a beautiful rose garden. There was also a small circle of sunflowers. There was a soft humming that sounded very familiar. It was like a Eden Wonderland as she really wanted to explore more - but despite the sunny weather, the temperature is really cold. Almost like winter.  
Suddenly, there was screaming sounds that hurts her ears and some vo unknown people shouting mean words:

_Child-killer!_

_Murderer!_

_Sorcery!_

And the beautiful garden started to fire some flames around them, even started to bleed none-stop and overflooded the entire garden. She quickly locked the door as the bloody stream almost got closer.  
She sighed in relief, but she started to freeze in the room and the baby crys got louder. Her heart beats faster and she couldn’t breath. But the panic got even worse, when she felt some liquid and looked at her trembling hand. Her wristribbon bleed out and spurted out, leaving her hands bloody.  
She screamed when she felt something was grabbing her ankles. She looked down and saw a pair of gloved hands. She tried to kick them out but this grib went tighter. Something was digging from the floor, revealing a clown face with a eerie smile. The red lines from the lips to the brows seperated as if it was a big mouth. She froze by the sight - and yet she really wanted to scream, but her vocal cord wouldn’t let her. Still staring down at the clown who almost looked like the Devil itself with the smooth ginger clown hair that was pointing.

“ _Come back to me, Little Bunny.~_ ”

She suddenly stumbled backwards, but felt soft hands catching her. She didn’t have a good glimspe of the person, only the white lock of hair. A door was open behind her and she fall down pretty hard.  
“What are you doing?” her brother asked. Amelie was shockingly confused as he is. She looked around her and realized everything seemed normal, even staring at her precious ribbon. No blood.

“What were you doing in there? I heard someone slamming the door upstairs while I was in the backyard and meditating.”

She doesn’t know how she can explain her brother about this weird experience, only knowing that he may not believe her. “I... I just found the door was unlocked and wanted to see inside.” she lied. A small lie, but half-truth. But something seemed odd about his alibi, didn’t her uncle say...  
But her brother just gave her a weird look, “What are you talking about? The door hasn’t been locked in years.”  
Amelie felt a cringy icy shiver. Did she just heard what he said? But how? “I thought- I thought mom had dad’s key?”  
Liam implied that their mother haven’t the key. It went lost ever since and the last time he saw it, was in their _father’s_ chestpocket.  
“Anyway, your friends is here. They said it is a emergency.” Liam says before leaving to continue his homework. He never liked saying Losers to her or their friends. She always remembered the heinous expression, when Henry and his goon bullies harrassed the Losers.  
Amelie ran downstairs to find the boys standing by the entrance door. “What’s wrong?” she asked. No stupid dick-jokes from Richie, but she could see Bill’s face was serious.

“... It’s Beverly.”


	10. Welcome to the Loser’s Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser arrived to Beverly’s apartment. She wanted to show them something...
> 
> A fight war to remember and a new member joined the infamous group...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short. :(
> 
> But it was worth it. I’m just thankful that I’m really able to write the part that brought our favorite group together.
> 
> And how well Beverly knew Amelie? Who knows?

The boys picked her up as they were peddling through the street. Beverly had called Bill and the other boys to get over to her apartment, including Amelie. She was only informed by Stan that they need to hurry...

While hearing Eddie and Stan eternal argument, something about the alley smelling like piss and shit that she didn’t payed much attention, they’re almost reaching the apartment. “ _She didn’t say anything! She just said that you guys needs to hurry over!_ ” She heard Stan as they stopped. Amelie impatiently straightened her short light green gingham dress. She didn’t have have time to proberly changed her clothes, so she qucikly took her old dress amd left immediatly. It was a summer dress hadn’t worn when she was around 8-9 year old. It was a bit small for her normal size, but surprisingly fits her torso. Only the skirtlength goes down to her hips.  
They saw Beverly run down the iron stair with a worried look. She seemed so vulnerable and yet in panic. “You made it!” she greeted them with relief. “I... I need to show you something.”

“What is it?” Eddie asked worried.

“More than we saw at the Quarry?” Richie just jokingly blurted out of nowhere, which made Amelie upset and just snapped behind him. “Shut up! Just shut the **fuck** up, Richie!”. Eddie stared in shock at her, while Richie surprisingly went silent. Luckily Beverly broke the arkward moment.

“My dad would kill me, if he’s finds out I have boys in the apartment.”

A strange vibe of deja vú that made Amelie unknowingly tremble. She tried to calm her nerves, but she felt her world was falling apart by the bad memories. She tried her best to hide her feelings from others. But she couldn’t help staring at Beverly who just looked alarmed, but she eyed at the boys - mostly Bill rather than her.  
“We-we’ll leave a lookout.” Billy suggested and glared at Richie. “Richie, s-s-stay here.”  
Richie was in surprise and shocked when he was mentioned to be the lookout and saw others leave their bikes and follows Beverly the stairs. “Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa! What if her dad comes back?!” he asked them panicking.  
“Do what you always do. Start talking.” Stan replied back before running upstairs. “It is a gift!” Richie sighed back.

***

Inside, they followed Beverly in the small corridor where she stopped between her bedroom and the bathroom. “In there.” she mumbled.  
They all stared nervously towards the door, “What is it?” he asked nervously. But Beverly just mumbled back, “You’ll see...” and was the first to approch and the boys followed her. Amelie stayed behind, feeling a knot in her stomach. Why does this always have this feeling?  
“Are you taking us to your bathroom.” Eddie asked with a nervous look. He started to mumble something, “I want you to know that 89% of the worst accidents in homes are caused in the bathrooms-“. Then he stuttered that overstimulates his anxiously, “-And, I mean, that’s were all the bacteria and fungo are and it’s not a really sanitary place-“. But Amelie interrupted his non-stop babbleling, “Slow down, Eds. It can’t be that bad.” She reassured him with her softspoken voice, that always makes him calm down.  
Bill opened the door that made a creaking sound and they all finally saw something the “thing” inside the bathroom.

“I knew it!” Eddie whimpered and gagged by the sight of an blood-covered bathroom.

“You see it?” Beverly asked. Eddie mumbled a yes, but Amelie just stared almost in shock. Even Stan shared the same expression, “What happened in here?”  
The redhaired girl explained to them, that her dad couldn’t see it. The five kids were just staring. “... I thought I might be crazy.” Beverly proclaimed her logical reason. Hearing that, Amelie though she couldn’t agree more.  
“Well, if you’re crazy, then we’re all crazy.” Ben said that soothes her in relief. “We can’t l-leave it like this.” Bill suggested and the others too agreed to clean up the bloody bathroom. Beverly found some buckets and Amelie helped her to fill the waters and found some washcloths. They all began to scrub the walls and floor, including the sink and the tub. They were dancing and pretends to listen a 80-song, just make the cleaning a bit more fun. But as everybody was having fun, Eddie carefully scrub and changes the bloodwater, which made him gag and almost vomit the the sight of metallic scent, even having his inhaler in his mouth. They were fooling around for at bit, but they were avoiding to get a red stain on their clothes.  
Almost a hour passed, they were almost done to clean the bathroom and threw the last dirty bloodwater in the tub. The took some plasticbags to throw the rest to the garbage containers outside, leaving Bill and Beverly alone while they’re cleaning the tub. Ben took a quick sneak peek of Beverly’s bedroom. He saw the toys and her dresses lying on the bed. He made a small smile, almost grinned shyly, but he heard Beverly chuckle as Bill asked her that she’s never been the Derry Summer Fair. He frowned and felt a sad feeling and just left them to join the others. “Are you okay?” he heard someone ask him, he looked startle up and saw Amelie staring at him. He shook his head, telling her that he’s fine. But he’s not...  
While the others where outside, Bill told her about one time when he was with Richie and he always won cause he hits the target. And anout winning prizes, but didn’t know what to pick. Beverly took a quick look outside the bathroom, wondering who was talking. But she brushed it off and stood arkwardly next to the auburn-haired boy. They were silent, not knowing what to say. “It’s not true, you know. What they say about me.” she broke the silence and Bill stared curiously at her as she continued, “I was only ever kissed by one guy.”  
Bill felt nervous, when she mentioned. Wondering if she ever remembered him since the school play. “-It was a long time ago...” she finished her sentence, but smiled with a tiny hint of joy, “... It was a nice kiss though.”  
Bill chuckled bashfully like it was the best compliment. Then, they went silent again and the arkwardness filled the bathroom. But he heard Beverly mumbled a sentence, “January embers.”. Bill stared at her in confusion, “W-was that in the play?” he stuttered in question. “No the poem.” she said, complitely in disbelief. “Oh...” Bill was uncertain how to respond, yet he kept politely smiling, “... I don’t really know much p-p-poetry. Ask Ally, she’s really good with them.”  
Beverly realized now he seemed oblivious about the poem. Perhaps he isn’t the one. Maybe she must have assumed to fast. “... Never mind then,” she said dissapointed. But - perhaps Amelie could help her. She really does missed her advices and caring support.  
Bill felt strange awful, even though he didn’t do something wrong. Perhaps it was guilt, but he really wanted to make her smile, so he told her something that would encourage her confident, “Just so you know, I... I never believed any of the rumors.” Beverly gave him a blank look as if she didn’t believe him at first, “And none of us Losers do.”  
That made her smile for at bit, the pretty smile that he really loved about her, other than her beautiful hair, “We like hanging with you.”  
She smiled more, actually believing his words for it. Maybe he’s not the one who wrote the poem, but... she does like him for who he was, even his stutter couldn’t stop him to be charming. And she really does liked to hang out with her new friends, “Thanks,” she replied.

“You shouldn’t thank us too much. Hanging out with us makes you a Loser, too”

She laughed, which made him relieved. Bill thought she really does look beautiful with that smile. “I can take that.” Beverly said and made them both chuckle.

* * *

“No, I love being your personal doorman, really. Couldn’t you idiots have taken any longer?” Richie complained to the (now) seven Losers after they left Beverly’s apartment. They decided to hang out for at bit, taking a stroll perhaps and chatting, and yet the only chattering they have, is Richie’s millions of complains and kept circleling around them

“Beep beep, Richie.” Amelie said, giving him a intense glare and Richie began to give her the most sexist punchline ever, “Shush, Kitten. I know you love me. And I’m still waiting for a kiss. On my dick!”  
The two girls rolled annoying on their eyes, ignoring his celebrating howl, “Am I right, boys?”. Eddie was feeling more offended by the disgusting joke. “All right, shut up, Richie.” Eddie told him off. “Yeah... shut up, Richie.” Stanley uncertainly repeated.  
“Oh, okay, trash the trashmouth, I get it.” he sighed, still circleling on the road. “Hey I wasn’t the one scrubbing the bathroom floor and imagining the her sink went all Eddie’s mom’s vagina on Halloween. Actually, Amelie’s mom’s vagina was more cleaner than Eddie’s mom.”  
Both Eddie and Amelie gave him a stern death stare, hinting him to stop comparing the bathroom with their moms. “She didn’t imagine it.” Bill implied something that caught their attention. He tried to speak, but his stutter blocked him. But he didn’t want to let it stop to tell his friends something important. “I... I s-s-saw something too.”  
Everybody stopped and was staring at him. “You saw blood too?” Stan asked curious. But Billy shook his head, “Not blood.”. He was hesitant for a moment, but he has to let it out, so he stuttered with a tiny sad whimper, “I saw G-g-g-Georgie.”  
His six friends went quiet bythis revealation, but Amelie - she froze by the name, she could feel her heart was beating faster and her pulse went too fast that she could feel her ear getting warm. The stamina went higher that she could feel her panic was coming back. But she remained calm, but she was just staring emotionless at Billy. “It seemed so real,” Bill said with a frighten and unbelivable look, and hesitated. “Georgie...” her inner voice whisperd. She missed her poor little buddy, but she was too focused of her own business that she forgot her promise. She didn’t paid muchattention to Bill, as he continued; “... it seemed like him, but there was this...”  
“The clown.” Eddie finished his sentence, seemed scared by saying the two words, that made Amelie snap out of her thoughts. They all looked at each other, completely horrified. “Yeah, I saw him too.” he exclaimed to Bill who seemed almost shocked while looking at his friends. Amelie noticed that Ben seemed quiet, but she could tell that he had seem this strange thing too. Even Stanley seemed more scared. And some strange reason, she felt like she had seen the clown too, not too long ago, but her memories was still blurry. But all she remembered, was the young woman whose face were still fainted, but she remembered the golden tears falling on the cheeks.  
But Richie interrupted them, “Wait, can only virgins see this stuff?” he asked to the Losers. “Is that why I’m not seeing that stuff?”  
Eddie stared annoyingly at him, but looked away like he seemed distracted, but his eyes half-glanced at Amelie. “Oh shit, that’s Belch Higgins’ car.” Eddie said to everybody and suggested that they should get out of here, which Richie agreed with. But before Eddie almost turned around, Bill pointed something on the sideroad. “Wait, isn’t that the homeschooled kid’s bike?”. “Yeah, that’s Mike’s.” Amelie said it out loud, which the Losers realized that the homeschool kid, Mike was being chased by the Bower’s Gang.  
“We have to help him.” Beverly stated out loud with a worried look. “We should?” Richie asked, Amelie just stared weird at him. “Yes.” She said and left her bike to run to help Mike. “I’m right behind you.” Amelie exclaimed and followed her. The boys too left behind their bikes to follow the girls, while Stan carefully parked his bike and started to run after them.

***

Mike tried to stand his bodyweight from Henry’s strain over him. They had chased after him for a while and he had seen no other choice but leave his bike and run through the trees, but unfortunately, he got caught next to a small river. And now the bullies were forcing him to eat raw meat. Or at least masshing his face on them, but he refused to take a bite of it.

“Eat that meat!” Henry taunted him as he pushed his head roughly with his boot. Henry kept mocking to eat the raw meat and hearing the two other bullies calling him bad names. But he was distracted to fight back as he saw something unbelieveble. There was a clown, a creepy-looking clown. Nothing that he had seen compared to other ordinary clowns. It had blood on the chin as it was chewing something, still staring creepingly at him.  
“Get up!” Henry roughly commanded him, but Mike was too focused to stare at the clown, feeling his neckhairs rise by shock and felt scared. He can fully see the clown with his mouth and chun covered in blood and held up a child’s arm, and waved at him with the buckteething smile, but it was more terrified than a normal clown smile.  
Belch kicked him at his face and he stumbled on the ground filled with pebbles. They all just laughed at him. Victor called him a little fucker and Henry attacked and yelling at him. He panted with struggle, feeling the mullet-haired bully kneeling on his chest. He groaned in pain as Henry Bowers held him down and quickly took a big rock with his free hand, and was about to crush his skull. “Come on Henry! Smack him,” he heard the bloned boy telling him.  
Beverly and Amelie arrived just in time to witness the poor black boy getting crushed and was about to get a rocky smack. Beverly asked her what they should do, but without thinking a plan, Amelie just took a rock as the first thing she saw and threw it right at Henry.  
He fell from Mike and both of them stared in shock at Amelie who stood there completely stunned. The other Losers had just arrived. Stan was the first to witness her and he too was astonished, “Nice throw.” he complimented to her. “Thanks,” she replied and he smiled bashfully. Mike qucikly ran towards her with a scared look, but he couldn’t help but staring at the platinium-blond girl, his eyes filled with admiration as she hurriedly helped him up. The Losers took each a rock as Belch and Victor helped Henry up. His expression seemed astounded, but he wanted to look powerful against the young kids. “You losers are trying to hard.” he called them out, trying to look tough when they got a bit closer. He smirked, when he glanced tauntingly at Beverly. “She’ll do you.”  
That triggered her confident low and they all saw how uncomfortable she was, except for Amelie who just gave him a evil stare at him as he kept mocking her, “-You just gotta ask nicely... like I did.” he said and grab his groin in a teasing manner, while the two teens just laughed. Amelie really wanted to shout angry words at him, putting him in his place. The anger boiled inside her, almost a bit familiar and foreign. She was really about to throw him a scolding tantrum and calling him unpleasent words, but before she was about to do it, she among her friends were startled by Ben yelling angrily. Henry seemed surprised, but didn’t reacted quickly when Ben gruntled threw his rock, hitting him on his head. “What the fuck?”  
They all went silent by this action. Not before Beverly started to throw her rock at Henry, the three bullies threw back at the Losers.

“ **ROCK WAR!!!** ” Richie roared like a warrior before he got hit by a rock on his head. The seven Loser threw so many rocks at them, fighting for the homeschool kid and for many years of terror. They kept threwing, aiming their target and dodging and so does the Bowers Gang.

“Fuck you, motherfuckers!” Richie shouted at them.

Stan quickly dodges a bullet-aiming rock that Henry threw, and with a fast speed, he took another rock and threw harder. Amelie hits at Victor two times and was dodging his rocks, and kept hitting him like baseball. But she paid too much attention on dogding from Victor, that she didn’t noticed that Henry was aiming at her, hitting her brow. Eddie saw her groan in pain and he screamed with all his lungs could handle and accidently stumbled into the water, but he ignored his germaphobic anxiety and just goes for it. The adrenaline among them just got heated.  
Some of the teens got hitted by the head. That made Mike confident enough to join the rock war and aimed at them, hitting Henry who fell down. Victor was shocked, but didn’t want to quit. After with many hits, Belch lost his cool as he exclaimed ragingly at Beverly, “ _Fuck you, bitch!_ ”  
Beverly’s stamina got into high level as she threw all anger and strength at him and hits his casket, but grunted in pain. Bill hits Henry who stumbled down with one shot, that made Victor and Belch to finally quit.

“Come on, guys! Let’s get them!” Eddie yelled, his stamina still kept on. Victor and Belch found the best opportunity to escape from the rock fight, “Fuck this shit, let’s get the fuck out of here!” Belch yelled to his pal and ran, leaving Henry behind.  
“Fuck you losers!” says Victor back to them until they were gone. Bill panted, seeing that this is over. He looked back at Beverly to see that she’s okay without scrathes, but he took a quick glance at Amelie whose brow bleed a bit. He stared at her with a worried look. She tried to look away, not wanting him to see her cheeks red. The others panted exhausting, but their eyes were directed at Henry. He looked so speechless that he lost the fight, he just laid there with a stunned look. Suddenly Mike moaned hurtful due to his spained leg, Stan and Amelie helped him up and Eddie quickly took over. Amelie turned around to see Henry still laying completely liveless, she saw Beverly was staring down at him, before she left with the group. Despite hating for all the terror he caused for her friends, but... she couldn’t help but feeling sorry for the big bully. But she helped Stanley up and left the small river. Henry were still in shock and was feeling powerless, but he felt more hurtful by this conclusion.  
“Go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!” Richie called out to him, giving him two fingers before leaving. But Henry didn’t even want to see that four-eyes dumbass in the eyes and sobbed in silence on the pebbles.

The eight kids took a shortcut under the brigde, a train was passing under them. Despite Mike was thankful for saving him, but he was more concerned about what happens next, “Thanks guys, butyou shouldn’t have done that. They’ll be after you guys too now.”  
“Oh no no no, Bowers? He’s always after us.” Eddie assured him that they’re on his place too, before Amelie jumped behind him. “But we always found a way out, am I right Eddie?” Amelie proclaimed with confident and puts her arm around Eddie who blushed.  
“I guess that’s one t-thing, we all have in common.” Bill added, glancing at him with a friendly smile. And Mike could see now that together they seemed stronger than ever.

“Yeah, Homeschool. Welcome to the Losers club.” Richie proudfully exclamined with a welcoming tone.

Mike stared at the seven kids with stunned eyes, Amelie glanced behind her at him with optismism. “We’re friends now. And Losers always sticks together.” Mike thanked her for that, smiling and staring shyly, even he tried to hide it.

The Losers were now completed. Perhaps this summer would be better now. Yet the unexpected event soon will be the beginning...


	11. We’re all afraid of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser soon learned something different and the new member, Mike tells them a story that will change their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some reveals that I kept hidden for a long time. (I hope I didn’t spoil too much. ;b)
> 
> But that’s not all. More (possible) haunting secrets will soon be discovered in the next chapters. :)

**Next day...**

Amelie was almost done with her new portrait painting. But she didn’t painted herself or her uncle’s portrait, she promised before leaving after summer. It was something else - something that bugged her through the entire year... she doesn’t quite remember what it was, but it was something a nightmarish dream that haunted her. Perhaps more than she ever remembered...  
She sighed and took the canvas to put thoroughly along her other canvas. Even she really loved her atelier, but other paintings that she recently painted still bothered her. She exhaled and calmly relised her stessfull mojo. Now she feels a bit calm and was ready to head out. She really wanted to wear her light blue gingham dress that she was fond of, but no today. Instead she chose a white t-shirt and navy-blue salopette shorts on. She chuckled while taking a glimpse at the mirror, she look like a sailor. She puts on her new shoes on and stared admiring in the mirror. It was her old shoes she used very often, but she quickly got inspired and wanted to draw some pretty flowers. She made a delightful smile before taking her backsack and left her room.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t aware on the unknown shadow who had been watching her. Giving a scary-looking wide grin and eyes turning amberish red, slowly turning baby blue...

***

Today is July 4th. The people waving with flags and ballons brought a smile on her face and the matching parade is like beautiful music in her ears, but seeing Richie messing with the tuba was too distracting for this peaceful event.  
The Losers had gathered to have fun - supposingly having fun, but thinking about the missing children kinda ruined their mood. They were too worried to enjoy themslf, meanwhile Amelie and Eddie was buying ice cream for both of them and for Richie.  
“I... I l-like your shoes.” she heard Eddie mumble something, but she didn’t catch it and asks in again. Eddie seemed nervous and was stammering some nonsense, a bit weirder than Bill’s stutter. He made a blank compliment that her shoes didn’t look too worn out, but almost as good as new. “You can not see the different.” he finished and looked away with rolling thumbs. “Thanks, I just added some paints, nothing special.” she replied back, awkwardly smiling. They stayed quiet, awfully arkward than ever. Luckily the embarrasing silence broke when the ice-cream man gave her a softice. Eddie was still waiting for his and Richie’s. She asked with empathy if she’ll keep him in company, but he politely declined her offer, “Um - no need, I can wait.”  
“Alright, I’ll meet the others. And checking on Rich.” she chuckled and gave him amiable pat on his shoulder, which made him shrug in surprise. He chuckled nervously, she chuckled too, but it made her cringe that she just wanted to found the Losers.  
Amelie found her friends by a small alley around the corner, even Richie still playing with the tuba, while a young mantried to take his instrument back from the trashmouth. Unfortunately he noticed her and tried to impress her, she just rolled her eyes, if he rhinks he would get a kiss from her. She greeted the group, but they seemed too distracted, noticing the flyer on the brick wall. “Hi Ally.” Stan greeted back with a cute bashful smile. She smiled back, at least he was the only one who doesn’t make her feel invisible. She took a glimpse of the new flyer on the brick wall, she felt a starnge shiver in her spine when she regconized the name; Edward Corcoran. He and Amelie was in art class together and was a great partner.  
“What happened to him?” she asked Stanley. “They say they found part of his hand all chewed up near the Standpipe.” he replied, she could see him tremble by the thought. Ben claimd that he once asked him to borrow a pencil. She just nodded. She didn’t know him well, but remembered she was a good shoulder to cry on when he once told her about his problem with his family...  
Bill stepped towards the wall, flipping the flyer and behind it, was Betty. “It’s like she’s been f-f-forgotten because Corcoran’s missing.” Bill said with a questionable look. She felt more uncomfortable that the townsfolk just forgot about her and the previous children who still went missing. She haven’t the appitite to eat her softice. “Is it ever gonna end?” she asked. But the Losers stayed quiet with question marks. Only Richie’s annoying sound and still messing with that stupid tuba. “What the fuck dude?”  
Eddie finally showed up with two softices in his hand. “What are you talking about?” he asked the others. “What they always talk about.” Richie just said blunt before grabbing his softice. Then Ben said something that makes the whole situation a different story. “I actually think it will end. For a little while, at least.”  
Beverly asked him what he meant by that. Ben tried to make everything sense from what he discovered, “So I was going over all my Derry research... and I charted out the big events. The Ironworks explosion in 1908, the Bradley Gang in `35 and The Black Spot in `62. And now kids being...” he stopped for moment, but he seemed hesitant to metion the m-word when Bill was standing in front of him, staring at him. There was still a bit grief in his eyes, but he’s wouldn’t let his emotions stop him for searching for Georgie. Ben made a brief breath to continue his conclusion for his search, “I realized this stuff seems to happen...”

“ _Every 27 years_.” Bill and Amelie said at the same time. They all went quiet by this revelation, which came as a surprise for Amelie how she felt dejà vú. Why did she kept having these strange dreams that doesn’t make any sense? Everyting in this town felt too predictable, yet she didn’t know why. Amd why does this unknown woman always popping up in the back of her mind?  
They all decided to go somewhere else. Perhaps the park. Sometimes they all have this shivering feeling that someone - or something was watching them. But they found a spot where they could talk. Without people hearing their convesation, even there were plenty of people around them.  
“Okay, so let me get this straight. It comes out from wherever to eat kids, like - a year?” Eddie asked, yet tried to be logical from all the weirdness they’ve been through. “And then what? It just goes into hibernation?”  
“Maybe it’s like... what do you call them?” Stan tried to compared, but doesn’t remember what insect does the hibernation. “Cicadas?” Amelie guessed, remembering from something she read and Stan seemed thrilled that it was that insect he was looking for. “Yeah, cicadas. You know, the bugs that came out once every 17 years.”  
“My grandfather thinks this town is cursed.” Mike said, still feeling obnoxious from what he had been experiment. “He says that all the bad things in this town are because of one thing. An evil thing that feeds off the people of Derry.”  
That made Amelie thinking that everything he says makes sense. But still couldn’t shake this feeling that... it was like she knew what’s happing in this town and why people seemed like they didn’t care. “But that can’t be one thing,” Stan intervened with logical reason for what Mike was telling them all. “We all saw something different.”  
“Maybe...” Mike responded and everyone was quiet and hesitant at the same time. “Or maybe It knows what scares us most and that’s what we see.”  
“I-I saw a leper.” Eddie stammered, feeling traumaticed by the horrific experiment. “He was like a walking infection.”  
“But you didn’t.” Stanley remined him that what he saw, wasn’t what he thought. “Because he isn’t real... None of this is.”  
The seven kids was staring curiously at Stanley and how he expressed of everything had happen in this summer.

“Not Eddie’s leper. Or Bill seeing Georgie. Or the _ghost_ Ally kept seeing.”

Amelie frozed, when he mentioned it and everybody seemed intrigging. He promised he’ll never spill it, but... guess it doesn’t matter anyway, despite he gave her an apologitic glance. They have more problems to deal with. He almost stammered, when he mentioned something that really scares him the most, “... o-or the woman I keep seeing.  
“She’s hot?” Richie just interfered like he made a funny joke, but Stan gave him a strange look, Amellie just sighed frustruated. This is not the time for a stupid joke!  
“No, Richie. She’s not hot!” he retorted at Richie and he went quiet, feeling regret for saying something. “Her face is all messed up!” Stan was trembling, feeling terrified from the last time,he saw the painting woman. “None of this makes any sense, they’re all like bad dreams.”  
Amelie felt pity and really wanted to give hug a warmhearted hug to calm him down, but for some reason, she couldn’t move a muscle from her spot between Beverly and Eddie. But Mike interevened.

“I don’t think so. I know the difference between a bad dream and real life, okay?”

“What’d you see? You saw something too?” Eddie asked, he was shooked to hear that. Mike nodded as a yes.  
“Do you guys know that burned-down house on Harris Avenue?” he asked them. They all seemed to know what he was going as he continued, “I was inside when it burned down... before I was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were... pushing and pounding on the door. Trying to get to me.”  
Mike stopped, need a break from something, he kept to himself in a very long time. He was hearing a fainted woman voice, screaming after his name. Then a man’s voice called him too, the sound of the burning fire. This memory still haunted him...

“... But it was too hot. When the fireman finally found them, the skin on their hands had melted down to the bone.”

The seven kids stayed quiet, Mike let out a soft breath like it was a great relief. Now that he finally had friends, he doesn’t lonely again. And telling them his story of his parents made himfeel a lot better now. He looked at his new friends, but mostly Amelie who was starring with empathy. “We’re all afraid of something.” he says with a low and hesitant tone.  
Eddie seemed to agree with that. But Richie seemed more quiter than usual, he turned his head and was looking at the funny clown on the stage. Amelie followed his direction, she did feel a cringe shiver when she saw the clown with the pointy red-white hat - the same as the clown-suit, but the left side and the right sleeves was red. The make-up looks more creepy than silly-looking. The clown was standing still, and it seems almost like he was reaching towards them and offered a green ballon animal. It made her stamina rise and felt heartbeat running faster. She felt her panic coming back again, but she doesn’t know why, when she saw the clown.  
“Right Rich? What are you afraid of?” Eddie asked Richie. The crackers was bursting like it was a festive celebration, he fixed his glasses in a nervous way as he says, “ _Clowns_.”

***

**Sometimes later...**

The eight losers began to (almost)forget about the bad events as they were playing some games at the Arcade. It was a great succes that Amelie, as the optimistic loser, convinced them to at least try to have some fun while it’s July 4th. Bill seemed hesitant by the idea, but Beverly was very helpful to tell the boys that they should try to think otherwise. Luckily, Richie agreed with the girls and soon, they were all on board and now they felt like their old selfs again.  
Amelie felt a bit hungry and asked her friends if they want hotdogs. But the seemed too distracted, but Mike would like a hotdog and gave her some money. “I’ll be right back before they found out I dissappeared,” she punctuated with a chuckle and left the arcade. She walked throgh the street and saw her mom, brother and uncle strolling. She waved to them and the waved back. It was nice to see Grunkle Tim coming out and spending time with the family and not wheeling alone, yet he still acted strange. She would lke to join them later.  
She found a hotdog cart and brought two hotdogs. As she was walking back, some small kids runs around her, waving with their flags and lauging. She was almost dizzy, but chuckled happily as she was watching the two children running somewhere else.  
“Isn’t it wonderful to see them laugh? So full of joy.” A unknown voice spoke behind her. She turned around with a startle look. But she was surprised to see that it was the same clown from the park stage, feeling a bit petrified that he was standing right in front of her with his towered height. The way this clown was staring down at her, there was a lingering feeling of what she could only describe; creepy.  
“What’s wrong, Little Mouse? Don’t you wanna a ballon?” The tall clown asked with the most creepiest grin on the blue paint, a wide smile reaching almost to the ears. He presented a red ballon, patiently expecting her to take it. “S-sorry Mr. Clown... fella, it really appreciates your effort, but I really have to get back to my friends.” she said in a polite manner, but the weird clown just wouldn’t move. It felt vague that he just kept staring, but his right eye seemed unfocused.  
The clown just kept offering the same red ballon, but Amelie still declined until she had enough and excuses herself to be with her friends. She jumped when the same clown was blocking her way again. She took a quick turn to see how he could be so fast, but the clown just smirked, putting his index finger on his chin like he was thinking. “Maybe not a ballon? What about a pretty flower for a pretty girl.” he said that sounds like a melodic chant and pulled something from his sleeve. He handed to her a white pinkish flower. She was stunned when she realized what kind of flower it is. A rose. _Faith Rose_.  
It was her favorite flower - well... at least it were, when she was much younger. But memories from her childhood came back and she feels like that kid again. She was happy, very happy. She made a small smile, not aware that the clown’s smirk turns into a wider grin, almost predatory. “ _My precious bunny_.”  
But Amelie was too memorized by this flower. The clown offered her to take it, but she was a bit skeptical. “You don’t wanna make this clown sad, Lil My.”  
She froze, feeling her panic coming back when he mentioned her nickname. Her grunkle’s nickname.

“Here... take it. This pretty little flower is for you.”

Amelie raised her hand, reaching for the rose. She was like hypnotized and really wanted to take it home. The tall clown just smiled as she was about to take the rose, but a softspoken voice whispered to her. The voice was whispering in her ear, and she could have sworn she felt a gentle grab on her shoulder.

“ _Don’t let your eyes deceive... Resist the illusion_.”

She stopped, her hand was shaking alarming about what she was doing. She looked at the clown, finally having eye contact and noticed something wasn’t right. The way he smiled was familiar. And dangerous. A tiny hint of fear made her feel an icy shiver.  
“I... should go.” she mumbled and moved carefully around the clown stranger and walked with a fast speed. She really wanted to get away from that creep. Not looking back, she could hear the clown grunt annoyed, but said - chanting something that made her stop, her body trembled and the bloodvein felt icecold;

“You ain’t gonna give this gift to your little _treasure_? I’m sure **_he_** would _love_ it.~”

Amelie took a deep breath, calming down her nerving panic attack and leaving instinctly. Ignoring the songsinging echo as she tried to find her friends.

“ _You don’t wanna get **him** cold...~_”


	12. Turn it off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers gets a unpredictable surprise, where they first encountered the evil clown...
> 
> And a very strange dream, Amelie had. Poor little mouse... she didn’t got enough sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll edit it later and perhaps rewrite it proberly. But he’s the today’s chapter. :)
> 
> There’ll also a Christmas chapter in my HO-one shots, it might be release before or after New Year? 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Anyways, Merry “Belated” Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happily soon-be-New Year. 😁

_She walked down the street after buying groceries. This is Derry, but..._ this isn’t Derry she knew. _She walked past the church where the priest would have his “worship to God” speech. Despite going to church everyday and praying for comfort, she never liked the old priest. Not ever since they moved here to settle down._  
 _She ignored the stares from some old ladies and walked down to Neibolt Street. She wondered how her husband had been doing with their new home. And how’s her dear daughter doing with school? So many questions popped up, not noticing what her husband doing in the garden. She gasped by the sight of the frontyard. The front garden was filled with so many flowers made her heart melt with warmth. Almost like the sun warming her pale skin._

_“What do you think?” she heard her husband, along with their daughter, Mildred who waved at her. She made a amiable smile as she waved back to her. But she couldn’t hold her tears back as she puts her groceries on the ground. And walked towards her darling and pulled him to give a the most affectionate embrace..._

***

Amelie roughly rubbed her eyes. She haven’t slept well, she stared at her alarm clock. Still early, yet she forgot to put the usual wake-up hour. She considerd painting more, but doesn’t feel like she’s in the mood now. Or her unfinished projects, she wasn’t able to work. She heard her kitten meowing with a concern look. Amelie made a smile and petted poor Milly. She hummed a lullaby to calm her kitten and it helped as Milly licked gently on her thumb, before finding a spot next to her and took a nap. She too decided to take a few more hours and she’ll be fresh and awake enough to meet with her friends at Bill’s house...

* * *

**12:15...**

The Losers had finally met up in Bill’s garage, he wanted to show them the plan he had discussed with Amelie earlier, which she helped him setting his dad’s projecter that he “borrowed”. He was almost done hanging up the Derry Sewer System map on the wall, while Stan was hanging the last window with a blanket. Eddie turned the light on the projecter with Amelie’s help and Mike closed the garage door behind them, where the only light is the projecter. When everything is ready, Ben handed Bill the small poster of Old Derry from his backpack as he was adjusted it in the slide frame and the photographic poster matched the map which showed the red line on the sewer system of the town. Meaning the red lines was the sewers beneth them.  
“Okay, look.” Bill started and pointed at a drawn circle labeled as the storm drain Georgie dissappeared. “T-That’s where G-G-Georgie dissappeared.”  
He then pointed at all the places, “There’s the Ironworks and the Black Spot. Everywhere it happens, it’s all connected to the sewers. Suddenly it all makes sense now. She just stared at the red lines, yet her body trembled and heard voices in despair and guilty. She kept fumbling on the ring, yet she couldn’t put a finger on why she does that - She didn’t understand why she felt that way when she passed Jackson Street, but the more she saw the connections beneath the town, that could be the missing puzzle pieces for the missing children, Betty and Corcoran. But looking at the lines like it was a big labyrint, and the Jackson Str., she felt like she was supposed to remember something, but what? It must have something to do with Georgie?  
Her eyes was wandering to find more clues of this connection until it reached. “The Well House,” she heard Ben exclaim, but she was too stunned to see where the Well House originally was located. “lt a-all meet u-up there,” he confirmed. “It’s in the Neibolt Street,” Stan said tensely scared by this revelation. “You mean that creepy-ass where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?” Richie said out load. “And isn’t it where Ally always scavenges some junks in there?” he reminded them about her “passion”. It wasn’t a surprise that her friends (besides Beverly and Mike) knew about her passion for searching vintage items that was worth a dollar. Sometimes historic items that tells a story from long before they were even born. She didn’t always go to the abandoned Neibolt House as they called it, but they have some goodies in there. God she really missed scavenging with Betty... brought his inhaler to his mouth to suck in deeply of it. He was more anxious than she was, with all this weird feelings she never felt before, sometimes unfamilir feeling that doesn’t feel like hers.  
“I hate that place. It always feels like it’s watching me,” Beverly commented with a distant expression. “I know, what you mean,” Amelie replied agreed. She too felt like someone/something was watching her and that creeps the heck out of her.  
“T-That’s where I saw **IT** ,” Eddie told them, his voice was weak and raspy, “That’s where I saw the clown.”  
“T-T-That’s where IT lives,” Bill told the group and Eddie took another puff into his mouth. Amelie wided her eyes in surprise of how he knew about IT. But their focus of this mission was to find out what happened to Georgie, Betty and other kids. So... why was Bill really determint to find this clown-thing in a desperate state. It obviously has to do with Georgie, but she never questioned him. “I can’t imagine anything ever wanting to live there,” Stan said with a disgusted look.  
They sat in silence, almost awkwardly. They just stared at the map, feeling a bit scared of what it’s going on in this town. Suddenly, Eddie stood up from his seat, Amelie could see he was feeling uncomfortable about everything. He quickly walked towards the the map and was standing in front of the projector and turned to look at the group, “Can we talk about this? I-I-I can barely breathe, this is summer, we’re kids - I’m having a fucking asthma attack!” he shouted hysterically anxious at his friends, who just stared at him, esspecially Richie. “Eddie, please calm down-“ Amelie tried to calm him down, but he was already in his breaking point of anxiety. “NO! I’m sorry Amelie, but - I’m not doing this!”. He took a rough turn and rip the map from the wall.  
“What the hell?! Put that map back!” Bill exclaimed demanding. But Eddie shook his head, refusing to listen. But just when things were about to escalate into a conflict, the projector started to change and went to the next frame by itself. It was now showing new picture - Bill’s family photos, passing in a fast pace.  
“What’s going on?” Bill wondered as he was stared at the frame with confusion. “W-what’s going on?” Amelie asked with the same confusion as Bill’s. But the projector kept showing more family photos of when the Denbrough family was happy with Georgie, still alive and happy with his cute boyish smile, Amelie remembered. But what’s happening make things more terrified. Mike stepped in and tried to make it stop, “Hold on, I got it,” he mumbled to himself, bit this damn thing just wouldn’t stop. “Guys...” he said wary as the slides started to go faster.  
The family photos was flashing before their eyes. Then, the projector stopped on a certain picture. It was a photo of the family with Georgie, holding hands with both his parents in front of the church. “Georgie...” Bill stated sadly. Everybody seemed to distracted as they intensely was staring at the projector, but Amelie slowly took his hand as she was the only one who seemed to notice his sadness. Bill gave her a strange look, but gratefully smiled to her.  
The picture immediately zoomed in on Georgie’s face very fast, that made the kids more scared. “Bill?!” Stan called out nervously, but there’s nothing else to know what to do. The atsmorphere around them was just filled chaps and their expressions of fear. They couldn’t nothing to do but to watch as the projector zoomed faster in every seconds, but in a shocking moment, it shifted towards Bill’s mom. Her hair was distratingly moving as if a breeze of wind was passing by. The projector was now going faster, pacing every pictures to look more like a video recording, and her covered face was beginning to shift into a creepy-looking **_IT_**!  
“What the fuck?!” Eddie yelled panick. “It’s **IT**!” Bill shouted as everyone immediately reacted to the face of the clown, whose replaced his mom. They were all freaking out, not really kwowing what to do and thinking logically between the reality of the monster’s existence and the imaginative manifastation. “What the fuck is that? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Richie screamed hysterically horrified by the sight of the clown and grabbed Eddie’s arm to bring him closer with a protective manner. “I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!!” Eddie screamed scared and panickly held onto Richie to feel safe.  
Amelie was staring at the projector screen. Her adrenaline was boiling like hell and her heart was pumping faster as she started to pant uncontrollably, She was having some strange visions of this scary-looking clown, having familiar feelings like she remembered from an amesia. “It’s... _it’s the clown_...” she mumbled and she could feel her panic attack was mentally taking over her body. She began hearing baby crys and the raging screams of her grandfather. Even unfamiliar voices screaming in her mind, that she had no clue what it was about. “Turn it off! Turn it off!” Beverly yelled and Mike urgently tried to fix it. But Amelie was too busy to control her own demon, “I - I can’t breath!” she panted in panick and couldn’t properly breathe. But others was too distracted and horrified at the screen, all except for Bill who noticed her behavior and embraced her. “It’s gonna be okay, Ally. Remember - Losers s-sticks together.” Bill reassured her calmly and enclosured her into a hug. Amelie slowly calmed her panting, mumbling his words to remind herself - that she’s not alone. She can finally breathe normallyand sighed in relief. She feels safe now. But when she took a glimpse at the screen, her cheek ewas resting on Bill’s shoulder, she noticed something strange about the clown. IT didn’t smile in a creepy way anymore, instead It grimaced a weird frown on the right face and the eyes turned red. IT looked... _infuriated_?  
Finally Mike kicked the projecter as the only option. It crashed on the concrete floor, the light was still on, pointing at the wall in a crooked direction. Everyone caught their breath in relief. Amelie let go of Bill, telling him that she’s alright. Her heart and chest still stinged from her panic attack, but she’s still wary of the clown thing’s presence despite it no longer showed up on the screen.  
Then, the slide screen switched again, showing a blurred photo of IT. As the projector light turned off and on, the clown were there. When it blinked - darkness. Then on, the clown still there. Now off again - The clown dissappeared?!  
The Losers was gaspimg and breathes heavily. They were still shaken from what happened. But it wasn’t over yet as they all stared with cautious at the wall with fearful expressions.

Then, the wall finally lights on...

The clown popped out at the wall, now gigantic and with a wide, sharp teeth-like grin and a predatory look in the golden eyes. The kids screamed in horror and tried to get far away from the giant clown. “Run, Stanley!” Richie yelled to the curl-haired boy. Stanley stood frozen for a moment, feeling terrified by the giant clown. But IT didn’t move a single muscle to get him, not even trying to snatch th e poor scared boy, so he had a chance to run past IT. The clown with the sharp-toothy grin stared mischiviously at him running, like IT likes to play with his meal.  
But as the projector lamp kept blinking, the clown started to crawl towards the group. The boys and Amelie accidently stumbled on the concrete floor with a mix of screaming and some sobbed, but IT crawled past them. The eyes was amberish/orange, but when she made contact at the predatoric IT, the clown’s eyes was eyeing on someone. Amelie realized that IT was targeting on Beverly, who was unguared from the group and trapped behind the wall as the giant-like IT growled animalistic at her and extending IT’s arm towards her. “Beverly!” Stan cried and feared for her life. Feeling lost, Beverly could only cover her eyes and sobbed. “BEVERLY!” Amelie screamed and rushed towards her and held her weak body into her arms, here eyes seemed determint to protect poor Beverly. “STAY AWAY FROM HER!” she shouted at the clown with all her might her voice could handle. IT was giving a angry look and growled. She closed her eyes, but appearently this position felt like another deja vú. Like she held a child carefully and comforts the child to stop crying. _Why does it feel familiar..._

Ben and Mike quickly opened the garage door and the sunlight shone brightly - IT completely vanished. They all looked around, confused and really terrified from what just happened.  
Amelie and Beverly opened their eyes, whose too confused, but Beverly puts her trembling hand on Amelie’s, giving her a appreciated expression before letting go placidly. They got up and walked to their friends, but Eddie grabbed her arm with an concerned expression, asking her if she’s alright, which she could only nod. Beverly rested her left hand on her chest with frightened eyes and walked to Ben and rested her hand on his shoulder, “Thanks Ben,” she told him with sincere, but as Ben’s eyes widended hoepfully, she made her way to Bill to give him a hug. Ben avoided looking at them, who embraced and comforted each other. But in Amelie’s case, she just stood alongside Eddie, Richie, Stan and Mike, staring dissappointed with a stinged heartbeat.  
“IT saw us.” Eddie panicked, “IT saw us, and IT knows where we are!” he exclaimed while staring at Bill and was looking scared. “IT always did,” Bill stated calmly, despite witnessed the clown. “S-S-So let’s go,” he walked out of the garage, towards where they left their bikes outside and turned to look at them.  
“Go?” Amelie repeated astounded. “What do you mean by Go?” Amelie asked him and was worried about what’s he gonna do. “Yeah, go where?” Ben asked too.”  
“Neibolt,” he replied with a determined expression, everybody just stayed quiet, “That’s where G-G-G-G-Ge-Georgie is...”. Despite his stuttering, he managed to say his little brother’s name without feeling anxious by mentining his name.  
“After that?!” Stan questioned with a shock. “Yeah, it’s summer, we should be outside...” Richie hesitantly told Bill, which Amelie agreed for once, but he just had enough with all `it’s summer’-crap. “If you say it’s summer one more f-f-fucking time,” he spat before he grabbed Silver and rode it towards the road.  
“Bill!” Amelie tried calling him and was scared that he’d actually go to that house by himself. “Bill, wait!” Beverly called too, but he ignored them and was already gone. She feared that as their leader would act alone, they’re all powerless. “Wait here! I’ll get him-“ she assured to her friends. “-He listens to me!”  
She quickly took her bike and started to peddle through the road. She really didn’t him to get hurt. And who knows what that clown - _IT_ \- or whatever this thing will do to him...


	13. Chapter 13 WIP

Note: The chapter is still in progress.

I don’t usually post notes, but it might take a bit longer than I thought. 😥

But I’ll publish it when it’s ready.


End file.
